


I Know I'm Not The Only One

by junbob_error



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbob_error/pseuds/junbob_error
Summary: Where Junhoe prepared a very special breakfast for his boyfriend Jiwon, just to break up with him.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 82
Kudos: 109





	1. I Know I'm Not The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was from @thejunbobstory's prompt challenge on Twitter. This was sent by @wnsqkq2131.  
> This was also inspired by the song "I'm not the only one" of Sam Smith.
> 
> This was my first fic. I'm sorry in advance for the lapses. But I hope you'll like this. I love you Junbob Nation and Jornies! 💜💙

* * *

**“Hey, baby! You woke up early.”** Jiwon planted a kiss on Junhoe’s head and take his seat on the other side of the table to have his breakfast.

Junhoe, indeed, woke up early to prepare a very special breakfast for Jiwon. And if he calls it a very special one, he means it. He just looked at his three years of a boyfriend digging into the delicious breakfast.

It’s Jiwon’s favorite, fried rice with an omelet, vegetable salad, and a cup of brewed coffee with an amount of creamer, just the way he likes it.

It’s a perfect ideal breakfast for him if Junhoe will look at the contented smile on his boyfriend’s face. It’s surely is, if he just didn’t doubt that Jiwon being contented was true, the very reason why he woke up so early.

Jiwon looked up from his plate to check his boyfriend who didn’t say even a single word since he arrived. He was confused at Junhoe’s appearance; he was dressed as if he is going somewhere in this early morning.

Oblivious to the tensed atmosphere, he brings himself back on eating not minding the intent look coming from his boyfriend’s eyes.

**“Let’s end this.”** Junhoe started. Jiwon looked back at him abruptly, with a confused face. _What the fuck Junhoe meant by that?_

**“What do you mean by “let’s end this”? End what?”** Jiwon asked confusingly.

**“Our relationship. Let’s end this here. Please.”** Junhoe pleads casually as if he was just asking for Jiwon to allow him to buy something like he always does.

**“And why the fuck do we have to do that?!”** Jiwon exclaimed. The delicious breakfast was forgotten, now all of his attention is on Junhoe. His mind is going nuts at his boyfriend’s sudden plea.

**“I just realized that I don’t want to be with you anymore”** Junhoe mumbled. Looking away, controlling the tears that are about to fall.

**“Junhoe… I-I thought we were happy, I thought y-you are h-happy…with me.”** Jiwon said when he recovered himself from being stunned for a moment. Junhoe scoffed loudly as if he heard the most nonsense joke in his entire life.

**“Well, I thought so too. I thought that you…are happy with me….and me alone.”** Junhoe remarked.

Jiwon was taken aback, suddenly felt a strong pang in his chest, holding back his tears as he reached for Junhoe’s hand, holding it so tight not wanting to let go of him.

**“Junhoe… p-please let me explain, b-baby."** Jiwon pleads miserably. Knowing where this conversation was heading, in his past affair.

_It was just a mistake actually; Jiwon was no longer meeting the model that he made out with once. Just once. Because they had realized eventually that what happened between them was completely wrong._

  
_They just met at a party that they both attended and ended up making out in Jisoo’s car. Jiwon loves Junhoe so much as Jisoo loves her boyfriend, so after that night they stayed as good friends._

  
_The next day, while Jiwon was having a shower, Junhoe was collecting his boyfriend’s clothes from last night, preparing it to do the laundry. While he was checking Jiwon’s shirt, he noticed something from its collar._

_A smudged red lipstick._

  
_He brought the shirt to his nose and smelled it. It has Jiwon’s body smell and perfume but he also noticed another fragrance that he can’t recognize who owns. It was a strawberry flavored fragrance, too sweet for his likings, especially for Jiwon. Jiwon hates anything with strawberries._

  
_Junhoe was not innocent. Jiwon was not his first. He knows almost everything in terms of a relationship. He will know easily if something was odd and with the evidence that he’s holding right now, he knew it right away._

  
_Jiwon was with someone last night._

  
_The thought made Junhoe felt dizzy, chest tightened and he can’t breathe properly. No. Jiwon will never do that to him. Jiwon promised him that he will be the only one in his partner’s life. Jiwon is a faithful man. He thought._

  
_While he was lost in his thoughts, Jiwon suddenly got out of the bathroom, freshly bathed wearing only boxer shorts with a towel on his right hand drying his hair. Junhoe immediately throws the shirt on their laundry basket._

  
_A few moments later, he suddenly felt Jiwon’s body heat behind him, and a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist. Jiwon was back hugging him._

  
**_“Hi, Baby”_ ** _Jiwon whispered to his ear. Nibbling it and leaving kisses down to his neck. Junhoe sighed, still thinking about the information he found earlier. Jiwon didn’t notice the discomfort from his boyfriend so he continued to kiss him more eagerly._

  
_Showering kisses on Junhoe’s neck and shoulder and he turned Junhoe around, facing him. Jiwon pulled and hold his body tightly. Kissing him passionately, Junhoe moaned on Jiwon’s lips._

  
**_“I love you, my Junhoe. I always do.”_ ** _Jiwon said between his kisses. After hearing those words, Junhoe finally kissed him back, throwing all the negative thoughts he has a while ago._

_They made love for the whole day. They missed each other so much. Jiwon was giving his all to Junhoe, thinking that it can erase permanently the things that he had done the night before._

_Junhoe felt so loved after that day and it was more than what he asked for. Jiwon became so clingy with him. Always doing sweet things to him, making him feel so special. The thought of Jiwon cheating on him was already thrown out of Junhoe’s mind._

  
_The incident between Jiwon and Jisoo happened a long time ago. To be honest, Jiwon nearly forgotten it._

_But last night, they met at a concert fest. Jiwon was invited to perform a set. The crowd was so wild that they were dancing and singing with him while performing. It was a coincidence that Kim Jisoo was also there to support his singer boyfriend named Suho who will also be performing after him._

_It was an incredible night, though Jiwon was a little bit sad because Junhoe didn’t make it to watch and support him. He needs to finish some plates that he will be due in two days._

**“No, you don’t have to explain. I get it.”** Junhoe pulled back his hand out of Jiwon’s grip and the latter is now breaking into tears.

Junhoe was confused with how his boyfriend was reacting right now, he thought that Jiwon would be relieved since he's now free to go out with anyone he likes. But with Jiwon who’s now miserably crying, he can’t help but feel confused and hurt even more.

He didn’t even imagine in his life that he would see Jiwon crying like this because of him, well, he didn’t even imagine as well that Jiwon will cheat on him.

  
**“Junhoe… Baby p-please hear me out. P-please, give me a-another….chance.”** Jiwon begged. Junhoe just looked at him disappointingly.

  
**“No, Jiwon. I’ve already decided. I can’t do this anymore.”** Junhoe stood and walked out of the kitchen. Jiwon followed him abruptly, his hopes being crushed when he saw Junhoe’s luggage waiting behind the couch of their living room. Surely, Junhoe has decided already to be prepared like this. 

  
Junhoe was pulling his luggage when Jiwon suddenly hugged him tightly from his back. He was sobbing hysterically at the crook of Junhoe’s neck while whispering “No” and Please don’t leave me” on the latter’s ear. 

  
**“Please baby.”** Jiwon pleads breathlessly. 

  
**“Don’t call me that fucking name. Let me go!”** Junhoe tried to pull himself away from him but Jiwon is too strong. He was now disgusted on how Jiwon called him “Baby” knowing that he was also using it on someone else. 

**“Baby…please let’s fix this”** Jiwon begged him. 

  
**“I told you to stop calling me that!”** Junhoe shouted back, finally freeing himself from Jiwon. He looked back at Jiwon who was now on his knees crying like a mess.

It hurts him so much to see Jiwon in this state, he can’t take the scene in front of him, but he can’t stop himself from being reminded of how Jiwon used that name to someone else last night. 

  
**“Stop pretending that you are fucking clean. Why don’t you call instead of the other “Baby” of yours that you are talking with last night?”** Junhoe pointed at him angrily. Jiwon was taken aback.

  
**“Surprised? Do you think that I’m a fucking idiot? You think I didn’t know what you’ve done?”** Junhoe asked sarcastically. 

Jiwon didn’t have enough courage to just deny it. It was that moment he knew that he fucked everything up.

  
_He recalled the incident last night. Exhausted from the concert fest that he attended, Jiwon arrived at their shared home and headed straight to their shared bedroom. Junhoe was already sleeping peacefully when he entered the room, he took off his clothes except his boxers to join his lover in dreamland._

  
_As he walked to their shared bed, a vibration from his phone got his attention. He looked at the caller’s ID. It’s Jisoo._

_He moved to the bed beside Junhoe, as he answered Jisoo’s call. He answered it in a hushed tone, he didn’t want to disturb Junhoe in his rest knowing that the latter was also tired from his work._

**_“I just got home, baby, it was a wild night,”_ ** _Jiwon teased, Jisoo called him that time, worried after he left a little tipsy from the hard drinks that were offered to them at the fest. Suho even offered to drive him home but he refused it. He assured them that he can drive himself home safely._

  
**_“Yah! Stop teasing me that! God, I hate you, Jiwon!”_ ** _Jisoo said annoyingly from the other side of the phone. He also heard Suho chuckling in the background._

  
_For the whole night, Jiwon was teasing Jisoo by calling her different pet names. Why? Because Jisoo simply hates it, she thinks it’s too cheesy to hear. His boyfriend has this habit of calling him different pet names every time they were together especially when they were making love or even just making out and it was enough to make Jisoo felt annoyed._

_That night, before Suho went out to the stage to perform he left a chaste kiss to Jisoo with an “I love you, Honeybunch” spiel, and Jiwon heard that._

  
**_“Sorry, I’m just kidding. Thanks for the night!”_ ** _Jiwon chuckled as he said his farewell to Jisoo. After the call he let himself slide beside Junhoe, hugging him in his waist and joining him in slumber._

_And if Junhoe did hear that, awakened by the hushed voice coming from his boyfriend on his backside, he didn’t mention it. Trying his best not to make any sound as he felt his tears suddenly rolled down in his cheeks._

  
So, Junhoe was not asleep at that time, and he heard all of that. But in a wrong way, this was a misunderstanding, Jiwon thought to himself.

He wants to explain everything but he doesn’t have enough strength to speak, he was just crying like a mess, sobbing, still on his knees. Hoping that through his cries, he will make Junhoe stay in his life. 

  
**“Maybe….I’m just not good enough….f-for you.”** Tears are now rolling down his cheeks after holding it for a long time. He loved Jiwon for many years but he can’t stay in a relationship who made him feel like he was not enough.

  
**“No, Junhoe. You are! You are all that I want. You’re my everything, Junhoe. Please I’m begging you, don’t leave me.”** Jiwon crawled to hug Junhoe’s waist. He is willing to beg over and over again. If it will make Junhoe stay.

  
**“I’m sorry, Jiwon. I love you but I can’t do this anymore.”** Junhoe took Jiwon’s face between his hands and kissed him deeply on his lips. Jiwon was taken aback by the sudden kiss and Junhoe managed to push him. 

  
Junhoe hurriedly pulled his luggage and walked out the door, he looked back at Jiwon with tears in his eyes before he closed the door between them. And at that moment, Junhoe was out of their shared apartment, out of Jiwon’s life. 

  
Moments later, Jiwon took a blue velvet box out of his pocket, he opened and glanced at it. Tears blocking his vision from the silver ring coated with tiny diamonds around it, specially made for the supposed to be a wedding proposal for his boyfriend this morning.

His perfect ideal breakfast was ruined, the same as the idea of getting married and enjoy the rest of his life with Junhoe. 


	2. Just A Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junbob Nation and Jornies requested for this and since I love you all, here you go! I hope you'll like it! 😘
> 
> Kindly play "Just a Fool" by Christina Aguilera and Blake Shelton for more angst feeling. It really suits this chapter 🤣💜💙

* * *

Jiwon caressed Junhoe’s face lightly, kissing him with too much passion and eagerness at the same time. He thrust his hips unto Junhoe as he connected their bodies, not giving any space in between.

**“Fuck---aahh…Jiwon!”** Junhoe gasped by the sensation he felt, moaning Jiwon’s name over and over again as the latter pounded him.

**“Yes, Baby. I’m fucking you right n-now. You’re so good for me.”** Jiwon praised and moaned louder.

Moans and skin slapping are the only sounds echoed in their shared bedroom. This was what Jiwon wanted, holding Junhoe tight as if his life was depended on him.

**“Jiwoooon~”** Junhoe let his head fall back, as he reached for Jiwon’s hair and pulled it tightly.

Jiwon’s thrusts became harder and faster. He pulled Junhoe’s head and gave him a heated kiss, slipping his tongue to roamed at his boyfriend’s mouth.

**“You’re so fucking tight, Baby.”** Jiwon groaned. He grabbed Junhoe’s thigh and brought it to his shoulders, with the new angle Jiwon was hitting Junhoe’s sweet spot. He screamed as Jiwon continuously hitting it.

**“Fuck Junhoe, I’m going to come…come with me, Baby.”** As Jiwon said it, Junhoe felt the familiar sensation building up in his stomach. Few more thrusts and they come together with a scream. Both exhausted by their lovemaking. Jiwon pulled out slowly and flops beside Junhoe.

Junhoe turned to faced him and gave him a chaste kiss. Jiwon tenderly holds his boyfriend’s cheeks, who sweetly smiled at him. That beaming smile that can make the sun worthless.

While he’s looking at Junhoe’s perfectly sculpted face, a beaming light suddenly appeared before his eyes. Making Junhoe disappear from his sight, he was alerted, reaching Junhoe out but he can’t hold and find him anymore.

**“Junhoe…Baby—Junhoe!”** Jiwon shouted. Awakened from his dream, the sun rays hit his face through the white curtains of his room. His room. It was used to be his shared bedroom with Junhoe.

He shifted his body facing now the ceiling, collecting his thoughts about the dream he had. It felt real. He felt like he was holding and kissing Junhoe. He imagined Junhoe’s unique smile. The smile that melts him over and over again.

Tears are rolling down his face once again, he missed Junhoe so much. It’s been a week since Junhoe left him. One week of hell. One week of not doing anything good with his life.

The past days have been blurred for him, Jiwon went on different bars. Drowning himself in alcohol and in the loud music on every place he went, hoping that it can erase the pain he felt on his chest. He’ll go home once his head felt light, once he thought he can’t think of Junhoe again.

But who is he kidding here? He will never forget his Junhoe. He’ll just go home to get some sleep then when he woke up, he’ll once again disappear to find a new bar that he’ll get his ass drunk. Last night, he stayed at home but he let himself drown again in alcohol that he has on his stack.

Lost in his thoughts, his phone began to ring, it’s a call from Yunhyeong this time, his manager. Last night, his parents are the ones contacting him. He never answered any of their calls. He doesn’t want to. He doesn’t need to.

For sure, they’re just calling to ask how things are going between him and Junhoe. And for his manager, he just wanted to nag at him about not attending his supposed to be schedules of performances and interviews.

He doesn’t have a will to work anymore. Why should he? The very reason why he is working hard left him already, because of him being a fucking asshole.

The phone rang again, he picked it up and was ready to shut it off not until he saw who’s calling. _It’s Jinhwan. Junhoe’s best friend._

He answered it immediately.

**“Hyung…”** Jiwon called nervously.

**“Seriously, Jiwon? Cheating on my best friend?”** Jinhwan said. The disappointment was evident in his voice. Jiwon was now more nervous than he was before. In all of Junhoe’s friends, Jiwon has this strong fear towards Jinhwan. He is taller than the other but he is still scared knowing the older can kill him by using his skills on Jujitsu.

**“Hyung….I’m….really…sorry.”** Jiwon slowly said. Palming his face and thinking about the disappointment he brought.

**“Where are you?”** Jinhwan suddenly asked. Jiwon was taken aback. He can sense that Jinhwan will beat him once he knew where he is right now. But he deserves it though.

**“Just here at my apartment”** Jiwon said quietly. Jinhwan sighed at the other line and he heard a door closing slowly.

**“Don’t go anywhere. I’m on my way now.”** Jinhwan said. Jiwon knew that moment, he is surely a lump of dead meat after this.

________________________

**“Wow. I never knew that your apartment can be this disastrous.”** Jinhwan mumbled slowly while scanning the room.

Jiwon just sat on the couch holding a bottle of whiskey, Junhoe’s favorite. They have enough stocks of it since Junhoe loves drinking, Jiwon can just drink an amount of it. Jinhwan saw a few empty bottles scattered on the floor together with some empty bottles of soju.

Jiwon is not a heavy drinker unlike Junhoe, he can pass out in a few shots of whiskey or two bottles of soju. So, seeing these empty bottles on the floor, he can assume that the idiot was drinking since Junhoe left.

He looked back at Jiwon who’s now on his most miserable state. He didn’t saw Jiwon like this before. Disheveled hair, dark circles on his eyes, paled lips, eyes swollen probably because of the tears he shed for the past week. Even his clothes are worn out.

Jinhwan was angry at him when Junhoe came to him a week ago to cry for a whole day telling him that Jiwon cheated at him.

But looking at Jiwon now, he knew that the latter was having a hard time too. He sat on the opposite chair in front of Jiwon, who didn’t pay attention to him since he arrived.

**“So, who is it?”** Jinhwan started.

**“I swear to God, Hyung, it’s over a long long time ago”** Jiwon said miserably.

**“Just fucking tell me who is it!”** Jinhwan shouted back. Jiwon flinched, his tears are about the fall once again.

**“Kim Jisoo”** Jiwon said quietly.

**“The model? What the fuck, Kim Jiwon?! So it’s not a guy, it’s a fucking girl!”** Jinhwan still can’t believe that Jiwon cheated at Junhoe for a girl. Junhoe told him that it might be a girl based on the proofs on Jiwon’s clothes, but he doubted it.

**“Hyung, can you please let me explain first?”** Jiwon pleaded, finally looked at Jinhwan. The older just sighed and rolled his eyes as he looked away indicating that he allowed Jiwon to speak.

**“We were drunk back then and made out, we were at a party that we’ve both invited. But as soon as we started it, we suddenly stopped, we felt guilty about what we have done.”** Jiwon mumbled softly while looking at the bottle he’s holding.

**“We both realized that it was wrong. Jisoo, was also in a relationship at that time.”** Jiwon reasoned out. Jinhwan scoffed loudly this time.

**“You are both in a relationship but your horny asses can’t take it anymore to taste each other, is that what you’re saying, Jiwon?”** Jinhwan asked sarcastically.

**“Hyung, I was drunk.”** Jiwon said quietly.

**“And you think that reason alone will make Junhoe back?”** Jinhwan snapped. He can’t refrain himself from being mean to Jiwon knowing that this asshole was the reason why his best friend was wrecked. Jiwon remained silent.

**“Is this Jisoo and the person you are talking on the phone the same?”** Jinhwan asked irritably. Jiwon looked at him abruptly.

**“Yes, Junhoe told me everything. So?”** Jinhwan was controlling himself on swinging his fist towards Jiwon’s sharp face. Jiwon nodded slowly after a few moments.

**“But it was a misunderstanding…it isn’t what J-Junhoe…thought.”** Jiwon was suddenly sobbing. Jiwon explained to Jinhwan what really happened behind that phone call. Now, Jinhwan was so confused about their situation.

**“I-I don’t know how…will I explain this.….all to h-him....knowing that I broke his t-trust.”** Jiwon said between his sobs. This time, Jinhwan watched with sympathy.

**“I don’t know either, Jiwo** **n. He hates you so much! He knew everything! He even knew it since that night that you and that model made out!”** Jinhwan said pressing on his temple.

**“He just hid it to himself** **, by the time he knew about it, you suddenly became so affectionate towards him.”** Jinhwan stood and started picking up the empty bottles on the floor.

**“He thought that he was just mistaken it. He even thought that it was from another possessive fan of yours who wanted to kiss you while performing.”** Jiwon started to cry more while hearing this.

**“But that night when he overheard you talking on your phone and even calling that woman “Baby”. He lost it, Jiwon.”** Jinhwan stopped and looked at the younger.

Jiwon didn’t expect that Junhoe knew it all this time. The thought alone made him angrier to himself. He remembered the time when he was courting Junhoe more than three years ago, he promised him that he will never break his heart like how Junhoe’s ex-lovers did.

But here he is, he just did the same damn thing without knowing it. For all those times that he was courting Junhoe, he also helped him to overcome his fear of falling in love again.

It was hard at first, it didn’t help that Junhoe was so stubborn but he successfully made it. Junhoe fell on Jiwon’s charms and after a year of courting, he finally said yes to him.

They were super happy back then, every day became tolerable because they have each other. Four months had passed on their relationship and Junhoe moved in to live with Jiwon. Since then, there are no dull moments in their relationship.

Bickering, teasing, cuddling with each other, making love in every corner of their shared apartment. They were contented being in each other’s arms. But that was over now. Junhoe left him.

Jinhwan sat beside Jiwon who doesn’t know what to do but to just repent on his wrongdoings and cry over and over again.

**“You know how Junhoe is, right? Once he broke up with you, he will never come back.”** Jinhwan said softly. He heard Jiwon continuously mumbled his apologies while crying.

Jinhwan hugged him and Jiwon lost himself. Uncontrollably crying on Jinhwan’s shoulder, pouring out all of the frustrations he had for the whole week without Junhoe.

After a long moment of crying, Jiwon had passed out, Jinhwan let him lie at the couch. It seemed that the younger didn’t have enough sleep for the past week.

While washing the used plates scattered in the kitchen, his phone rang. It was Junhoe. He doesn’t know if he will answer or just ignore the call. On the fifth ring, Jinhwan chose to answer it.

**“Junhoe”** Jinhwan called.

**“Hyung. Where are you?”** Junhoe’s hoarse voice came from the other line. Looks like he just woke up from his nap.

**“Well, I-I’m…”** Jinhwan hesitated. He doesn’t know how Junhoe will react once he knew that Jinhwan is with his ex-boyfriend.

**“Hyung? Are you okay? Seriously, where are you?”** Junhoe seems to get off from the bed and now walking.

**“Hyung?”** Jiwon suddenly called. Jinhwan looked at the younger who now also awaken. Wow, what a perfect timing, he thought.

Meanwhile, Junhoe heard it and that made him stopped on his tracks. He knew that voice very very well.

The voice that he loved for three years. The voice that he always looked forward to greet him when the morning comes. The voice that made him feel loved whenever it calls him. The voice whom he didn’t hear for a week. And the voice that broke his heart.

**“Are you perhaps…..with Jiwon?”** Junhoe asked. Confused about why his Jinhwan-hyung was suddenly with the person he hated.

Jinhwan hushed Jiwon and turned his back to talk with Junhoe properly.

**“Junhoe…”** Jinhwan started.

**“Hyung, why?! Why are you with him? I don’t fucking get it!”** Junhoe asked loudly, making the older flinched.

**“Junhoe, please calm down. I’m just checking on him.”** Jinhwan reasoned-out calmly.

**“Why? For what? Did he call you?!”** Junhoe asked irritably.

**“No! He didn’t. I swear. Actually, I’m the one who called him, Junhoe.”** Jinhwan said nervously.

**“Yunhyeong called me earlier asking on Jiwon’s whereabouts. He didn’t report on work for the whole week.”** The older explained. Junhoe heaved a loud sigh from the other line.

**“How…how is he?”** Junhoe asked suddenly. Jinhwan watched Jiwon as he looked with sad eyes on the picture frame he was holding. It’s his picture with Junhoe on their third anniversary. Jinhwan scoffed lightly from the scene.

**“Even me, myself, can’t believe this, but he looked more miserable than you.”** Jinhwan remarked. Junhoe remained silent.

**“Junhoe….”** Jinhwan called the younger softly.

**“I think. You should talk to him first. Let him explain.”** Jinhwan said hesitantly. He knows that Junhoe loves Jiwon so much.

Of all Junhoe’s ex-lovers, Jiwon was the only one who put an effort to understand Junhoe’s situation and stand on being in a relationship. He never saw any guy who had patience like Jiwon.

And he never saw Junhoe being so happy and contented in his life when they got together. He knew that they were the right one for each other. **“I don’t know, Hyung. Like I told you, it hurts like hell. I just can’t accept him again like nothing happened.”**

**“Junhoe, I didn’t say that you have to accept him again. What I said is let him explain first.”** Jinhwan explained. Junhoe became silent for a moment

**“I’ll think about it, Hyung.”** Junhoe mumbled. JInhwan sighed hoping that the younger was serious about it.

**“See you at home, then.”** Jinhwan end the call and walked back to where Jiwon was sitting.

**“I’m going home.”** Jinhwan softly declared. Jiwon paid him attention, tiredness was evident in his eyes.

**“Jiwon, fix yourself, will you? You looked like shit.”** Jinhwan said. Jiwon’s chuckle echoed in the living room.

**“It’s better this way, Hyung. I deserved to be shit after what I’ve done.”** Jiwon said sarcastically. The older didn’t buy his answer and heavily flicked Jiwon’s forehead.

**“Awww! Hyung what the—”** Jiwon held his forehead he felt dizzy from the impact. Jinhwan has a petite physique but he’s surely had a strong hand.

**“I said fix yourself dumbass! Junhoe will never run back to you even if you kill yourself in alcohol!”** Jinhwan said annoyingly.

**“Tch. As if he’ll come back after I fixed myself.”** Jiwon mumbled to himself, just enough for Jinhwan to hear him. The older hissed and glared at him.

**“Okay! Okay! I’ll try to stop drinking. I’ll fix myself. No need to give me that look, Hyung!”** Jiwon submitted raising both hands in surrender.

**“Also, answer Yunhyeong’s call! Understand? The fuck you’re doing with your life!”** Jinhwan shouted back while walking out of his apartment.

Jiwon scanned the room, it suddenly became different from its state before he passed out a while ago. Jinhwan made sure to leave the place clean. Thinking of what the older said to him, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments will be much appreciated. Love y'all! 😘💜💙


	3. A Fool For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the previous chapter too long so I have to cut it on two chapters. So, here it is! Enjoy Junbob Nation and Jornies! 💜💙

* * *

Junhoe was making himself busy by accepting a big project from a client located in Singapore. He was oriented that he should fly there from time to time to manage it. He thought that this will be a great opportunity for his architectural career and a chance to be away from Jiwon.

The past week has been hard for Junhoe. He wanted to get drunk to forget everything about Jiwon but his best friend Jinhwan didn’t allow him. If not for Jinhwan, the younger was surely always drunk to death.

The apartment door suddenly chimed and he knew Jinhwan was home.

**“Junhoe, have you eaten?”** Jinhwan asked. He bought food while he’s on his way home.

**“Not yet, Hyung. I’m finishing some work.”** The younger mumbled without tearing his attention on his laptop.

**“You are always on work, try to loosen up, will you?”** Jinhwan suggested while preparing the food he bought on their dining table. He doesn’t have time to cook for them since he just got back from Jiwon. Junhoe just ignored him.

**“Hey, eat first. That can wait.”** Jinhwan said leaning at the kitchen entrance. Junhoe didn’t hear him immediately, he was too busy on whatever he was doing on his laptop.

The older get pissed and made his way to the younger to give him a piece of his mind. But before he can nag to Junhoe he noticed what the younger was doing. He’s booking a flight to Singapore.

**“You’re going to Singapore?”** Jinhwan looked at the younger, shock was all over his face.

**“Uhh, yes Hyung. I have an upcoming project located in Singapore. I’ll have to be there to manage it.”** Junhoe was oblivious to Jinhwan’s shocked state. The latter was confused that Junhoe didn’t mention anything about this

**“Do you even have plans on telling me about this?”** Hurt was evident in Jinhwan’s voice and that made Junhoe looked at him. The older was glaring at him like he did a very unreasonable thing.

**“Hyung, this is a great opportunity for me. I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you earlier but it’s because I know that you will react this way.”** Junhoe explained while caressing his hyung’s arms to calm him.

**“You…You’re doing this to get away from Jiwon, right?”** The older pointed out. Junhoe looked away because of the question. There is no way he will let his best friend see the answer through his face.

**“Of course…not. I told you it’s for my work.”** He tried to reason out. Jinhwan snickered at his answer that made Junhoe rolled his eyes.

**“Try me, Junhoe.”** Jinhwan said sarcastically. He made his way back to the dining table and set up the food on his plate.

**“Finished that and eat, we will go somewhere after.”** He declared.

After a few moments, Junhoe stood and followed his hyung on the dining table. They ate silently. Junhoe was feeling anxious about something. He wanted to ask his Jinhwan-hyung about Jiwon but he thinks it is the worst idea. Jinhwan noticed it and he suddenly asks.

**“What is it? Spill.”** Junhoe was taken aback.

He was refraining himself because he already left that cheater for good but he can’t help but be worried by the time his hyung mentioned that Jiwon didn’t report on his work for the whole week. Jiwon will never do that, he will attend on his schedules regardless if he’s sick.

**“About Jiwon…”** Junhoe quietly said. Jinhwan coldly looked at him, waiting for his next words but it didn’t come.

**“Oooh. And what about Jiwon?”** Jinhwan teased.

**“Does he really didn’t come to work? For the… whole week?”** Junhoe asked hesitantly. Jinhwan stood up and put his used plate on the sink. He turned and leaned back on it facing Junhoe.

**“I told you, Yunhyeong called me nine times this morning asking about him. Every day, he’ll go to your apartment just to check if Jiwon was there but after an hour of knocking, no one opens the door for him. He also tried to contact his parents, but the idiot didn’t answer even their calls.”** Jinhwan said. Junhoe looked away while listening to his hyung.

**“If you are that worried about him, why don’t you talk to him instead?”** Jinhwan suggested with a thin smile. The younger know by that face and tone that he was being teased. 

**“No. I’m not ready to face him yet, forget about it, Hyung.”** Junhoe retorted. Jinhwan just sighed in surrender.

**“By the way, you said we’re going somewhere?”** Junhoe asked.

**“Yes. I need to look for a cake. For Chanwoo’s birthday next week.”** Jinhwan said as he went straight to the bathroom.

\------------------------

Jiwon was on his way to his studio, it’s been a week since he went there. As he walked, he spotted his manager outside his studio. Yunhyeong looked so stressed, he suddenly felt sorry knowing he was the reason for it.

**“Yungie…”** Jiwon softly called. Yunhyeong looked at him abruptly. Tears suddenly rolled down on his face when he saw Jiwon. The latter was shocked to witness it, he doesn’t know how to calm him.

**“Hey, why are you crying so suddenly?!”** Jiwon asked confusingly. Yunhyeong just hugged him and cry.

After a few moments, Yunhyeong freed him just to hit him on his shoulder. Jiwon whined in pain.

**“What the fuck are you trying to do, Kim Jiwon! Are you trying to kill me for worrying about you!”** Yunhyeong exclaimed.

**“I’m sorry dude. I have my personal reasons.”** Jiwon mumbled facing the door to finally open it.

**“Broken up with Junhoe was your personal reason?”** Yunhyeong asked sarcastically. Sure. Yunhyeong already knew about it. He is his manager anyway.

**“I don’t want to talk about it right now, Yungie.”** Jiwon coldly said, entering his studio, Yunhyeong just followed him silently.

**“I canceled all your schedules for this week. I thought you wouldn’t come back this soon.”** Yunhyeong said as he settled himself on the couch.

**“Thanks. I kinda want to ask you that actually. I’m not in the mood of taking schedules yet. I just want to work here in my studio for the meantime.”** Jiwon said while setting up his computer and preparing to start working.

**“Okay, if that’s what you want. But please answer my calls from now on, will you? Also, call your** **parents they are worried about you.”** Yunhyeong said as he walked towards beside Jiwon and pat his shoulder. Jiwon just shrugged and looked back at him.

**“I hope everything will be okay, Jiwon. I know you can survive this one. Trust me.”** Yunhyeong said with a wink.

**“Go home, dude. Have some sleep you need it.”** Jiwon turned his attention back to his computer and start working.

**“Yes, I definitely will. Ugh, finally! Bye, Jiwon!”** Yunhyeong shouted back as he walked out of the studio.

A few hours past, Jiwon finished a song, not that he was that inspired but he wrote it based on the feelings he has. It was the first time that he wrote a break-up song. He didn’t even think that he will be able to write one someday.

While he’s listening to his newly made song, he noticed a message notification on his phone. He checked it and it’s from Jisoo.

**_Kim Jisoo:_ ** _Hi Jiwon! Sorry to disturb you, but can I have your email address?_

 **_Kim Jiwon:_ ** _Jisoo, sorry I didn’t know you messaged. Its_ [ _bobbyindaeyo@hotmail.com_ ](mailto:bobbyindaeyo@hotmail.com)

**_Kim Jisoo:_ ** _No worries. I’ll send you something._

 **_Kim Jiwon:_ ** _Oh, okay._

After a few moments, he received an email from Jisoo. He didn’t know what to feel when he opened it. _It’s a wedding invitation._

\----------------------

Jinhwan and Junhoe arrived in a cake restaurant a few blocks away from Jinhwan’s apartment building. The older was so excited to look for the perfect cake for his boyfriend’s birthday in five days.

Junhoe, being a person with no interest in cakes and pastries looked for a table where he can settle himself and wait for his hyung.

As he walked and looked around, someone called for his name.

**“Junhoe over here!”** The voice said and he found the owner of it waving at him on the secluded part of the restaurant.

It’s Kim Suho, his college friend, who seemed like currently in a discussion with the other two persons. He walked to their table and greeted them.

**“Suho. It’s been a long time, man.”** Junhoe started as he half-hugged his old friend.

**“Yeah, it’s really been a long time. Oh. By the way, meet my fiancé, Kim Jisoo.”** Junhoe looked at the beautiful young lady Suho just introduced, he was confused because she’s too familiar and he also heard that name somewhere. Suho who noticed his sudden expression chuckled.

**“Is she too familiar?”** Suho asked him amusingly. Jisoo stood and offered a handshake to Junhoe which the latter accepted with a shy smile.

**“You’re a model, right?”** Junhoe too late to realize what he had just asked. The couple laughed at him.

**“Yes, I am. Also, I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for making our dream house come true.”** Jisoo said sweetly and he realized quickly what she’s talking about.

Junhoe remembered two years ago, Suho requested him to design and manage the building of his new house.

Back then, he was so confused to analyze why does the requested specific details for the house were too much for a man. It’s too feminine. Yes, it was simple yet elegant but knowing Suho, a plain structure of a house will be fine with him.

He thought that it was for her future wife and family. There are rumors that time that Suho was in a relationship with a young model but articles and news never identified who is it.

**“I’m happy that my clients liked it. And Congratulations to the both of you. Suho never mentioned you before, but I know this asshole was in love by the time we were building the house.”** Junhoe teased and grinned at his friend.

**“Speaking of, Love, I’ll just talk with Junhoe about something for a while. Can you continue the cake tasting without me?”** Suho said hands caressing Jisoo’s waist.

**“Sure. No problem, I’ll just update you once you’re done.”** Jisoo answered and Suho leaves her with a chaste kiss. Junhoe blushed on what he saw and looked away quickly.

They settled on the available table on the other side. He looked for his Jinhwan-hyung just to see him busy talking with seemed to be one of the bakers of the store.

**“So, I’m going strai** **ght to the point, Junhoe.”** Suho started and looked at him intently. Junhoe just blinked at him.

**“Are you still singing?”** Suho asked hesitantly. Junhoe was stunned by the question. He was confused about why Suho was suddenly asking him about that. They knew each other since college. They were rivals when it comes to singing.

One time, Suho, didn’t make it to the battle where he challenged Junhoe. He was in a car accident and Junhoe canceled the battle because of that saying that he will never take it as a win.

Since then, they both treat each other as a friend up until now. Their friendship was more on if anyone needs help, the other will be there right away.

**“Oh. Uhh. Not at all. I’ve become busy with work.”** Junhoe replied. Suho scratched the back of his neck, Junhoe knew that he’s having a hard time, he’ll just do that if he was hesitant or worried about something.

**“What is it? Just tell me.”** Junhoe said encouragingly. Suho looked at him intently.

**“Junhoe, can you please be my best man and sing at our wedding?”** Junhoe just realized that he shouldn’t ask for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank once again for @thejunbobstory for being my resident critique in writing this. I love you! 😘💜💙
> 
> Violent reactions are highly accepted 😂


	4. Miss You Like Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! It's been a while, sorry for making you wait! I've been away on Twitter for a week for some personal reasons. Thank you for those who always messaging me thru Line and WhatsApp, giving me updates about our boys specially JunBob! 
> 
> And since its my birthday last week, this chapter is for you guys! A 2-in-1 gift for all who waited for an update! I miss you all! Hope you'll like this!

* * *

_Marriage was one of the things Jiwon was looking forward to his relationship with Junhoe. By the time Chanwoo introduced Junhoe to him as his boyfriend’s best friend he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him._

_Since that night, he made an effort so that the young architect will notice him. Every morning he will drop by on Junhoe’s office just to bring a specially made breakfast which the younger just shrugged off at first._

_But his colleagues didn’t let him live peacefully, asking him why a popular rapper always dropping by in his office just to visit him. This made Junhoe realized that even he doesn’t know the reason after all. That’s why on the fifth day, Junhoe confronted the rapper._

**_“Kim Jiwon, why are you always here? And what’s with the breakfast you always brought for me. You’re getting creepier.”_ ** _Junhoe asked nonchalantly, eyes on the plates he was working._

**_“I thought you’ll never ask.”_ ** _Jiwon said amusingly while setting up the food. Junhoe glared at him which made the older chuckle._

**_“Well, this is my way for you to notice me. They said that ‘The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach’. And I think it worked, 'cause you’re talking to me right now.”_ ** _Jiwon remarked smiling. Junhoe tilted his head confused about what Jiwon meant by that._

_The rapper suddenly walked towards him, as he reached Junhoe’s table, he leaned forward both hands on the top of the table, making an eye to eye with him. Junhoe raised his eyebrow on the tactics Jiwon was making right now._

**_“Junhoe, did I ever mentioned before that you’re the most beautiful man that I’ve ever seen?_ ** _” Jiwon can’t help but caressed Junhoe’s soft cheek tenderly. The younger flinched from the contact but he didn’t move away._

**_“I like you very very much, Junhoe. In case you are not aware of that. And I’ll do anything just to make you like me back.”_ ** _He casually said while looking at Junhoe’s brown eyes intently, the architect blushed at what he said. The words Jiwon used made him shiver down to his spine._

_His hand made its way to Junhoe’s chin and tilted it. He leaned closer and before Junhoe knows it, soft lips were pressed on his. Jiwon was kissing him. The younger can’t help but close his eyes and kiss him back._

_It was a slow kiss at first, Jiwon shifted his head to kiss him more deeply. Junhoe made a muffled sound and the older cupped his other cheek. The kiss lasted for a long time, they kissed passionately not minding that they are doing it on office hours and they might be caught by the other people._

_Jiwon slowly pulled away to catch his breath and leaned his forehead to Junhoe’s. The latter can’t believe that he allowed Jiwon to kissed him, they didn’t even know each other that much! He got carried away and he even kissed him back!_

_Junhoe feeling embarrassed looked away and Jiwon chuckled. He stood properly and turned away, he made his way to the door but before he opened it he spoke._

**_“Eat the food before it gets cold. And don’t think too much about that kiss. It’s a reward for making me always in a good mood before going to work.”_ ** _Jiwon said with a wink and got out of the Junhoe’s office._

_Since then, Jiwon will always visit him, not just in the morning but even after work. The rapper will take him to dinner dates in all of the fancy restaurants he knew. After the dinner, he’ll drive Junhoe home but end up making out either in his car or on Junhoe’s apartment._

_Jiwon didn’t know that Junhoe will let him this close to him that fast, not that he’s complaining but he didn’t expect that he might also have an effect on the young architect._

_Jiwon knew it will never be the same, especially now that he has Junhoe in his life._

Jiwon looked again at the wedding invitation Jisoo has sent to him. The invitation has initials of S and J at the top. It was colored with a combination of pastel pink and yellow which made the invitation looked more cool and elegant in his eyes.

The wedding will be three weeks from now. Too sudden, he thought. But he realized that if his proposal last week succeeded, he’ll definitely want to get married also with Junhoe as soon as possible.

Now, he guessed the thought will just remain a dream of his. He pulled out his phone, Junhoe’s picture on his lock screen was the first one he saw when he opened it. Junhoe in his blue long sleeves and black pants, with a sweet shy smile on his face.

He remembered he took this picture one time when he got home and saw Junhoe, sitting in front of their apartment door, who seemed to wait for him. The younger said he left his own keys inside and doesn’t remember the passcode of their flat.

The older thought it was too cute, and the way Junhoe shyly smile at him, he didn’t want to miss this chance so he took a picture of him. Those were the times where Junhoe made his heart flutter. Simple things his boyfriend does yet have a big impact on him.

Jiwon was half-crying and half-laughing right now that he remembered those memories. He might have looked like an idiot but he really misses Junhoe like crazy. He quickly looked for Junhoe’s number. He wanted to call or just leave a message to Junhoe so badly. He didn’t try it since he knew that the younger will just ignore it.

But who knows, you’ll never know unless you try, right? So he composed a message for Junhoe.

**_Jiwon:_ ** _Junhoe. I’m sorry._

 **_Jiwon:_ ** _Junhoe. I’m so|_

 **_Jiwon:_ ** _Junhoe.|_

 **_Jiwon:_ ** _Junhoe. Let me explain._

 **_Jiwon:_ ** _Junhoe. Let me|_

 **_Jiwon:_ ** _Junhoe. Le|_

 **_Jiwon:_ ** _Junhoe.|_

 **_Jiwon:_ ** _Junhoe. How are you? I missed you so much. I love you. Always._

After a few moments of battling with his mind, Jiwon hit the send button.

\-------------------

**“I’m so excited on how Chanwoo will react once I give him the cake. Ugh! I can’t wait anymore!** Jinhwan said excitedly towards Junhoe while they are on their way back to his apartment. He already talked to one of the bakers of the restaurant earlier to request a special cake for Chanwoo with baseball as its design since he’s a Baseball player after all.

But the young architect was not paying attention to everything he said. Junhoe’s been like this since he approached the older on the counter to ask if he’s done. He stopped on his tracks and pulled Junhoe’s arms annoyingly.

**“Yah! Are you okay?”** Jinhwan exclaimed that made Junhoe snapped out on his own thoughts.

**“You look like a lost puppy. Anything happened?”** Junhoe looked away not ready to tell his hyung about his thoughts.

**“Nothing, hyung. I’m just tired.”** Junhoe replied, avoiding Jinhwan’s gaze and hold in his arms. But the older refused to let him go and pulled him again now facing him.

**“Junhoe…”** Jinhwan glared.

**“Ugh! Okay. You already knew Kim Suho right?”** Junhoe replied with grimaced on his face.

**“Oh, your other friend, the popular one?”** Junhoe sighed as he continued walking.

**“Well, I accidentally met him a while ago at the restaurant.”** Jinhwan tilted his head and wait for further details.

**“He asked me to be his Best Man at his wedding.”** Yikes! A celebrity wedding the older thought. A few moments, Jinhwan can’t help but scoffed, was this the reason why Junhoe was phasing out? Junhoe glared at him.

**“Pfft. I’m sorry but I don’t really see anything wrong about that. Of course, he will ask you that, you’ve been friends for many years too.”** Jinhwan replied amusingly.

**“Hyung, he also requested me to sing at their wedding.”** Junhoe said quietly, slowly stopping from his tracks to check Jinhwan’s reaction.

**“Oh— that’s….”** Jinhwan said stunned, eyes stared at him with concern. The older knew that Junhoe doesn’t like the idea, it’s been years since the last time he actually sings. He suddenly remembered everything about it.

_Eight years ago, Junhoe wanted to pursue his passion and dreams in singing. So, he tried to join competitions on TV and online, he even tried to audition on talent companies. Unfortunately, he didn’t win any of those competitions and none of those companies accepted him._

_The reason? Because they thought his voice was not that qualified to be an idol, too husky, too much for a solo, or to team up for an idol group. On one show that he joined, one of the judges even said that his voice was for a rock ballad genre, which Korean viewers didn’t appreciate much at that time._

_That incident made Junhoe never want to try singing again. He felt very embarrassed from the comments he heard from the judges especially when it was aired. Also, knowing that probably many people are watching the shows and will saw what happened. It also added the fact that his friend Suho was the one who became a successful singer and not him._

_Since then, he didn’t participate in any activities that include singing. They didn’t even go to karaoke to bond or to kill time because Junhoe doesn’t want to. No one in his friends and relatives knew about his talent in singing except for his family, Jinhwan and Suho._

_Even his ex-boyfriend, Jiwon, who’s a popular rapper doesn’t know that he can actually sing too. It didn’t even bother him that much since he wanted to just forget everything about it._

**“What did you answer to him then?”** Jinhwan asked carefully not wanting to trigger the younger about his past.

**“I said…...yes.”** Junhoe mumbled. Jinhwan stopped on his tracks and looked at him abruptly.

**“Junhoe, you can totally refuse his request. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to!”** Jinhwan exclaimed. He was there when Junhoe experienced depression about the incident. He was there when he saw Junhoe always crying and blaming himself for not being a good singer that can satisfy the Korean viewers and listeners.

He knew that it left a scar on him and one of the reasons why he has these trust issues about other people. He remembered what Junhoe said after his 3rd breakup, the one before he met Jiwon. _“ **If you can’t satisfy them, they will never appreciate you, they will just leave you behind.”**_

Silence enveloped the both of them. Junhoe doesn’t like the idea of him singing once again. But this is Suho’s request and he can’t just turn him down. Suho didn’t know about his depression and what he had been through over the years. After a few moments, they arrived at the apartment building and Junhoe suddenly faced his hyung.

**“I’ll do it. But after this, there will be no next time so don’t worry.”** Junhoe assured Jinhwan with a smile and pulled him to enter the building.

As they arrived on Jinhwan’s pad, his phone chimed from a message he just received. He pulled out his phone to checked for it and he felt his knees get weak as he read the message.

_It’s a message from Jiwon._

**“Junhoe?”** Jinhwan called when he realized Junhoe didn’t follow him in entering the room. He saw the young man staring at his phone, looking like he was about to cry. Was it the asshole this time? He thought.

**“Hey? What is it?”** Jinhwan asked as he took Junhoe’s phone to check it. And boy, he was right the asshole finally messaged him. Junhoe let out a sob, bet he can’t control his feelings for the first time in this whole week.

**“Junhoe….”** The older called softly as he pulled and embraced Junhoe tightly.

**“Hyung……I missed him too.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and violent reactions are highly appreciated!


	5. Hate That I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter for my younger sister in JunBob's heart @thejunbobstory. HAHAHA. 💙💜  
> Aena, cheer up, sweetie!  
> Always be reminded that I'll be here for you no metter whut! I love you! JunBob loves you! JunBob Nation loves you! And we will wait for your comeback! 😘
> 
> To all of the readers of this story, hope you'll like this update as well! 💜💙

* * *

**“Happy Birthday Chanwoo!”** The guests greeted altogether as Jinhwan holds the baseball-themed cake for the candle blowing.

They are now in the garden on a resort in Donghae that Chanwoo had reserved for his birthday celebration. The guests were composed of his and Jinhwan’s family, colleagues in his baseball team, and some close friends, including Junhoe.

After Chanwoo blew his cake Jinhwan pulled him in a sweet kiss, which made the guests laughed and cheered for them. Junhoe just clapped and laughed along knowing that his best friend was just waiting for the right time to do this.

The dance party started a few moments later and some of the guests were on the dance floor in the middle of the venue. Junhoe was enjoying his drink on his own at the bar, looking at the whole place, with loud sounds, people dancing and some are just chatting and laughing on their tables.

He didn’t expect that Chanwoo and Jinhwan can make many friends like this. He wished he can be as socialize as them. He only made friends with Suho and Jinhwan, you may also add Chanwoo since he was his best friend’s boyfriend, Jiwon as his ex-lover and Yunhyeong as his ex-lover’s manager.

He’s not a socializing person even at work. He will just go to work to finish his projects and to attend meetings but conversing with his colleagues about personal life is a big NO for him. All his life, he was contented by being with Jinhwan. They naturally became best friends because their mothers were best friends too.

Jinhwan always looks after Junhoe since they were kids, that’s why Junhoe became dependent on him. But when they enter college, having a different course leads them to study at different universities and that made them distant from each other. They will just meet over the weekends when they are going to their parent’s home.

One time, Jinhwan called Junhoe to come over in his apartment to bond with him. That’s when he knew about Chanwoo, the thought of Jinhwan in a relationship made Junhoe upset. It’s not that he doesn’t want Jinhwan to be happy, but it’s just that it will be harder for them to meet now that Jinhwan will surely give his whole attention to his boyfriend.

The thought of being alone made Junhoe depressed once again. He didn’t have any other friends and he doesn’t want to make a new one. Being an only child made an impact on his childhood, even now that he is a young fine man.

He stared at his best friend who looked like having the time of his life, dancing with Chanwoo. Grinding with each other not minding the teasings from the crowd. Both of their parents have already gone to their respective rooms, so they can do anything below the belt without their parents collapsing.

Junhoe felt a pang on his chest, he suddenly felt jealous of how he sees Jinhwan being so happy and contented in his life with Chanwoo. How he wished he can be also like that with Jiwon. But it can’t be, not now that he knew Jiwon cheated at him.

The young architect turned his gaze away and asked for another glass of his favorite drink. Tonight he wants to get drunk until he passes out and just rests his head from all of the things that burden him.

Moments later, he felt an arm hugging his waist and a head leaning on his shoulder. He quickly glanced only to find his Jinhwan-hyung back-hugging him.

**“Hey, baby boy. Why are you alone here? Come, dance with us!”** Jinhwan smiled at him amusingly. Shaking Junhoe’s body as he embraced it. Chanwoo sat on the next stool and grinning at them casually. Junhoe knew that both of them are drunk already.

**“Hyung, you should rest, I think you drank too much.”** Junhoe suggested. Jinhwan stomp his feet and glared back at him.

**“Oh come on Junhoe! The night is still young! Let’s have fun!”** The older said excitingly as he put his arms around his boyfriend and gave him a chaste kiss.

Junhoe rolled his eyes on the scene. **“Ugh, get a room!”** He said that made the couple laugh.

They continue their conversation and sometimes the couple will just tease Junhoe over everything, Jinhwan didn’t stop on convincing him to dance with them. But suddenly, the older paused to check something on Junhoe’s side.

**“Oh— is that Jiwon?”** Jinhwan said slowly as he stared at a figure who’s entering the garden. Junhoe shockingly looked at his side just to see his ex-lover walking carelessly. He suddenly glared at Jinhwan who just mouthed “not me” to him. And they both looked at Chanwoo who’s looking so guilty.

**“Uhh, I invited him. I’m sorry I just learned yesterday that you two have broken up.”** Chanwoo replied smiling sheepishly.

**“What the fuck babe!”** Jinhwan can’t help but punch his boyfriend’s arms. Junhoe runs his hands through his face upon hearing it. Chanwoo shifted on his seat to Junhoe’s other side while Jinhwan followed him to calm Junhoe.

\-----------------------

Meanwhile, Jiwon is still looking for Chanwoo on the crowd. He was surprised to see the venue so packed. Well, that’s probably the perks of being the star player of a baseball team, he thought.

A server passed thru him and offered him a drink. He also took this chance to ask about the birthday celebrant.

**“Ah, Mr. Jung! He’s over there at the bar, Sir!”** The server said pointing where the bar is located. And he saw his friend Chanwoo together with Jinhwan and some guy he can’t recognize yet because of the disco lights and he’s being covered by Chanwoo and Jinhwan.

He walked towards them while bopping his head lightly as the loud sounds filled the whole place.

**“Chanwoo!”** Jiwon called that made the couple looked at him, shocked was evident all over their faces. 

**“Oh— Jiwon-hyung! You’re here.”** Chanwoo said awkwardly while scratching his nape.

**“Hi, Jinhwan-hyung.”** Jiwon greeted carefully. Jinhwan sighed and covered the other guy completely before nodding to him.

**“Uhm, I’m sorry I’m kinda late. I just got out from work before going here.”** Jiwon reasoned carefully. He doesn’t know why but it feels like the atmosphere was so odd.

Chanwoo invited him three days ago to attend his birthday celebration which he accepted right away because he might have enjoyed socializing once again. Also, to let himself loose from thinking too much about Junhoe who didn’t even reply to his messages.

**“It’s okay hyung! Ahh…Have you eaten? Let’s go…and get you food.”** Chanwoo said while forcedly dragging Jiwon away. When the two got out of Jinhwan’s sight, he looked back to check Junhoe whose face was still covered by his hands.

**“Are you okay? I think you should head first so that Jiwon will not see you.”** Jinhwan said as he caressed Junhoe’s shoulder which the latter didn’t answer.

**“May we call our birthday celebrant Jung Chanwoo and his partner Kim Jinhwan to give us a few words for the guests who came tonight.”** The host suddenly announced, Jinhwan can’t help but rolled his eyes, he doesn’t want to leave Junhoe alone so he sat beside Junhoe.

**“Hyung, you can go. I’ll be alright.”** Junhoe mumbled without raising his head from his position.

**“Chanwoo can do it alone. Let me walk you into your room. Let’s go.”** Jinhwan tries to pull Junhoe’s arms but the younger resist it.

**“Ugh, hyung just go!”** Junhoe can help but to shout this time. Jinhwan flinched by the sudden burst of Junhoe but decided to just leave his best friend on his own.

\----------------------------

**“Jiwon-hyung, sorry but can you help yourself? I have to go there quickly.”** Jiwon just nodded at Chanwoo and the younger is running back to the stage for his speech.

After he got some food on his plate and a drink, he looked around to check where to seat. But since the venue was full-packed he can’t see any vacant one. The guests started to clap as Chanwoo and Jinhwan made their way to the stage.

He looked again for the bar and saw that there are still vacant seats there, he also noticed that the guy who’s been with Jinhwan and Chanwoo was still there. Face on his hands and not minding the noise around him. He seemed like he’s already drinking a lot.

He decided to seat right next to the guy, but as he slowly approaches the bar he realized who that guy really is. The black shiny hair, back features, the broad shoulders, the scent that he can recognize quickly even though he is still meters away from him.

**“Junhoe….”** Jiwon called softly as he stands beside his ex-lover. The soft voice still made the young architect flinched. Junhoe slowly removed his hands on his face and glanced back to Jiwon.

They met again for the first time in almost two weeks of being separated. Junhoe avoided Jiwon’s gaze and sighed loudly. He just wanted to have a peaceful night but why did the fate won’t allow him to do that.

**“Is that really you? Y-you’re h-here.”** Jiwon still can’t believe that he’s looking at Junhoe right now. He is doing his very best to not jump on Junhoe right then and there and hug him tightly.

Junhoe rolled his eyes but it just made his head dizzy. He realized that maybe he drank too much. Now, he just wanted to leave Jiwon alone and rest on his room peacefully. So, he stood up and about to walked away when he suddenly felt his vision go round.

Fortunately, Jiwon was there to catch him before he might fall. _Not now, please!_ Junhoe thought.

**“Go away! I can handle myself!”** Junhoe pushed Jiwon away and continued his steps to the door that connects the garden and the lobby. When he finally entered the lobby beaming lights welcomed him that made him dizzier.

He slowly walked his way to the elevator, and click his floor number. His knees are wobbling and he can’t stand up properly that he has to sit for a while so that he doesn’t stumble and fall.

Elevator doors were about to close when suddenly a hand stops it from closing. Before he can yell on who the earth did that, a pair of strong hands pulled him to stand.

**“What the fuck are you doing! Let me go!”** Junhoe shouted as he pushed Jiwon but the latter holds him tightly.

**“No! I can’t just leave you alone like this! You can’t even stand up properly!”** Jiwon shouted back. Junhoe wanted to punch this man right now because he knew he’s right.

_Just this time Junhoe, just let him guide you to your fucking room, ‘cause it’s_ _definitely_ _your fucking fault why you are suffering like this._ The young architect thought to himself.

**“What’s your room number?”** Jiwon asked when they got out of the elevator. The question didn’t register to Junhoe quickly as he was trying to control himself from kissing Jiwon senseless. The man’s scent is his fucking weakness.

**“Junhoe? I said what is your room number?”** Jiwon repeated. Junhoe stared at him unknowingly and his gazed lowered to the man’s soft red lips. He shook his head hoping it could refresh his thoughts.

**“Uhmm. 302.”** Junhoe whispered. Jiwon noticed Junhoe’s tempting stares at him but he can’t let his feelings act right now. He should send Junhoe in his room safely.

They finally arrived at the front of Junhoe’s room and Jiwon asked for the keycard. But Junhoe being stubborn he is, didn’t answer him. So, he doesn’t have a choice but to look for it himself on Junhoe’s pockets which they both regretted. As Jiwon made his hands touch his ex-lover’s back pocket Junhoe leaned to him and softly moaned.

Jiwon felt the heat that Junhoe’s body emitted, which made him groaned controllably. Good thing, he found the keycard on one of the back pockets and quickly tap it to the door lock.

By the time Jiwon close the doors, Junhoe can’t hold himself back anymore and pinned Jiwon to the walls. Kissing his ex-lover aggressively, which made the other man taken aback.

When Jiwon had recovered from his shock, he lightly pushed Junhoe who’s now unbuttoning his shirt.

**“No. Junhoe, you’re drunk!”** Jiwon said panting, he dragged Junhoe’s hands away from his unbuttoned shirt. Junhoe licked his lips deliciously as he stared hungrily to Jiwon’s chest peeking on his shirt.

Junhoe pulled his hands from the tight hold and caressed the other man’s smooth chest. He stared back to Jiwon’s brown orbs as his hands made its way to the latter’s sharp jaw.

**“I don’t care. I want you right now.”** Junhoe said breathlessly and that made Jiwon stop on controlling himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and violent reactions are highly appreciated! 💜💙


	6. Stuck With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for making you wait! I've been busy with something personal and my work also didn't allow me to make time in updating this. I'm really sorry! 
> 
> This is for all my readers who are patiently waiting for this update. And to all Jornies out there! Love y'all! 💜💙  
> JUNBOB NATION RISE! 💜💙

* * *

A loud ringtone awoke Junhoe's deep sleep. He groans and reluctantly opened his eyes, a bright ray of sunlight peeking through the curtain of the room was the first thing that came into his sight. Taking a moment to rub the sleep from his eyes before he tried to rummage his beeping phone on his pants that were scattered on the floor.

**“Hello”** he answers, voice sounding rough and tired.

**“Ya! Where are you! Are you gonna make me fucking worried all day! I’m fucking pissed right now so don’t try me!”** Jinhwan shouted continuously on the other line that made the younger flinched.

**“Ugh, hyung~ isn’t it too early to curse and shout at me like that?”** He grumbled, yawning, and stretching his arms.

**“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! We’ve been looking for you since last night! And you are not in your room too! We’ve been knocking on it for an hour and it seems like there’s no one in there!”** Jinhwan exclaimed Junhoe can feel his frustration over the phone.

Yet he can’t understand one thing. _Why the hell he didn’t hear any knocks from his door, but awaken by a simple phone call?_

**“Hyung, I didn’t hear any knocks from you. Are you sure you’re knocking on the right room?** Junhoe replied defensively, which made Jinhwan hissed on the other line.

**“Uhmm, Junhoe…. We’re just here outside your door, knocking non-stop. Are you sure you are in your room?”** Chanwoo remarked butting into their conversation.

With a groan of protest, Junhoe reluctantly sits up, taking a moment to open his eyes completely before he checked his surroundings except for the bed that he’s currently sitting on. He still can’t hear any knocks from his friends.

**“Ugh, just wait let me–”** Then suddenly he heard a soft groan and an arm was thrown around his waist. He quickly snapped out of his sleepy thoughts and turned his attention to the body beside him.

_WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK?!_

**“Aaaaaggghhh!!”** Junhoe screamed and abruptly moved away from the bed causing him to fall on the floor.

Jiwon suddenly gets up from his deep sleep just to see Junhoe holding the part of his body that had been hurt from the fall.

**“Junhoe?! What happen?! Did something happen there?”** Jinhwan asked with concern.

_Why am I next to Jiwon in a fucking bed? Fuck._

**“Oh–ah yeah–I mean–no hyung, I’m fine h-here..”** Junhoe stammered while looking everywhere except the man looking intently at him, sitting gloriously on his bed. _On his fucking bed!_

**“Uh, hyung. I’ll call you again later. Don’t worry, I’m alive and kicking! Just–just enjoy your day with Chanwoo. I’ll see you later. Bye.”** Junhoe said before ending the call, not giving his hyung a chance to answer him.

**“What are you doing here, Jiwon?”** He asked angrily. Jiwon just leaned his head on his hand that was resting on the bed. **“Of course, I’m sleeping, resting. This is a hotel room, Junhoe.”** Jiwon answered mockingly which made Junhoe more annoyed.

**“Cut the bullshit! What are you doing here in my room!”** Junhoe can’t help but shout. _The nerve of this guy!_ He thought.

**“Hmm, does it look like you are in your room?”** The rapper chuckled, Junhoe abruptly scanned the room and realizing that this is not his hotel room. _Now, where is he?_

**“This is my room. I hope it answers the question on your mind right now.”** He remarked, grinning at him like this was some romantic scene from a movie.

**“Tell me, Junhoe. You don’t remember anything about last night, do you?”** Jiwon asked playfully. Truth be told, he doesn’t remember anything at all!

He shut his eyes and pinched his temple, he slowly felt a threatening hangover coming through. Then, memories from last night flashing back vividly in his mind.

**_“I don’t care. I want you right now.”_ ** _Junhoe said breathlessly and that made Jiwon stop on controlling himself._

_Jiwon pins the younger at the wall before he kissed him hungrily. Two weeks of being separated and not able to have an intimate moment like this made them both hungry for each other’s touch._

_The rapper pulled away from the kiss and start trailing hot kisses down to Junhoe’s neck and shoulder, sucking it like there’s no tomorrow knowing that it will definitely leave marks when the morning comes._

**_“Fuck Jiwon!”_ ** _Junhoe felt like he’s on fire as the other man’s hands traced his chest down to his hips. Jiwon managed to unbutton the younger’s shirt and his tongue made its way to the latter’s nipple._

**_“Oh–yes”_ ** _Junhoe moaned, voice almost choking. He can feel Jiwon’s arousal against his own and it’s killing him slowly. He tangled his fingers on his lover’s hair and grind his clothed arousal which aimed a delicious moan from both of them._

_Jiwon came to the younger’s lips to kiss him senselessly. Much to rapper’s surprise Junhoe pulled him closer and angled his head to deepen the kiss. Chest to chest, they can both feel the loud and strong beating of each other’s hearts._

_Junhoe pulled away to catch their breaths resting his hands against the other man’s shoulders. A few moments, Jiwon was about to kiss the young architect again when suddenly Junhoe tightens his grip on Jiwon’s shoulder and……_

**_“What the fuck Junhoe! Are you serious?! Puking while we’re making-out?!”_ ** _Jiwon asked him incredulously._

**_“Oops… Sorry.”_ ** _Junhoe chuckled._

**_“Ugh, you are drunk as hell! Look at yourself!”_ ** _Jiwon hissed. Since then Junhoe keeps vomiting all of the drinks and food that he had taken throughout the night. While Jiwon was cleaning him over and over again._

**“Fuck.”** Junhoe mumbled as he kept his gaze away. _You’re such an idiot Koo Junhoe! Now think of the things you can do to kill yourself!_ He thought to himself.

**“Do you finally remember? You just puked all over your place that I have to bring you here in my room just to make sure that you’ll stay alive till morning.”** The rapper remarked. Junhoe can’t help but felt embarrassed for himself. He never got wasted like this for his whole life when he’s drinking. He doesn’t even know why he tried to drown himself in alcohol last night. _It’s Chanwoo’s birthday for fucking sake!_

**“You even puked at me. Which is gross by the way.”** Jiwon continued his teasing that made Junhoe more annoyed than earlier. He’s having the time of his life now he knew that Junhoe was probably embarrassed to death because of his stupidity.

Junhoe turned his gaze back to Bobby and noticed the look on the latter’s eyes as if he was naked. Then something hit him! He slowly looked down at his own body and realized that he was actually naked in front of Jiwon!

He quickly pulled the blanket to cover himself which made the other man scoffed. **“Baby, I’ve seen you naked a thousand times before. No need to be shy here.”** Jiwon said teasingly with a wink. _The nerve of this guy!_

**“W-why did you undress me? And can you please put your shirt on!”** Junhoe asked irritably. Jiwon smirked at him and got up from the bed to put on a shirt from his suitcase. He’s enjoying this right now.

**“You’re reacting like you didn’t see me naked like this.”** Jiwon said amusingly. Looking back to Junhoe who just remained silent. He slowly walked towards the younger and kneel in front of him.

“ **Well, if I can recall it right, most of the time, I’m naked whenever I’m with you.”** Jiwon cupped the younger’s chin and caressed his sharp jaw tenderly. That alone made a shiver down to Junhoe’s spine. The latter gasp at the contact, he can also smell his ex-lover’s body scent that always makes his head go wild.

Jiwon looked at his lips hungrily. Slowly closing the space between their faces. _No, Junhoe! Don’t be fooled! Push him! Just fucking push him, you idiot!_ He can’t help but close his eyes anticipating what’s coming, then suddenly, Jiwon spoke.

**“Put this on, you’ll get cold.”** Jiwon said breathlessly giving a pair of clothes for Junhoe to wear and he moved away to the other side of the room. Junhoe let out a deep breath that he didn’t even know he was holding. _Serves you right, idiot!_ He thought to himself.

**“And take the meds on the side table. In case you might have a hangover.”** Jiwon said nonchalantly.

**“I–I don’t need this. I have my clothes a-anyway. I-I should better get going…”** Junhoe tried to dismissed.

**“Your shirt is still wet.”** The older pointed at the wet shirt hanging on the bathroom bar.

**“And I’m not sure if the room attendant already cleaned all the mess on your room.”** He added as he picks up the phone to confirm if Junhoe’s room is in a clean state right now, which is not.

**“Oh is that so? Can you call me once they finish to clean it?”** Jiwon replied to the receptionist over the phone. Junhoe quickly putting on the clothes that Jiwon gave him, that he instantly regretted because of Jiwon’s scent on it. He can’t do anything about it, so he just rolled his eyes and sighed loudly as take the medicine that was prepared for him.

**“If I may ask Sir, what is your relation to the guest in Room 302?”** The receptionist asked that made Jiwon taken aback.

**“Oh–uhm… He’s my……”** The older thrown a look to the other man who's sitting on the couch looking back at him probably waiting for an update about his messy room.

**“I–I’m his……friend,”** Jiwon said hesitantly and looked away awkwardly. **“Yeah…I’m his friend.** Jiwon replied not noticing the look on Junhoe’s eyes.

**“Also can you serve us breakfast for two?”** Jiwon asked.

**“If that’s the case, this will be duly noted, Sir. We will serve your breakfast a few moments. Thank you!”** The woman on the other line said before the rapper ended the call.

Jiwon seated at the other side of the couch with a few distances from the other. Junhoe managed to fish out his phone, pretending that he was reading something important to avoid the awkwardness surrounding them.

A few moments later, their breakfast arrived they ate quietly.

**“So, how are you?”** Jiwon tried to ask quietly as he set back his cup of coffee to the table. His voice made the young architect snap out of his thoughts.

**“I’m fine, I guess? And you?”** Junhoe tried to calm his voice but deep inside he is quivering. He’s still thinking how the hell happen that he is in this situation? He did his best to avoid Jiwon but he ended up here locked in this room and eating a delicious breakfast with the very reason why he had sleepless nights for the past two weeks.

**“Still the same. Still missing you.”** Jiwon mumbled and stared at Junhoe. The latter averted his gaze.

**“I know you hated to hear this, but I just wanted to say that I’m really really sorry.”** He said miserably.

**“I don’t know where or how to start, just to gain your trust again. But I will do everything just to have you back in my life, Junhoe. I can wait for you if you want, whenever you are ready to accept me again. Just please….don’t leave me.”** Jiwon said with a conviction in his eyes, Junhoe can’t help but stare back at him. The older abruptly stood on his seat and moments later he was on Junhoe’s side kneeling.

**“Junhoe, I love you so much…”** Jiwon said sobbing as if it will fix the misunderstanding between the two of them.

**“I can’t live without you. I miss you.”** He reached out for Junhoe’s hand put it in his face kissing it lovingly. The young architect can’t stand the sight and his tears also rolled down in his cheeks.

**“Jiwon…”** Junhoe managed to whisper before he pulled the older into a soft kiss. Jiwon was taken aback by the move but managed to reciprocate the kiss.

Junhoe gripped the back of Jiwon’s neck and he angles himself for deeper contact. The sound the younger’s pleasure causes Jiwon to pull him closer and they feel the heat against each other.

Jiwon’s mouth encompasses Junhoe’s, almost learning again every inch of the latter’s body as the rapper’s palms spread out over the curves of his waist.

Junhoe managed to snake his legs around his lover’s waist, Jiwon stood and moved them to the bed. The younger flips him over and straddled him between his legs.

Jiwon let Junhoe dominates him, he didn’t expect that he will see this kind of Junhoe once again after last night especially when he is sober.

**“Oh God, Junhoe…”** Jiwon moaned as the younger grind on his crouch, a familiar sensation covers his body. The other kissed him passionately still doing slow jerks on his arousal. He can feel that he was about to cum on that alone.

Few more jerks he’s stuttering and he comes with a loud moan. **“Fuck….Baby, wait!”** Jiwon pulled Junhoe in a tight hug as he let himself cool down from the mind blown orgasm.

**“Fuck, Junhoe you’re so hot. I can’t believe I come just because of that…”** Jiwon exclaimed. The younger chuckled and pulled away from the hug.

**“Don’t worry I just got off too from that.”** Junhoe said grinning at him. The older stared back at him, planted a kiss on his forehead, and sighed.

**“I’m sorry I know this is wrong. I shouldn’t have done that. I should….wait.”** Jiwon said miserably that made them silent.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Junhoe pulled away from him. He answered the call from the hotel reception informing him that Junhoe’s room was already cleaned and ready to use again.

After the call, he looked back at Junhoe who’s now wearing his clothes from last night. Ready to leave and head back to his own room, he slowly turned his attention to Jiwon.

**“Thank you for last night and for this morning too.”** The young architect started, fidgeting his hands and can’t look on Jiwon’s brown eyes that looking intently at him. The latter expecting a goodbye spiel from the other so he looked away. He can’t look at Junhoe’s eyes while he is rejecting him.

_Is this really the end of them?_

**“I don’t know how, but you said that you will wait for me right?”** Junhoe asked with a smile on his lips. Jiwon was stunned by his last words and can’t help but smile too.

**“Of course, I will.”** He replied.


	7. Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter update! A loud clap for me hahaha. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy this one! Love y'all! 💜💙

* * *

Jinhwan was restless in his chair. He already had several cups of coffee but none of it gave him peace of mind. They are now at Han-beans Café, one of the most popular coffee shops in Donghae.

Chanwoo offered him a slice of blueberry cheesecake but he refused to eat it, which surprised the younger because he never refused it especially since it was his favorite.

Jinhwan could no longer stand the silence at their table, so he broke the silence.

**“Junhoe, tell me what happened to you when you went missing?”** Jinhwan asked confusingly. Junhoe joined them after an hour of waiting for him.

The latter looked up from his laptop. **“What do you mean hyung, nothing happened.”** Junhoe answered innocently, the older can’t help but hit the top of their table that made the other customers looked at them including the manager.

**“Then why the hell Kim Jiwon is casually sitting here with us?!”** Jinhwan asked him loudly that made the three flinched. Junhoe feeling nervous as fuck, eyed the man sitting beside him drinking his iced coffee silently.

Jinhwan and Chanwoo were very worried by the time they returned to the bar where they left Junhoe alone before their speech and he is no longer there. They searched for him for the rest of the party thinking that something bad might happen to him, especially since they left him drunk.

They also noticed that Jiwon was also missing that time, causing them to worry even more because they might have seen each other. But the party ended and they almost went around the whole hotel and resort looking for them but they did not see any traces of Junhoe and Jiwon.

The older can tell that something is odd, the last time he checked Junhoe was furious with Jiwon for the deception he had done to him. He will never expect that Junhoe will arrive at the coffee shop, an hour late together with his ex-lover.

They just remained silent after his sudden outburst. Chanwoo finally butt-in feeling cautious about the judgmental looks the other people in that café throwing at them.

**“Babe can you just calm down, the ma** **nager and staff are already looking at us.”** The younger managed to throw an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder to calm him.

Junhoe tried to ignore his hyung and looked back to work on his laptop. Jinhwan didn’t like the gesture so he abruptly closed the laptop much to their surprise and glared at him furiously looking for concrete answers.

**“The both of you? Tell me, did you gotten back together?”** The older narrowed his eyes asking the two forms in his front. Jiwon sighed loudly as he put his drink on the table.

**“Sorry to crush your hidden happiness about us getting back together, but no we’re not.”** Jiwon answered honestly. Junhoe looked away from the confusing eyes of the couple in front of them. Jinhwan leaned back to his seat, not convinced by the answer Jiwon just gave them. He stared at his best friend intently.

**“Junhoe…”** The older called. Junhoe slowly turned his gaze at him and sighed in surrender.

**“Can we talk privately?”** Junhoe said to Jinhwan. The older was taken aback from the sudden request but managed to nod at the younger.

**“We will go somewhere else. You can head back first to the resort.”** Junhoe announced before they leave their partners.

Jinhwan followed Junhoe out of the café and just kept walking until they saw a family park with a children's playground. They decided to sit on an empty swing.

**“Wow… Do you remember when we were in high school, we always sneak-out during our Math class and went to the school’s playground just to play this.”** Junhoe started that made the older giggle.

**“We always sneak-out because we’re both idiots in Math!”** The older remarked and they both laughed.

_Jinhwan was a year older when he entered Junhoe’s school. He was dropped-out from his previous school because of a bullying incident. Because of his petite physique, the older was often bullied by his classmates._

_He informed his parents but they ignored it because they were always busy with their work, until one day he came home with bruises on his face and body. They immediately removed Jinhwan out of that school and filed a complaint against the parents of those who bullied him and the school itself for neglecting their students._

_He was traumatized by the incident and his parents chose to stop him from studying until he recovered. When Jinhwan moved to a new school, he met Junhoe. A quiet and cold child. Their mothers were best friends since college and Junhoe’s mother suggested his school when they visit them during his recovery._

_They think it will be more good for Jinhwan if he will go to a school with someone he knew. But the truth is, they didn’t even know each other at that time. He tried to introduce himself and make friends with Junhoe but he was just ignored by the younger._

_It makes Jinhwan sad because he really wanted Junhoe to be his friend since their mothers were best friends. As the days passed, he noticed that no one from his classmates was talking to Junhoe._

_He always eating alone, studying alone, even during breaks, he goes out just to go to the school gardens to spend his time reading a book. Their classmates often do not want to be in a group with him when it comes to group projects and activities._

_But not him, when they had a sports fest at their school and they had to choose their partner, Jinhwan was the only one to choose Junhoe. This surprised the younger since his classmates usually did not want to be with him or to be group with him._

**_“Why you chose me?”_ ** _Junhoe asked coldly by the time the older seated beside him. The older only giggled at him that made the younger more confused and annoyed. He glared at him waiting for his response._

**_“Because I want to be friends with you…”_ ** _Jinhwan stated blinking at him innocently._

**_“I’m a new student here and I have no friends. I think you don’t have friends here too. So from now on, you will be my friend and you will also let me be your friend.”_ ** _The older said like he’s not open for any negotiation._

_It was not so easy for him to make Junhoe soft because of his stubbornness. But that did not cause Jinhwan to leave him alone again. He always accompanies him at all times even when Junhoe pushes him away. He also always shared his lunch with Junhoe. He always talks about his life even though he does not know if the younger was listening to him or not._

_But it all became worth it once he was able to make Junhoe laugh at his stupidity. And that is because of his boasting that he is good at math and his scores are always perfect in their assignments, which is why he is the chosen representative of their teacher for the Math Quiz Bee next month._

**_“Junhoe! Help me! What should I do?! I don’t want to join that Quiz Bee!”_ ** _Jinhwan exclaimed desperately. He’s in Junhoe’s bed stomping while the younger is on his desk drawing something._

**_“You’re good at math. You always say that and the scores on your assignments are proving it, so why do you have to bother?”_ ** _Junhoe coldly answered._

**_“Because I’m not the one who answered it!”_ ** _Jinhwan reasoned out which made the younger look at him shock was evident in his eyes._

**_“My noona answered it all for me.”_ ** _The older honestly said pouting that made Junhoe more confused._

**_“You have a sister?!”_ ** _Jinhwan narrowed his eyes at the question because he always mentions her sister to him._

**_“Yes, you idiot! I always mention her to you but seems you’re not listening.”_ ** _Jinhwan can’t help but roll his eyes at him. Then suddenly, Junhoe laughed._

_The older looked at him, shocked. This is the fucking first time he saw Junhoe smiling and not just smiling but laughing. He can’t help but smile too while watching his friend laugh like he is having the time of his life. But wait, why is he laughing?_

**_“Yah! Why are you laughing like an idiot! It’s not that I don’t want to see you laugh but are you laughing at me?!”_ ** _Jinhwan hissed and that made Junhoe laugh even more._

**_“I’m sorry hyung….but you are really….hardly doomed.”_ ** _Junhoe managed to say between his laughs. Jinhwan realized that the younger was right. They laughed together and they thought of the things they could reason out to their teachers for him not to continue in the contest._

_Since then, Junhoe was all smiles when it comes to his hyung. They treated each other as best friends until now._

They both reminisce about their good old days as they swing themselves. A comfortable silence surrounded them. 

**“So, how are you feeling right now?”** Jinhwan asked softly.

**“I’m surprisingly fine…”** The younger answered.

**“That’s good to hear. But I want a detailed one, sweetie.”** Jinhwan mockingly said.

**“Okay hyung, listen. We’re not in a relationship, we’re just……being more civil with each other and…settling things slowly….”** Junhoe replied defensively. His best friend scoffed lightly.

**“Did he explained to you everything that happened?”** Jinhwan asked and answered by a shook of his head.

**“What do you mean?”** The older was confused, how the hell they seemed to be fine with each other without knowing everything at all. Junhoe explained to his hyung everything that happened between him and Jiwon from the party last night as well as the incident this morning.

**“YOU FUCKING WHAT?!”** Jinhwan asked aloud. Junhoe flinched at his voice and it made the other people in the park also looked at them.

**“Aish! Hyung don’t shout!”** The young architect whispered calming him.

**“Junhoe, did you just implying to me that you forgave him after you made-out? Because that’s bullshit!”** Jinhwan snapped, couldn't believe that they didn't even talk properly before start making out with each other. Junhoe looked away at the words of his best friend. He knew that his hyung will never drop this conversation without being enlightened.

**“Why you didn’t ask him? Why you didn’t let him explain everything to you? Junhoe, it will be easier for you to start again if you know everything he did and all the reasons why the hell he did it.”** The older retorted.

**“And when I find out, what will it do good for me?”** Junhoe asked quietly. Jinhwan didn’t know what to answer, just stared at him.

**_“Hyung, sometimes it is better if you don’t know anything, the more you know about it, the more you will think about it.”_** Junhoe stated calmly looking at the other kids playing with one another.

**_“Sometimes it is better to leave the questions in your mind and not finding an answer for it, especially if you know that the answer itself will hurt you even more.”_** The younger slowly smiled at him but with a sad look in his eyes.

Jinhwan was just dumbfounded by what he said. He realized all Junhoe had experienced in his previous relationships. He always asks them why they cheated or why they’re leaving him alone. Their reasons had made a big impact on Junhoe which only made him more distrustful of other people especially when it comes to love. It also made him look down on himself even more.

**“Jiwon said that he will do everything to make me accept him again. Isn't his promise more acceptable than the promises of my exes that they will never cheat on me.”** Junhoe shrugged and reach out for his hyung’s hand. He caressed it softly.

**“I know that you’re worried for me, hyung. But can you please trust me with this one? Who knows, maybe this time Jiwon can change the way I think about love.”** The younger smiled at Jinhwan and the latter pulled him in a tight embrace.

**“I’m sorry, Junhoe. You should not experience this kind of pain.”** Jinhwan mumbled caressing his back tenderly.

**“Don’t think about it too much, hyung. You will just look worse.”** Junhoe teased and the older beat him for that.

\-----------

**“Jiwon are you sure you’re ready to accept work schedules again?”** Yunhyeong asked while fixing Jiwon’s schedules on his laptop.

**“Yep. I’m more inspired now to work.”** Jiwon said smiling, lazily lying in his studio’s couch.

**“Well, that’s good news. You should prepare yourself more because you have many TV and awarding shows to attend.”** His manager declared. Jiwon’s phone suddenly beeped, he checked it and he received a message from Jinhwan informing him that Junhoe had arrived from work.

**“Hey, I have to go now. If you want to stay here, just lock the room after you finish what you’re doing. Bye!”** Jiwon declared while picking up his bag and headphones before he headed out of his studio.

He arrived at Jinhwan’s apartment after thirty minutes. Junhoe was so shocked to see Jiwon standing outside the door holding a bouquet of tulips and a bag of (he assumed) assorted chocolates.

**“What are you…”** Junhoe didn’t have a chance to continue his question as Jiwon made his way to kissed Junhoe’s plump lips.

**“Surprise?”** Jiwon whispered with a hoarse voice. Junhoe looked away, a red blush creeping on his cheeks. The rapper chuckled, gave him the flowers and chocolates, and walked pass by the younger who remained stunned at the door.

**“Juneya, you can close the damn door and come here so you can share those chocolates of yours.”** Jinhwan said mockingly. The younger sighed in surrender and enter their living room.

**_“News Updates! Kim Suho and Kim Jisoo reportedly engaged and getting married a few days from now.”_** The reporter announced from the news program they are currently watching while munching the chocolates Jiwon had brought for him.

Jinhwan left them an hour ago to have a movie date with Chanwoo. It also flashed Suho and Jisoo’s pre-nuptial photos that made Jiwon choke on his drink.

_The fuck!_ Jiwon thought to himself.

**“Hey, are you okay?”** Junhoe asked him worried. Jiwon snapped out of his thoughts and blinked at the younger.

**“Oh uhm, yeah..”** Jiwon replied nervously. The younger oblivious on what’s currently happening to him continue to watch. The rapper also watched quietly eyeing Junhoe from time to time not until the latter spoke.

**“Did I mention that I was invited to their wedding?”** Junhoe asked, eyes still on the television. Jiwon was stunned by the information. 

_WHAT. THE. HELL???_

**“Oh. R-really? Uhm w-why?”** Jiwon asked nervously.

**“I’m going to sing a Congratulatory Song for them.”** Junhoe replied slowly, awaiting a reaction from the man beside him.

**“You can sing?! A-and wait…how come they invited you?!”** Jiwon asked confusingly. Seriously, the information that Junhoe can sing didn’t register at him that fast. _How come I didn’t know anything about this?!_ He thought.

**“Oh, Suho is a super close friend from college and I will also be his best man for his wedding.”** Junhoe said innocently.

Jiwon knew at this moment, once again, _he will fucked everything up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and violent reactions are very much appreciated! Thank you everyone! 💜💙


	8. When I Look At You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Sorry for making you wait! It's just that my schedule on work doesn't allow me to have time on updating this. I'll do my best to update and end this story this week. So stay tuned and I hope you'll like this. I love you all! 💜💙
> 
> PS: Please play "When I Look At You" by Miley Cyrus for more dramatic feeling. Hahaha.

* * *

_Eighteen years ago_

Jiwon grew up believing that falling in love is one of the best feelings a person can have in this cruel world. He grew up surrounded by the love of his family and friends. He adores the genuine love and respect of his parents for each other and promised to himself that he will have that kind of love when the time comes.

He used to love watching and reading some romantic movies and books. Especially the stories that have its happy ending where the main characters ending up with each other celebrating their own “Live Happily Ever After” scenario, sealing their love story with a true love’s kiss.

Jiwon spent his high school at an all-boys school in Hongdae. Being the hopeless romantic he is, he had always fantasized about how he will meet the person who would make his heart gone wild romantically, the right one that is worthy of his love.

He always daydreamed the perfect scenario that maybe he can meet the right one at the bus stop, both of them waiting for the bus to arrive while raining and they will look at each other abruptly and he will fall in love at the ethereal beauty of the other. Or maybe they will accidentally bump at each other somewhere and the butterflies in his stomach will have their own life once they look at each other’s eyes.

He didn’t expect that he’ll get to experience all of this in a blink of an eye. Well, none of the above scenarios happened. But hey, the butterflies in his stomach? Yes, they all came to life instantly. And as for the ethereal beauty, he didn’t expect that there is such face here in Korea. But the real thing is, he felt this all _over a boy._

He never knew his real preference not until he met this young charismatic boy standing at the stage representing his school’s name and legacy. The Math Quiz Bee held at their school that time, six schools from different provinces came to their school to compete. The crowd went wild when the representative from Busan High was introduced. _Koo Junhoe_. What a beautiful name he thought, the same as the owner.

_Junhoe_ stands at the center of the stage awkwardly together with the other contestants, but the beauty that this kid emits made him stand out, and Jiwon felt that his heart will about to combust. He’s so wonderful that when you look at him, it's either you will live or you will die. His crescent moon eyes, unique pointed nose, and his lips, his fucking plump and naturally red lips that he badly wants to have a taste.

Later, he noticed Junhoe's bored eyes wandering around the students cheering for them. And there, their eyes met. Suddenly, the pace of those around him slowed down, the noise coming from the crowd was gradually swallowed up by the silence and his attention was on Junhoe only. He was stunned by the crystal-like eyes of the beauty in front of him.

Jiwon can’t think straight even though his friends are talking and laughing loudly behind him about something. Junhoe frowned at him and averted his eyes.

That’s when he knew, _he likes this boy._

The contest ended with Junhoe declaring as the winner. Such a lucky kid, _a beauty with brain._ Jiwon badly wanted to approach Junhoe and congratulate him, but he can’t figure out how.

Should he hugged the kid from the back and casually say “Congratulations”? He might be punched he thought. Or should he pull Junhoe out of the crowd surrounding him and kiss him right there and then? (which he earned a slap in the face from himself because that will be so fucking aggressive and ridiculous). Or should he approach him like the other students congratulating him happily, which the kid answered only by smiling awkwardly. _Cute._

Before he can mull over the possible ideas he had in his mind, he saw a small guy running towards Junhoe and hugged him, too tight for Jiwon’s eyes. He can’t help but narrow his eyes at the sight. Wow, now he’s getting jealous over someone he doesn’t even know!

**“Aish! Hyung! Get off of me!”** Junhoe whined which Jiwon heard clearly. The other kid just ignored it and hung himself even more to the taller one. Jiwon sighed in frustration glaring at them.

**“I knew it from the very start that you will win this! Aha! I’m such a genius kid.”** The smaller one said when he pulled himself off from the hug. Junhoe rolled his eyes, Jiwon scoffed at the sight. _A sassy one, huh?_ He thought to himself.

**“I think you should say ‘Thank you for saving my ass once again’ instead.”** Junhoe answered sarcastically, the other just laughed at him, pulled him away from the crowd and out of Jiwon’s sight. The latter was left with the regret that he didn’t get a chance to talk to Junhoe even for a moment.

Since that day, Jiwon didn’t see Junhoe again. Much to his surprise, he had the guts to convince his parents to let him transfer at Busan High. Which they didn’t allow since the school was in the far province of Busan and they were currently working and living in Hongdae.

Because of their refusal, Jiwon lost his willingness to go to school and his parents wondered why his behavior suddenly became like this and why he wanted to transfer to another school when the last time their son was enjoying it having so many friends in his class.

The only thing that made Jiwon returned on being active in school was his determination to find and meet Junhoe again with him having a stable job once he graduated college, he’s currently in his last year in high school and sooner or later he will get a chance to choose on what he wants to pursue in his life. He wanted to introduce himself to this Koo Junhoe with something that he can be proud of.

Fortunately, he made it. He graduated in college with a degree of Bachelor of Arts in Music Production. Three months later, he auditioned on a prestigious company that managed many well-known artists. Here, the other producers discovered his talent in rapping and singing.

Jiwon pursued this until he became famous in the music industry with his stage name called "Bobby". Many of his songs became popular too in Korea which made him known throughout Asia. Even after his achievements in his career, he still has not lost his goal of finding Junhoe again. Most of his songs were also inspired by his feelings towards the young boy.

Fifteen years have passed since he last saw Junhoe in his school, fifteen years and still he does not lose hope that he can meet that boy again. He tried to find him on social media sites using the only thing he knew about him, his name "Koo Junhoe" but he could not find it.

During these times, he also had many relationships but all of these didn’t last long because he always felt like something was missing. As if something was wrong, his eyes were always looking for that young boy named _Junhoe_.

In his dreams, the young boy's face is what he sees, eyes staring at him intently. He also didn’t know what was wrong with that boy and why even after many years he still couldn’t forget him. They’re not that close or they didn’t even have a moment to talk to each other but Junhoe had this different effect on him.

His family and friends are also wondering why it seems no relationship lasts with him, even though they know how good of a person Jiwon is. He was always set-up on dates but none of them move on to a second date.

One time, he was invited by his friend Chanwoo to the celebration of their team's victory from their last international game. His friend even teased him, that maybe this time he might meet someone at the party and finally get laid. Which the rapper just laughed at.

It’s Saturday night and he arrived at the venue less than an hour of travel from his previous gig. He was exhausted because of his schedules throughout the day but he didn’t want to disappoint his good friend so doesn’t have a choice but to go.

He became friends with Chanwoo when they both joined the baseball team when they were in college, they both became the star players of the team. As a result, many offers came to them and one of them was to play for the Korean national team, which Chanwoo immediately accepted and Jiwon rejected because it was not what he wanted to pursue. They remain friends supporting each other in every achievement they get.

Jiwon wandered his eyes around the place to find his friend. _Wow_. He didn’t expect that there were so many guests here tonight. They are in a club that seems to be rented by their whole team because almost everyone knew each other.

**“Jiwon Hyung!”** The rapper heard somewhere and he felt someone tapped his shoulders. Chanwoo beamed at him flashing his million-dollar smile. They hugged each other, he noticed that Chanwoo seemed to grow taller, maybe because it’s been a month since the last time they met. They were both got busy and Jiwon can help but think that this might be a good time to catch up between both of them, he was glad by his decision to come over.

**“I thought you’ll never join us! It’s been a while!”** The younger said which made the other scoffed.

**“How can I refuse this kind of celebration? Congratulations, dude! You always bring the bacon home.”** Both of them laughed, they continue to chat for a while then suddenly Chanwoo’s phone is ringing.

**“Hey, babe? Uhuh, I’m coming… Yeah… I just went to my friend here at the entrance but we are on our way there…. Yes… Okay… love you.”** Chanwoo continuously answered the other line as he dragged Jiwon up to the second floor where the private rooms were lined up.

**“You got some girlfriend right there, huh?”** Jiwon teased the other after the call was dropped, wiggling his eyebrows to emphasized his teasing. The younger chuckled and answered. **“Well, a boyfriend to be exact.”**

**“Oh— Wow”** Jiwon was shocked, he did not know that Chanwoo might be gay, even when they were still on the team.

**“Come! I’ll introduce him to you, he’s also with his best friend upstairs.”** Chanwoo replied excitingly.

**“Cool!”** Jiwon nodded and smirked at him.

They entered a room that is a bit dark and the only light they have is coming from the blue lighting attached to the walls. It made the ambiance of the room more chic and was accompanied by the loud music coming from the speakers hanging in the four corners of the room.

Jiwon recognized that some of those present in the room were Chanwoo's teammates and well, their girlfriends. He even saw one of the couples kissing as if they didn’t care about the people gossiping and laughing around them. They arrived on a couch where two men are sitting, the smaller one with his back facing the crowd and covering his companion.

**“Jinhwan, babe”** Chanwoo softly called as he arched down to plant a kiss on the other’s crown. The guy named Jinhwan turned to Chanwoo and clung on him sweetly.

Jiwon just stood there and stared at the both of them awkwardly, didn’t know how to react at the sudden “Public Display of Affection” in front of him. You can’t blame him! This is the first time he saw his friend like this and especially with another man!

**“Uhh.. who is he?”** Jinhwan looked at Jiwon from head to toe. The latter felt like he met this Jinhwan somewhere before but he can’t just remember when or where. He’s a petite guy but with such alluring eyes and smile and that hit something on Jiwon, _this is definitely Chanwoo’s type._

**“Oh! This is my good good friend Kim Jiwon.”** Chanwoo introduced him which earned a confusing look from his boyfriend.

**“I already told you about him before, remember? The rapper?”** Chanwoo continued. “ **Oh! You’re Bobby?!”** Jinhwan asked enthusiastically, the rapper nodded and immediately offers a handshake which the small guy accepted happily.

**“Oh and by the way let me introduce to you also my best friend here. Hey Juneya!”** Jinhwan turned to his friend who’s sitting sophisticatedly on the couch.

And if Jiwon didn’t mention before that he wants to check if the butterflies in his stomach are still alive, _just an update_ , the butterflies are still there alive and kicking but just waiting for their owner to meet the subject of his dreams, of his songs, of his goals.

**“This is Architect June Koo, the mo** **st dazzling, talented – and the hottest architect in Korea”** Jinhwan said admiringly, feeling proud of his best friend’s name, and of course his title.

Jiwon felt his heart and mind suddenly malfunction. Not sure how should he feel at this very moment. The person he has been looking for fifteen years, the very reason why he is at the peak of success today, the person that he can effortlessly compare to the word _majestic._

_Koo Junhoe_ was in front of him, and the man’s beautiful crystal eyes that he adores were staring back at him.

_Finally_ , he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and violent reactions are well appreciated. I would love to hear some from you my lovely readers! 💜💙


	9. I Still Get Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter update! Yey! Thank you for waiting! Hope you will like this! Love you all. 💜💙

* * *

_PRESENT_

Kim Jiwon has this aura of a brave and strong personality that when you look at him it is as if he does not care about what others might say. He is a man of few words when he wants something, he prefers to take action to get it rather than say how he really feels about it.

And that was one of the problems of his friends with him. Because of him being secretive about how he really feels, sometimes they do not understand him. Now, they came to the point that they can’t contain their frustrations towards the rapper anymore.

**“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK KIM JIWON?!”** Jinhwan blurted out while dramatically entering Jiwon’s studio followed by his boyfriend carrying his gym bag and a baseball bat (just because the older suddenly dragged him out from their team practice), checking the door if it’s still okay due to the impact the older made by literally throwing it.

**“Hyung, seriously your shouting will be the death of me!”** Jiwon whined and the older rolled his eyes at him not buying the drama. He went straight to Jiwon's seat and pulled him by his collar, surprised at the tightness of the older’s grip in him and the intensity in his eyes, as if at any moment he could kill him.

**“What did you do this time?”** Jinhwan sighed, doing his best in controlling himself on punching the hell out of Jiwon, who side-eyed the older’s boyfriend (his good friend actually) asking him for help. Chanwoo on the other hand takes his seat on the couch, casually crossing his legs together and just watching them amusingly.

**“Wait—hyung. Wh-what do you m-mean?”** Jiwon answered slowly, feeling what might happen next. He stayed in the studio all day to record his songs for his upcoming album release so he really doesn’t know what this hyung is talking about.

**“Junhoe came home drunk last night.”** The older pointed out as if it was the only thing he needed to say so that he will realize everything. When Jinhwan was sure that Jiwon would not answer him he continued on speaking.

**“He keeps on looking for you. Begging me to take him to you, he even said that he would die if he didn’t see you at that moment.”** Jiwon freezes and looked away from the questioning eyes of his hyung, he has no intention of answering any question that Jinhwan intends to throw at him.

Jinhwan shook him to make him speak, but not a single word came out from Jiwon’s mouth. And if the older noticed, Jiwon clenched his jaw earlier with the information that he heard about Junhoe. He was about to give Jiwon a piece of his mind when he suddenly his boyfriend spoke.

**“Babe, let him go. I’ll talk to him.”** Chanwoo said placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder to calm him down, and it did actually. Jinhwan released Jiwon slowly and pulled away from him but still throwing death glares at the rapper.

**“Go back and check Junhoe, he might be awake right now. You know that he’s not friends with his hangover, right?”** Chanwoo suggested to the older, which Jinhwan answered by a nod. Jinhwan once again glanced at the rapper who’s now back on his computer working on something. Jinhwan sighed in frustration loudly and pecked on his boyfriend’s lips before he left them alone in the studio.

Chanwoo settled himself back on the couch and silently watched his friend who’s looking like an idiot trying to do some work on his computer. But Jiwon being Jiwon, he can’t resume on his work anymore, not now that something’s bothering him and it clearly shows.

The rapper sighed loudly and ruffled his hair in frustration. **“Are you done pretending to be busy, hyung?”** Chanwoo asked, now scrolling on his cellphone. He knew Jiwon very well, so he can easily find out if the older was just pretending or not.

**“What are you still doing here? Leave me alone.”** Jiwon snapped at him.

**“You heard me earlier, don’t you? We’ll talk.”** Chanwoo stood up in his seat and took drinks from Jiwon's refrigerator, he handed the other one to his friend who looked more miserable than before and pulled a chair to sat beside him.

**“I’m your friend, hyung. I hope you still remember that.** Chanwoo reminded the older while opening a can of flavored drink. Jiwon glanced at his friend and he saw the younger smiling softly at him.

**“I’m apologizing also on how Jinhwan acted earlier, you know him, he is small, yes, but he can knock you out with just one blow.”** The younger remarked. Jiwon can’t help but chuckled at the thought as he drinks the soju on his hand. They both know that Jinwhan was just being protective of his best friend. He’s like an atomic bomb ready to blow you up at the moment you did something wrong to Junhoe.

**“At least you’re very much aware that your partner can actually kill.”** Jiwon remarked, somehow felt a little calm over the conversation.

**“Thanks for the reminder but I’m very much aware of that.”** Chanwoo nodded and they both laughed. Minutes later, their laughter subsided.

**“But kidding aside, no matter what happens, I’m still here to hear you out and will not judge you.”** Chanwoo continued softly, Jiwon chooses to remain silent.

**“So come on and tell me the real reason why you fucking kissed that woman. And don’t you dare leave any fucking detail of the fucking story. You knew me better, _hyung_.” **Jiwon snapped out of his thought by the choice of words. Chanwoo rarely swears at him and if he does it was meant business. The kid can easily hit him with his baseball bat that was left on the couch behind them right now if he doesn’t answer him truthfully. So he had to explain everything to him, _everything._

**“I guess I really can't hide anything from you, can I?”** Jiwon replied amusingly. Chanwoo stared back at him and chuckled, relieved that the older somehow became calm on his friendly threat. Probably because his mind was all about Junhoe earlier, the idiot just can’t admit it but he missed Junhoe too.

**“Have you ever felt like you come to realize that you are slowly losing the most important thing in your life? And even if you do your best to get everything back to normal, it seems impossible.”** Jiwon asked quietly, slowly shaking the bottle on his hands.

**“Did you ever realize that any time someone can take your place on someone’s life? That the day may come when suddenly the person you love no longer loves you.”** Chanwoo leaned back in his seat while processing what the older had said. He could not help but be afraid on the thought. He loves Jinhwan so dearly and if that day comes his heart might not be able to handle it. Is this how Jiwon feels now with Junhoe?

**“Hyung…based on your dramatic questions, I bet you’re being insecure and jealous as fuck over something. Am I right?”** Chanwoo tilted his head looked at his friend. Jiwon shrugged on the question.

**“Who is it this time?”** Chanwoo asked softly.

**“It’s still him. It will always be him.”** Jiwon mumbled too soft and too sad.

Who is he talking about? It’s none other than _Kim Hanbin_. Junhoe’s first boyfriend might also be _his first love._

\-------------------------------------

_Four years ago_

_Jiwon invited Junhoe, Jinhwan, and Chanwoo to celebrate the soft-opening of the Song Kitchen, the newly renovated restaurant located near the Gwangjang Market in Seoul that managed by the parents of Song Yunhyeong, Jiwon’s manager._

_It’s been four months since he finally met Junhoe again at the bar._ _And it’s been two weeks since Junhoe confronted him about his daily visits to the architect’s office. Jiwon’s overflowing confidence is what he carries with him all the time. He realized that he can use this as his advantage to win Junhoe. He knew that this sometimes might be his alas either to good situations or to embarrassment._

_Well, for him it’s not that embarrassing but for the other people’s perspective, (especially his friend, Chanwoo, with his overly sweet and lovely partner Jinhwan) it is enough for them themselves to hide in shame or stay away from him to avoid more self-humiliation._

_That night is the best example of the self-humiliation we were talking about. Jiwon arrived at the restaurant with a bouquet of red roses and a teddy bear getting massive attention from the other costumers._

_On the other hand, the couple, Junhoe and you may also add Yunhyeong who’s also happened to be there helping his parents, were feeling embarrassed by the scene. It is sweet actually if Jiwon just thinks to give Junhoe an alternative gift instead of a human-sized teddy bear that he is carrying right now. Not only that, because the bouquet itself consisted of maybe a hundred red roses. Imagine the famous rapper holding these kinds of gifts, he looked like a delivery boy but in formal attire. Too much for your eyes._

**_“For you, Architect.”_ ** _Jiwon managed to say with a wink even though he looked troubled because of the flowers, he placed the teddy bear next to Junhoe and the latter can’t help himself but frown at the rapper’s action. A deep shade of red was slowly creeping on his entire face and ears._

_The couple in of front him was laughing their asses off from watching the embarrassing scene in front of them._

**_“Hyung, what are you? A sugar daddy?”_ ** _Chanwoo was laughing hysterically, Jiwon glared at him but the younger was too busy on laughing to noticed it._

**_“That’s too sweet, Jiwonie. But I’m sorry to inform you, Junhoe is very much allergic to roses. He prefers tulips, sweetie.”_ ** _Jinhwan said admiringly. Jiwon was shocked at the sudden information took a glance at Junhoe who’s now covering his nose and controlling himself to sneeze._

**_“Oh—fuck! I-I’m sorry! I-I didn’t know!”_ ** _Jiwon immediately removed the flowers away from Junhoe’s face. Continuously, apologizing for the wrong actions he made, which made the architect smile unknowingly. Jinhwan noticed it and felt relieved then he suggested to just give the flowers to the restaurant owner as their congratulatory gift._

_They ate their delicious dinner and talked about the funny events when they were all still studying. Jiwon learned three things that night. First, that Jinhwan and Chanwoo were secretly dating since college but because of Chanwoo’s career on baseball and being the star player that time with numerous immature and possessive fans, they decided to make it private for Jinhwan’s safety._

_But a year after he made it into the national team, Chanwoo surprised Jinhwan by announcing their relationship in public, and since Jiwon was also busy at that time in his concert tour the news didn’t reach him._

_Second, that Junhoe and Jinhwan were best of friends since their high school days. Jiwon smiled when he realized that it was probably the same time when he first saw them at his school’s event. Jinhwan was a natural talkative guy, opposed to Junhoe who’s just listening and laughing with everything his best friend was saying._

_Jiwon stared at Junhoe admiringly. Feeling so happy and warm now that the young boy he used to look almost half of his life was so close to him right now. Junhoe laughed at Jinhwan’s way storytelling and the rapper noticed his gummy smiles when he’s laughing, that was the third thing he learned that night._

_T_ _hose smiles can make your heart stop, can make your world upside down, can make you crazy. Like what Jiwon was doing right now, he looked like a crazy man just staring and smiling at Junhoe not minding the other people around him. He can do this all night actually, but suddenly his mind was disturbed when someone spoke behind their back._

**_“Hi, Junhoe.”_ ** _Jiwon noticed the architect froze in his seat. The rapper looked at the form who greeted Junhoe a while ago and he saw a man probably with the same age and same height as him staring intently at Junhoe with an annoying grin in his face._

**_“What are you doing here, fucker.”_ ** _Jinhwan answered instead, the sweet face he had earlier is now gone and replaced by a bitch one. Chanwoo remained silent at the corner placing his arm around Jinhwan to calm him. Jiwon felt that something was in the air and he can’t just figure it out._

**_“The owner of this restaurant was a good friend of mine, Nani-hyung.”_ ** _The other man answered. Jinhwan scoffed at the name. His anger was rising up and any moment he will throw his fist on the other man’s delicate face._

**_“Stop calling me that! You don’t have any fucking right to call me that, Kim Hanbin.”_ ** _Jinhwan snapped. Jiwon flinched. Tonight was really full of surprises and he doesn’t know what should he do with this kind of atmosphere. He looked at Junhoe again but the latter remained silent for the whole time._

**_“I’m sorry if it annoys you, hyung. Anyway, I guess enjoy your meal. And it’s nice to see you again, Junhoe. I missed you.”_ ** _Hanbin guy said that made Jiwon glared at him. Hanbin just stared back, noticed the human-sized teddy bear beside Junhoe, and smirked._

**_“Nice gift, huh?”_** _Hanbin mocked._ What the hell?! _Seconds later he walked away from their table and greeted Yunhyeong and they got out of the restaurant, leaving them with such a grim atmosphere._

**_“I-I’m just going to the restroom.”_ ** _Junhoe finally said. Standing from his seat but before he can walk Jinhwan spoke. **“I’m going with you.”**_

**_“No hyung, it’s okay. Really”_ ** _Junhoe assured his best friend then he marched out of their table heading to the restroom at the back part of the restaurant. The three of them were left speechless but Jiwon can’t help but ask about the sudden change of atmosphere on their table._

**_“That’s Kim “Fucking” Hanbin.”_ ** _Jinhwan answered, emphasizing the curse on the name. **“Junhoe’s ex-boyfriend.”** The older pointed out._

**_“Oh—wow. That’s bad.”_ ** _Jiwon replied awkwardly, he can’t think of any other word that he can say to lift up the mood._

**_“Hasn't Junhoe moved on yet?”_ ** _Jiwon tried to ask carefully._

**_“Honestly speaking, I really don’t know either. It was almost five years_** ** _since they broke up. He even had other relationships after that. But that's how he always reacted whenever Hanbin is the topic.”_ ** _Jinhwan stated disappointingly. Jiwon felt something in his heart like it was being crushed into pieces, thinking that Junhoe might not yet over with that Hanbin guy. Chanwoo looked at him knowingly, he probably had an idea on what the rapper had in his mind._

_When Junhoe came back to his seat they decided to go home, Jinhwan reasoned out that he’s tired but they all knew that it’s for Junhoe’s sake. Since then, they have never talked about Hanbin again, especially when Junhoe is around. And that didn’t stop Jiwon on pursuing Junhoe and a year after, finally the architect accepted his love._

**“Oh God, hyung. It’s been years don’t you think? And by the looks of it, Junhoe doesn’t have any care about him anymore.”** Chanwoo reasoned out but the rapper just shrugged it off and it seems he had decided already to not listen on anyone's opinion. **“Okay….you’re hiding something. Hyung really, what is it?”** Chanwoo asked insistently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and violent reactions are very much appreciated! Thank you nation! 💜💙


	10. Chasing Pavements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter update! Yehey! Please anticipate the last few chapters! Thank you for reading and supporting this story! Love you all! 💜💙
> 
> Dedicating this chapter to @AmelieOfK! Happiest Birthday again! I love you!

* * *

_Two years ago_

_Jiwon was very excited to go home, he’s been away from Junhoe for three weeks for his Japan tour. These three weeks were like hell for the rapper. Not being able to see the love of his life was pure torture for him, he really missed Junhoe. Missing the younger’s deep voice, pretty face, and his body warmth, he badly wanted to cuddle with Junhoe right now._

_He checked his Casio watch and it says its already 8:04 in the evening, he’s now waiting outside of Junhoe’s work, the architect might be on his way out of the building. Wanting to surprise his boyfriend, he didn’t inform Junhoe that he will fly back to Seoul tonight._

_Ten minutes have past and Junhoe is still nowhere to be seen. Knowing Junhoe he will call Jiwon immediately if he will come home late, even if the rapper is still not home too. Due to his distress, he decided to just go to Junhoe’s office. He may have an urgent job to finish tonight and a surprise visit was not a very bad idea at all._

_He was now on the 7 th floor of the building, it was nice to see this floor again after long a time. After Junhoe made their relationship official the younger requested him not to visit his office anymore. Well, because every time he did, all of Junhoe’s workmates are pacing back and forth outside of his office just to have a glance at him. The disadvantages of having a famous rapper as your boyfriend._

_Jiwon carefully walked closer to Junhoe's office and he heard hushed whispers inside, he knew right then that Junhoe was not alone. He slowly peeked at the door and he saw Hanbin leaning forward and trapping Junhoe on his seat. They looked like they’re in a lover’s fight based on Junhoe’s expression. The thought made Jiwon’s chest hurt._

**_“I know that you still love me.”_** _He heard Hanbin said confidently and Junhoe was just glaring at him._ _Jiwon was about to enter the room when suddenly, Hanbin kissed Junhoe. He froze on his tracks. He feels like cold water was poured on him. Junhoe pushed Hanbin annoyingly and punched him in his face._

**_“WHAT THE HELL HANBIN?!”_ ** _Junhoe exclaimed, Jiwon step back slowly and turned his back at them. He heard Hanbin laughed wickedly and he start to walk away, out of that place._

_Jiwon reached his car and sat on its hood. He didn’t know how to react. He felt his chest was about to combust by the pain inside. He wanted to punch Hanbin until he lost his consciousness, but he remembered Junhoe was there, he didn’t want to do anything that will make his boyfriend upset. If Junhoe really does love Hanbin still, he shouldn’t do anything that will make the architect leave him. And then here he was, like a fool, gawking in nothingness._

**_“Jiwon?”_ ** _Jiwon shifted his gaze to the person in front of him, Junhoe’s shocked expression was telling him that something happened. But he didn’t ask the younger, instead, he smiled at him warmly as he raised his arms wide open waiting for Junhoe to fill it which the younger did, very tightly. None of them spoke after that, they just went home straight and cuddled with each other until they both fell asleep. Jiwon kept the pain in his heart, no plans of letting Junhoe go._

_Two days later, it was a Sunday afternoon and Jiwon woke up late than usual, he had an event to attend this evening, a launching party of one of the biggest clothing line in Korea._

_He also asked Junhoe to join him but the younger refused, telling him that he had a meeting with an important client. Feeling sad but Jiwon just let it slide, thinking that his lover can accompany him the next time._

_Junhoe was currently taking a shower while Jiwon was putting on his attire, a black Armani blazer with a white loose shirt inside partnered with black fitted jeans and a black Valentino Garavani ankle boots. He looks so expensive today!_

_He was fixing his black hair with gray highlights when suddenly Junhoe’s phone started to ring. He was so immersed in styling his hair that he didn’t get a chance to answer the call, then he heard it chime once again receiving a message this time._

_Jiwon checked the phone because it might be something important. But what he didn’t expect is to see a message from Hanbin._

Kim Hanbin: I’m already here. Can’t wait to see you. ☺️

_Jiwon’s grip on the phone became tight as he read the message again and again. Anger and jealousy once again rising up in his chest. Junhoe will meet Hanbin and Jiwon knew nothing about it. Is he the important client that the younger is referring to?_

_The rapper put back the phone on the side table, the same time Junhoe got out of the shower._

**_“You’re so alluring right now.”_ ** _Junhoe remarked innocently, not aware of the grim aura that was coming from the rapper._

**_“Who’s this client that you’re meeting with.”_ ** _Jiwon asked instantly, Junhoe stared back at him, shock was evident on his face._

**_“Oh..Uhm he’s a….uhm… a J-Japanese client…he wants to discuss s-something about the i-interior designs….t-that he wanted on his house.”_ ** _Junhoe replied, obviously stuttering._

**_“You’re an architect, not an interior designer, though?”_ ** _Jiwon retorted sarcastically, the younger was tongue-tied and before he can explain himself, the rapper was heading to the door. **“Go home as soon as your meeting is over.”** The rapper said giving a last glance to his lover and left him without waiting for his answer._

_That night, Jiwon took drinks as many as he can. He carried his anger at the party and didn’t greet anyone of the reporters and the other guests when he arrived. Not feeling well to mingle with the other guests, he settled himself on a couch and pour out his frustrations by drinking alone._

_Moments later, a petite woman sat beside him, smiling back at him seductively. He recognized the woman as one of the models of that clothing line, he checked if she’s with someone but no one followed her. The woman suddenly touched his arms and caressed it softly, probably she’s too drank to just seat with any random guy and do these things unconsciously._

_Jiwon refused the touch and stand up from his seat. He wanted to go home while he still can drive. He’s marching his way to his car on the parking lot then someone pulled his arm abruptly, it was the model from earlier._

_Jiwon pushed away the hand on his arms, but the model being so persistent, unexpectedly pulled his face into a searing kiss. The rapper tried to push the woman away because he knew this was wrong, he had a boyfriend waiting for him to come home but the image of Junhoe and Hanbin kissing suddenly flashed on his mind. His anger once again came back and he did the very wrong thing he thought that_ _would take away the pain and anger he was feeling that time. He kissed her back passionately._

_They made out on Jisoo’s car. It was the model’s name, after a hot making out session Jiwon suddenly woke up from the lust and remember Junhoe. The love of his life. He hated that he let himself be carried away by his anger and lust. They both settled down, gaining their consciousness, he apologized to Jisoo and the model does the same as well. He learned that Jisoo also had a fight with his boyfriend that time who’s currently out of the country for some work-related stuff._

_They separated ways and thank each other for the time they spent together, away from their own partners, and decided that they can perhaps stay as friends even after what happened._

_When Jiwon came home, Junhoe was still up and waiting for his arrival. The younger felt guilty for not telling his lover the truth. He doesn’t want Jiwon to be upset with him, yet here he is, can’t even start a single word to explain everything to him. That he met up with Hanbin to return all of the man’s belongings that were still with him and to discuss his plans to sell his old apartment which they bought as a shared property when they were still in a relationship. Especially now that he will no longer need it, not when he’s already living with Jiwon. Because of what happened the other day, Junhoe didn’t want any connection with Hanbin anymore._

**_“Have you eaten already?”_ ** _Jiwon asked coldly, stripping until the last cloth he had was his black boxers._

**_“I’m waiting for you.”_ ** _Junhoe nervously answered, the rapper faced him and caressed his jaw tenderly, soft eyes staring at him lovingly. Junhoe’s heart ached at the sight, he felt that his lover was still upset with him, not being sure about the reason but he’s feeling guilty about it. The rapper still chose to be soft towards the architect._

**_“Can you eat alone tonight? I’m sorry I’m just drunk and tired. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, okay?”_ ** _Junhoe nodded at the sudden question and Jiwon left him once again on his way to their shared bedroom._

_After that night, surprisingly, Jiwon became more affectionate towards Junhoe. Fulfilling his promise of making up with Junhoe, not just for not joining the younger on eating dinner but also for the mistakes he made that night. Making a new promise to forget what happened and to love and trust Junhoe even more._

_PRESENT_

**“Hyung, tell me did something happened between them?”** Chanwoo asked. Jiwon sighed in surrender and gulped his drink in one go.

**“I kissed Jisoo that night, because two nights before that, I saw Hanbin kissing Junhoe in his office.”** Jiwon replied, no emotions at all. **“I know my reason doesn’t justify my actions. But my anger made me lost in my right mind. It keeps repeating inside my head.”** Jiwon tried to reason out.

**“What?! W-wait….wait….does Jinhwan knew anything about this?”** The younger asked, he knew that something might happen that lead to this sudden action of Jiwon but he didn’t expect this one. He saw how Junhoe adores and loves Jiwon so much so hearing that Junhoe let Hanbin kiss him is a revelation for him.

**“I didn’t tell anyone about this. But you’re so persistent about this…so that’s it.”** Jiwon said casually. Chanwoo on the other hand was feeling bad for him, it must be so hard for him to see that scene in front of him.

**“I’m surprised that you didn’t kill Hanbin instead.”** The younger stated, Jiwon scoffed at the suggestion. **“Trust me I did my very best to not lay a hand on him.”**

**“And trust me also, that by the time Jinhwan knew about this, it will be his pleasure to do it for you.”** Chanwoo playfully answered.

**“Now tell me, why Junhoe was crying over you last night?”** Chanwoo was reminded of Junhoe’s state last night which made the couple confused. The way the architect calling Jiwon’s name and pouring all of his emotions was breaking their hearts into pieces. They were asking him what happened but he’s just crying over and over again until he fell asleep.

**“Is he okay now?”** Jiwon tried to change the subject but the younger didn’t let him.

**“I guess, as long as Jinhwan is with him he’ll be okay. Now, care to explain, hyung? Where not going anywhere unless you tell me why.”** Jiwon noticed that this young friend of him was already infected by his boyfriend for being nosy.

**“You already knew that Hanbin started working with me right?”** The older asked, answered by a nod from the younger. Hanbin was the newly recruited songwriter by his company that will help him in composing his new songs. Small world, isn’t it? Junhoe learned about this a week after the news was delivered to Jiwon.

_The rapper was so restless about the fact that Junhoe and Hanbin might see each other again. So he asked Junhoe not to got to his studio for the meantime. Especially now that Hanbin was there working with him, almost every day. Hanbin was so professional when it comes to working, he was casually talking with Jiwon like he didn’t fucking kissed Junhoe years ago even if he knew that the architect and the rapper were in a relationship that time._

_This further fueled the anger Jiwon felt. Several times, he restrained himself from just beating the songwriter to get rid of the hatred in his heart. But he has to prove to the other man that if he can be professional, Jiwon can too. Junhoe, on the other hand, chose to follow him telling the rapper that he himself didn’t want to see Hanbin too. And Jiwon relied on this, hoping that maybe this time, the younger was telling the truth._

_They were doing well for the past week, Jiwon is still pursuing and taking Junhoe on a date almost every night. They want to take this all slowly, also because of Junhoe's request to Jiwon to wait for him. But it seems fate was really testing the both of them. Testing Jiwon’s patience and love for Junhoe._

_Jiwon’s song list for his upcoming album was almost done, two or three more songs and they’re ready for the album production and music video recording. Since they were almost done, he and Hanbin decided to take their Sunday off. But he still stayed at his studio that day to finish this one song that he’s currently writing, his title track entitled “In Love”. It was written for Junhoe, he wanted to surprise the architect and dedicate this song to him in every Comeback stage that he will be attending in the future._

_He’s just having some final revisions on lyrics when he suddenly felt hungry, so he decided to go out to buy food._ _But he didn’t expect to witness the scenario in front of him when he opened the door. Outside of his studio, Junhoe was there, standing, he came over probably to surprise him. But he was even more surprised because Hanbin was also there._

**“Three days ago, once again** **, I caught them kissing outside my studio.”** Jiwon finally said after a few moments of battling with himself if telling this to Chanwoo will be a good idea.

**“Wow—That was…a fucking mess. The fuck Koo Junhoe?!”** Chanwoo exclaimed miserably, can’t help but rubbed his palms on his face with the information he heard. That was too fuck up! He glanced at his friend who was now lost in his own thoughts.

**“After this album launching. I’ll be out of the country for a long time, I guess.”** Jiwon declared suddenly. Chanwoo will definitely give a piece of his mind to Junhoe when he got home.

**“Hyung. Is it for a tour?”** Chanwoo hopefully asked. Hoping that he will be away because of his work and not because of his boyfriend’s idiot best friend’s actions.

**“No. I already sent my retirement letter earlier to my boss. I’m quitting.”** Jiwon whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Violent Reactions are well-appreciated! Thank you, loves! 💜💙


	11. Stupid Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I have a round of applause for being so active in updating this? HAHAHA. Thank you all for your great feedback on Twitter, in my DMs, and also for those who messaged me in What's app. I'm sorry for the emotions that I put you all through, but I'm thankful that I made you feel like that. HEHEHE.
> 
> Thank you for supporting this story! Love you all! 💜💙

* * *

**“Junhoe, you should eat.”** Jinhwan tried to force Junhoe to eat. It was an hour ago since he returned from Jiwon's studio and Junhoe is still not getting up from his bed. Jinhwan knew the younger is awake and based on the sobs he heard from Junhoe he also knew he’s crying again.

**“Hey, tell me please what’s happening? I can’t see you like this.”** Jinhwan sat in the remaining space next to Junhoe. Junhoe turned his back on him and covered himself with a blanket, only his hair was visible.

Moments later, Jinhwan heard a noise from the door of his apartment. He looked at it and saw Chanwoo entering the bedroom.

**“What? Are you able to have a sensible talk with your friend?”** Jinhwan asked annoyingly. Chanwoo raised his eyebrows as a reply, which made the older shocked. Chanwoo never acted like this to him even while they were fighting.

**“At least Jiwon-hyung was able to tell me the whole truth.”** Chanwoo started. Jinhwan was confused by his answer but his attention was immediately turned to Junhoe who suddenly got up from his bed when he heard Jiwon's name.

**“Where’s Jiwon? Is he here? Where is he? I should talk to him!”** Junhoe asked, got off the bed quickly, and went out to the living room to look for Jiwon.

**“Chanwoo?! Tell me where is he?!”** Junhoe asked Chanwoo as he held his arms firmly. Chanwoo scoffed at the question and pushed Junhoe away which made the latter fall on his butt.

Jinhwan was surprised by what he saw and immediately went to Junhoe to help him. **“Chanwoo! What’s your problem?!”** Jinhwan shouted back, annoyed at his boyfriend's behavior.

**“Jiwon will never come here again. Never again, not when you just let Hanbin kissed you not only once but twice!”** Chanwoo snapped. Junhoe and Jinhwan froze at what they heard. Chanwoo chuckled suddenly.

**“You dared to be angry with my friend for what he did. You even called him a cheater without hearing his explanation. But all this time you are the one who did something worse!”** Chanwoo couldn’t control his anger anymore. If Jinhwan can’t bear to see Junhoe hurting, Chanwoo can't also bear that his friend is slowly changing just because of someone stupid he doesn’t deserve.

**“What the fuck are you talking about?!”** Jinhwan looked at his boyfriend with a surprised face, he couldn’t understand what Chanwoo is trying to say. Suddenly, he heard Junhoe's loud sobs, he immediately looked at him and saw the younger is now trembling while crying.

**“I’m—I’m sorry…I’m sorry! Chanwoo I’m r-really…s-sorry. P-please…”** Junhoe managed to say between his sobs. Jinhwan stared at his boyfriend who’s leaning on the wall and watching him as he tried to calm Junhoe by hugging him tightly.

**“Chanwoo..”** Jinhwan called softly. He could not understand what is happening. Based on what Chanwoo said, Junhoe did something wrong and he was angry because of it.

**“Don’t look at me like that, Babe. Ask your idiot friend instead. I’m going.”** Chanwoo said and before Jinhwan can protest the younger already left them alone in his apartment. The older stayed beside Junhoe patting his back as he continues to mumble his apologies about something.

When Junhoe calmed down, Jinhwan quickly went to the kitchen to take water for the younger. Jinhwan managed to pull Junhoe towards the couch and there he tried to get answers to the questions in his mind.

**“Junhoe… please tell me what is happening? Let hyung help you, hmm?”** Jinhwan asked the other tenderly.

Junhoe was devastated by what’s currently happening. This is not what he wanted to end up with Jiwon. He was about to accept rapper again, but shit really happens and here they are now. He can’t find Jiwon, seems like the rapper is doing his best to avoid him, four days have past and it’s slowly killing him inside. He wanted to explain everything, that this is a misunderstanding.

But when he heard Chanwoo earlier, will Jiwon let him explain? Chanwoo was right, he didn’t even let Jiwon explain his side. So who does he think to himself to complain if Jiwon doesn't want to see him anymore?

He looked at his Jinhwan-hyung, who’s probably confused right now. Junhoe sighed and he started to share his side of the story. The story that leads them all in this messy situation.

_Two years ago_

_Junhoe is finishing the template of his new project for a prestigious company. He was offered to design and manage the construction of the new building of YG Entertainment, Jiwon’s management. This is a big break for him since a lot of architects were lining up to have this opportunity._

_After ten years of success, YG Ent. decided to upgrade its facilities by planning to build their new HQ building, and he got the slot on who will design it. Well, thanks to his ever-supportive lovely boyfriend who always dragging him in any company celebration just to brag about his achievements._

_One time, their CEO was there sitting on the same table with them and Jiwon can’t control himself but to share the previous successful works of Junhoe through his phone. Yes, he had a softcopy of all of Junhoe’s work, that’s how proud he is in his boyfriend. This was a complete coincidence because the CEO himself is looking for a perfect architect who can design and help the management in planning for their new building’s construction._

_And here he is, pouring all of his best to this project because this is a special one for him. Why? Because Jiwon was the very reason why he had this opportunity. This is also the company that handles Jiwon’s career, the one who taking care of him in the music industry. So he wanted to do this perfectly._

_Suddenly, Junhoe's phone alarmed, indicating that it was already eight o'clock in the evening and he needed to get ready to go home, he was excited to call Jiwon when he got home._

_He smiles as he thinks of his boyfriend. It's been three weeks since he flew for his Japan Tour. Jiwon even wanted to take him to Japan so they could take a short vacation, but he refused it because he wanted to focus on his project with YG Ent._

_His happy thoughts were disturbed when someone knocks on his door. And the smile on his lips instantly faded and was replaced by annoyance. Why not? If the face that you will see is from the person you are trying to avoid over the past month._

_It's been a month since Hanbin met again at a shoe store. Junhoe went there to buy shoes to give as a gift to Jiwon for the success of his concert in Seoul. Hanbin has been texting him ever since. He tried to avoid it but the young man was really naughty and even in the office he was able to enter without any problems, like what is happening tonight._

**_“Going home, already?”_ ** _Hanbin all smiles asked. Junhoe ignored his question and continue arranging his things inside his bag._

_Junhoe heard the slow steps of Hanbin towards him. **“I can drive you home if you want.”** Hanbin suggested, now leaning against his table watching him intently._

**_“I can go home by myself, thank you.”_ ** _Junhoe tried to dismissed. He was about to leave when Hanbin suddenly blocked his path._

**_“Why are you always avoiding me.”_ ** _Hanbin asked him mocking. The nerve of this guy to just come here casually like they’re still together._

**_“And why not. You always cause bad things.”_ ** _Junhoe rolled his eyes. The other man chuckled at the behavior._

****

**_“I really like it when you always try to be hostile in front of me.”_ ** _Hanbin teased which made the architect raised his eyebrows. Hanbin walked furthermore that made Junhoe sit again on his office chair._

_Hanbin leaned forward trapping on his seat. **“I know that you still love me.”** WHAT? Junhoe thought, he glared at him, ready to pushed Hanbin any moment to end this nonsense conversation. But suddenly Hanbin kissed him. Junhoe was shocked but he recovered instantly and pushed Hanbin annoyingly. Giving a full-blown punch on his face._

**_“WHAT THE HELL HANBIN?!_ ** _Junhoe shouted and Hanbin was laughing wickedly. IS THIS FUCKER, CRAZY?_

**_“I still love you? Are you nuts? How can I still love a selfish guy like you?!”_ ** _Junhoe exclaimed annoyance was evident in his face._

**_“Fucking leave me alone or I swear to God, Kim Hanbin, I let the police handle your crazy actions.”_ ** _Junhoe couldn't stop himself from punching Hanbin again, but he thought he would only get hurt if he did, so he took the closest thing to him to hit Hanbin. And that was his lunchbox. When it landed on Hanbin's face he immediately fell, and Junhoe quickly came out of his office._

_He ran to the elevator and went to the restroom to washed his mouth. It is so disgusting! He washed and wiped his lips several times hoping he would forget also what Hanbin had done earlier. Jiwon suddenly entered his mind, he must keep it to himself because knowing his boyfriend, he might do something to Hanbin. This may even become an issue and reach the media, causing Jiwon's career to be ruined. And he will never allow that to happen._

_After staying in the restroom for more than five minutes, he left the building to go home. But when he came out he did not expect to see someone outside the building. Her boyfriend is there sitting on the hood of his car and staring blankly at the ground._

**_“Jiwon?”_ ** _Junhoe nervously called. Shocked would be an understatement for what he is feeling right now. He was like a deer caught in the headlights! Panic makes him shiver through his spine and he stopped on his tracks. What is he doing here? Jiwon said that he can’t fly back here in Seoul anytime soon!_

_Jiwon looked at him softly and raised his both arms open wide asking for an embrace. And Junhoe quickly realized how he missed his man. After that, no one raised a topic about something, Jiwon is surprisingly quiet the whole trip on their way home._

_Upon arriving at their shared apartment they cuddled and fell asleep in each other’s arms. Junhoe keeps to himself the incident between Hanbin, he will never tell Jiwon about that. He will not let Hanbin destroy their relationship, not under his watch._

_Sunday morning, Junhoe messaged Hanbin, first time after that fucking kiss incident happened. He was still furious about what Hanbin did but he needs to meet him to return all of Hanbin’s belongings that were left with him. He also wants to discuss with him the selling of their used to be shared apartment._

Koo Junhoe: Let’s meet. In the café near the old apartment.

Kim Hanbin: Hi Junhoe! Sure! I’ll see you. 

_Junhoe got out from the shower when he saw Jiwon is preparing for the event he’s going to attend that night. His boyfriend is standing in his glory, and the inner heat of Junhoe is suddenly creeping over his body. Seeing Jiwon dressed like this was a total mind blown for him. He was so lucky that he has this famous rapper in his life._

**_“You’re so alluring right now.”_ ** _Junhoe remarked innocently, wanting to kiss Jiwon senselessly but before he can walk towards him, Jiwon suddenly spoke. **“Who’s this client that you’re meeting with.”** Junhoe stared back at him, shocked by the sudden question. Fuck he can’t tell him that it’s Hanbin, he knew how Jiwon is behaving when it comes to his ex-boyfriend._

**_“Oh..Uhm he’s a….uhm… a J-Japanese client…he wants to discuss s-something about the i-interior designs….t-that he wanted on his house.”_ ** _Junhoe stuttered, tensed about his answer._

**_“You’re an architect, not an interior designer, though?”_ ** _Jiwon replied sarcastically, the younger was tongue-tied and before he can explain himself, the rapper is heading to the door. **“Go home as soon as your meeting is over.”** The rapper said giving a last glance to his lover and left him without waiting for his answer. He’s boyfriend was upset! Now, he doesn’t want to meet Hanbin anymore, but if he doesn’t, there will be still a connection between both of them and that’s the least Junhoe wanted._

_After thirty minutes, he arrived at the café, he immediately saw the bastard waving at him and smiling like an idiot._ Just today Junhoe, let this all slide. This is the last. _He thought to himself._

**_“I never thought you will miss me that much after we kissed.”_ ** _Hanbin teased as the architect made his way to sit in front of him. Junhoe rolled his eyes, this asshole is getting into his nerves. He noticed the wound on Hanbin's lips. He must have got it when Junhoe hit him with his lunchbox. Serves you right!_

**_“Don’t celebrate, dumbass. I wanted to meet to return this all back to you.”_ ** _Junhoe handed over a box full of Hanbin's belongings. The latter stared at it confusingly. Seconds later, Junhoe pulls out a folder from his bag and gives it to Hanbin._

**_“What’s this?”_ ** _Hanbin asked as he opens the folder. “Contract of Lease” the documents say. He abruptly looked at Junhoe, who’s now handing him a pen._

**_“That’s the lease contract for the apartment, my lawyer already fixed that for us. Someone also looked at the apartment last week and they’re planning to buy it. So I need your approval since this is shared property.”_ ** _Junhoe said without any hesitation in his face._

_Hanbin just stared back at him. Is he wrong? Has Junhoe really moved on to him? But that’s impossible, he is Junhoe's first love, he is his first boyfriend. Hanbin was the one who awakened him into the reality of life and it’s not that easy to forget that. He doesn’t want to believe that Junhoe can do this just for that Jiwon._

**_“No! I will not sign this. That’s our home, Junhoe! It’s ours!”_ ** _Hanbin refused, Junhoe rolled his eyes again for he doesn’t know how many times he did today._

**_“Hanbin, we are done, a long time ago. There’s no more "ours". No more "us". So please, just cooperate and signed that paper. I don’t want to see you and talk to you anymore.”_ ** _Junhoe snapped back, putting the pen at the top of the documents_

**_“Junhoe, please… I still love you.”_ ** _Hanbin tried to reach for his hand but Junhoe quickly leaned to his seat and stared at Hanbin with a poker face._

**_“But I don’t. And I think that’s something.”_ ** _Junhoe remarked, not minding the pleas of Hanbin, waiting for the other to sign the paper. Few moments later, finally, Hanbin took the pen and scribbled something in the paper. Then he pushed it back to Junhoe for him to check it. Finally! He’s free. Junhoe can’t help but smile at the thought._

_Then he gazed back to Hanbin. **“Thank you for everything. I hope**_ _**you will find your own happiness. Because I already found my own.”** Junhoe replied calmly with a smile, then he left Hanbin alone not waiting for him to reply._

_It’s already one in the morning and Jiwon is still not home. Junhoe was so worried about him. He called Jiwon many times to check on him but it was always left unanswered._

_He was about to call Yunhyeong when he heard the front door opening and he found a tipsy Jiwon entering. **“Jiwon. Are you okay?”** Junhoe asked tenderly, which was answered by a nod from the rapper._

_After a few conversations, once again, Jiwon left him along in the living room. The thought of Jiwon leaving him is slowly killing him. He’s not sure if the rapper was aware of something, but it’s impossible. Junhoe shrugged it off and followed Jiwon in their bedroom snuggled himself into his boyfriend’s side, not in the mood to eat alone._

_After that night, and the incident in the morning where he smells something odd on Jiwon’s clothes, surprisingly, they became more inseparable with each other. It’s not that Junhoe’s complaining because this is more than he dreamed of. Being content with the person you truly love, that is the thing that Jiwon taught him. He learned to let go, move on, and accept many things in terms of loving._

_Having Jiwon in his life was the best feeling for him. He will never trade this happiness in anything in this world. He always thought that if Jiwon and he end up like what he had in his past relationship, he doesn’t know what to do with himself anymore. He’s always getting rejected, being left by the people he loves the most. First his, parents, who died in a car accident on the day of his college graduation day. Second, was Hanbin who chose to pursue his career in being a songwriter and left him. The third and the fourth was his past boyfriends before Jiwon came._

_The love he has for Jiwon made him more vulnerable, the thought of Jiwon having an affair and leaving him eventually is slowly killing him. That’s why when he heard that phone call of Jiwon with someone else, he already said to himself that he will never let Jiwon leave him alone. This time, he will leave first._

_That decision was made out of self-protection and now he’s regretting it after a month of push and pull with Jiwon. He was so confused but Jiwon’s touch, his eyes, his love are the only things that making him calm. Jiwon was consistent in getting him back. And he likes the idea of it. Jiwon being so possessive and obsessed over him, well, Junhoe has these same feelings towards the other but he wanted to take this all slowly._

_But how can you take this all slowly, when it’s Jiwon who does the things for him. They were getting better as the days go by. Even if Hanbin confusingly became Jiwon’s songwriter out of nowhere for his upcoming album, this doesn’t even affect them at all. Well, that’s what Junhoe thought not until one day Jiwon told him that Hanbin will take a Sunday-off from work._

_Junhoe was so happy to hear that and he already planned to surprise Jiwon in his studio. After one month of being separated, Junhoe cooked something for Jiwon again. He missed this, cooking Jiwon’s favorite, he even imagined the way Jiwon smile at him when the rapper liked the food he prepared. He can’t wait to see Jiwon, he’s also planning to accept him again as his lover. So he prepared the food extra special today._

_Junhoe’s on his way to Jiwon’s studio. Humming his favorite song “Tendae” from Jiwon’s album last year. He was about to reach the knob of the studio’s door but his steps slowed down when he saw the person walking on the hallway eyes were blankly staring at the ground._

**_“Kim Hanbin.”_ ** _Junhoe called confusingly. Hanbin’s face was so pale and looked like he was about to cry. Is he okay?_

**_“Junhoe…”_ ** _Hanbin softly replied. Avoiding his gaze and always looking at his back as if he is checking if someone was following him._

**_“Are you okay, dude? You look like shit.”_ ** _Junhoe tried to ask him casually. They settled things a year ago so he thought being civil with Hanbin was not a bad idea for him. Then Hanbin is looking at him intently. Junhoe felt tensed at his gaze._

_“ **Junhoe…I’m sorry. I-I just want to…to confirm something.”** Hanbin stuttered. Junhoe was now completely confused. **“Confirm wh—hmmff”** And before Junhoe can react Hanbin is kissing him again! He heard the door in front of them opened. He pushed Hanbin abruptly and wiped his lips. He looked at the door and there he saw Jiwon staring at him. FUCK!_

**_“Ji-Jiwon… it-it’s not what you’re thinking please...”_ ** _Junhoe dropped the food that he’s holding and the lunchbox was scattered on the floor. Jiwon closed the door behind him and locked it. Then turned to face Junhoe who is now a crying mess, the architect reached for his arms but the rapper avoided his touch. No please, Junhoe thought._

**_“If you want to kiss each other do it in another place, not here outside my fucking studio. Excuse me.”_ ** _Jiwon said coldly and started to walk away from them. Junhoe froze at the words. He kneeled and called Jiwon over and over again but the rapper didn’t even glance or stop in his tracks._

**“Why you’re just telling me all of this now, Junhoe?”** Jinhwan started after a long time of contemplating all the details that Junhoe had said. Small sobs from the architect can be heard, his hand was on his head pulling his hair in frustration.

**“Hyung, trust me… I-I didn’t even want all o-of th-this…”** Junhoe managed to mumble between his sobs.

Jinhwan was so angry right now at Hanbin, he will definitely kill that asshole for destroying Jiwon and Junhoe like this. He hugged Junhoe until the younger calm down and the older let him sleep at the couch.

Jinhwan tried to call Chanwoo but his boyfriend was being stubborn right now and not answering his calls. Jinhwan took a glass and pour a whiskey on it, he walked back to the living room and sit in front of his best friend. He sighed and stared at him, a tear rolled down on Jinhwan’s face as he caressed Junhoe’s face tenderly. **“You don’t deserve this all, Junhoe.”**

Two more days have passed, Junhoe is fixing his tie while Jinhwan fixed his hair delicately. Today is Suho’s wedding and in about an hour the ceremonies will get started. Junhoe should be on his way right now.

If Jinhwan had not called Suho, Junhoe would not have risen from his bed. Junhoe didn’t have plans on leaving the apartment and attending that wedding. But when he heard Suho's sad voice he immediately took a bath and prepared himself.

**“Viola! You look more human now.”** Jinhwan teased. Junhoe rolled his eyes and put on his shoes.

**“Thanks for the compliment. Really.”** Junhoe answered sarcastically. Jinhwan chuckled at his best friend feeling more calm knowing that after a week of crying and locking himself on the room Junhoe will finally face the outside world.

**“Get yourself laid, okay?”** Jinhwan suggested casually. Junhoe glared at him and shouted. **“Fuck you, hyung!”** Leaving Jinhwan laughing alone in his apartment.

After tidying up the mess they created in his room, Jinhwan thought of taking a warm bath. When suddenly his phone rang. _It’s Chanwoo!_ He answered it happily.

**“Hey, Babe! I miss y—”**

**_“Where’s Junhoe?”_** Chanwoo asked instantly, making Jinhwan confused cause why the hell he would look for Junhoe after days of not talking to them.

**“Oh, he’s not here. He went to attend Suho’s wedding, remember? His other friend.”** Jinhwan replied, rummaging in his things to find a pair of clothes.

**_“Fuck! Call him! Tell him to go home.”_** Chanwoo shouted back. Jinhwan flinched, he thought his eardrums were damaged at that shout.

**“Yah! Why are you fucking shouting?! Seriously Jung Chanwoo, you are getting to my nerves right now!”** Jinhwan can’t help but shouted back, his frustration towards his boyfriend was building up slowly.

**_“The woman Jiwon kissed, she’s also the woman Suho will marry!”_** Chanwoo exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and violent reactions are very much appreciated. You can DM me here @junbob_error! 💜💙


	12. If I Ain't Got You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for waiting too long! Hope you will like this chapter! 💙💜 And since THE END IS NEAR, hehehe. Allow me to dedicate the last few chapters to the people who always encouraging me in writing this. 
> 
> This chapter dedicated to @koojuneeehoe and @hoshi_koo on twitter! Thank you for your heart warming feedbacks! Love you both! 💙💜

* * *

Junhoe is half-running along the hallway to find the venue for Suho’s wedding, he checked again his Cartier watch and it says it’s already 5:47 in the afternoon. The ceremonies will start at sharp six.

**“Ugh! Seriously where is it?!”** He’s being anxious while looking for the venue since he wanted to greet the couple first before the ceremony get started and for God’s sake he’s the best man of Suho! How rude of him to be late especially on the wedding of one of his most trusted friend, he thought. After a few moments of looking and passing thru different venue halls, he finally found the poster of Suho and Jisoo affixed near the venue door.

**“Welcome, Sir! Can I have your name please?”** Asked sweetly by the receptionist who welcomes the guests. The woman has her eyes ogling on Junhoe from head to toe.

**“Koo Junhoe.”** He simply stated, he’s used being in that situation. The man knew how amazing he looks and this is not the first time that some guys or girls tried to flirt with him. But sadly his eyes where just set to a man named “Kim Jiwon” _for a long time ago_.

The receptionist tried to put the corsage in his suit, which he thinks, might be needed since he’s the best man (who is undeniably late) but he quickly moved away and grabbed the corsage to put it on himself instead. The woman looked at him disappointingly but he doesn’t care at all.

**“Uhm…** **I just want to ask if I stil** **l have a chance to see the groom and bride before the program starts?”** Junhoe tried to ask the receptionist. The woman once again smiled upon hearing the question.

**“They’re were currently on their own VIP Rooms, Sir. Well, If you want I can accompany you there.”** The receptionist offered flirtatiously, leaning at the table that separates them. Junhoe can’t help but frown at her because she’s purposely showing her cleavage to the architect.

**“No, I can manage. Thank you. You should at least focus on your work than flirting with the guests here.”** Junhoe hissed, passing through her to enter the venue. He heard the woman scoffed at his remarks but he ignored it.

The venue was like an atrium that decorated by the wedding’s theme with a simple but sophisticated designs, letting the breathtaking view of the city serve as the only embellishment. He looked for the VIP room that was located at the back part of the venue hall near the stage.

Jisoo was the one he saw on the first room he knocked on. Wearing a silky long sleeve gown that was fitted on her top. The dress naturally highlights her slim upper body and its fabric also showcased her best features. Her hair was styled neatly in half-messy bun that partnered with a mini crown coated by a tiny diamonds. She looked like a princess that was about to marry an heir prince, he chuckled at his crazy thought.

**“Junhoe! You came!”** Jisoo rose from the loveseat and hugged Junhoe excitingly. The architect was taken aback by the embrace they were currently sharing. He always avoiding to have this kind of physical contact with any other woman except for Jinhwan’s mother and sister and also with Jiwon’s mother. He just didn’t like the feeling of it.

Out of her excitement, Jisoo hugged him even tighter and Junhoe can even smell her perfume. She had this _strawberry flavored fragrance_ , Junhoe thought that it was a familiar scent to him but can’t pinpoint where did he smell this kind of perfume. He snapped out of his thoughts when Jisoo break the hug.

**“Ah…yeah. I’m sorry for being too late.”** Junhoe smiled sheepishly, feeling apologetic by the worries and delay he had caused. Jisoo held his hands and smiled at him sweetly. **“No need to apologize, what matters most is you’re here.”**

Junhoe can’t help but to smile back, Suho is indeed lucky to have a sweet and loving partner. He admired Jisoo so much on having such a beautiful face and unique characteristics. They just met twice but the woman made him feel like they were so close with each other.

**_“To all of our guest, please be seated and we will start our ceremonies in a few moments.”_** The host announced and Junhoe caressed Jisoo’s hands tenderly.

**“Congratulations! I wish you both all the best.”** Jisoo nodded and sniff softly as she held back the tears that were about to fall from her eyes.

Junhoe left the room and walked back straight to the stage and stand beside Suho who was waiting for her bride to come out. He hugged his friend and Suho smiled at him knowingly, suppressing also his tears.

**“Congratulations, dude. I’m so happy for y** **ou.”** Junhoe greeted as he rubbed his friend’s back affectionately. Suho didn’t say anything but his face is clearly telling that he was feeling the same.

The ceremony began and everyone was smiling as they listened to the couple's vows. It ended on the priest announcing their marriage and Suho finally kissed Jisoo passionately which earned a loud applause and cheers from the crowd.

\------------

**“Love, are you okay?”** Suho asked Jisoo quietly while they’re eating. The model seems to be restless in her chair for a while and seemed to be looking for someone.

**“Oh. Yes. I’m good. But have you seen Jiwon yet? I was looking for him earlier among the guests but I could not find him. I also invited him, is it okay?”** Jisoo held his husband’s hand tenderly and the singer smiled at her.

**“Of course, it’s okay. Jiwon is a friend.”** Suho replied calmly then he called for the organizer that was standing near them.

**“Can you please check if a guest named Kim Jiwon has arrived?”** The organizer checked the list on the tablet she was carrying and after a few moments she looked back at the couple. **“There’s no Kim Jiwon on the list of arrivals, Sir.”** Jisoo sighed at the information.

**“Don’t be sad, for sure he had his reasons. Let’s just call him later, okay?”** Suho suggested which made Jisoo smile. She’s so lucky to have an understanding boyfriend like Suho that she can call her "husband".

\--------------

Jiwon was walking casually along the wide hallway, there are no people around probably because he was almost an hour late. He deliberately arrived late, because he also didn’t plan on staying long at the party, she just wanted to greet the couple. Knowing that Junhoe might also be there, he doesn’t want to bump with him surprisingly.

As he entered the venue, one of the waiters offered him a drink which he accepted. A video is currently playing on the screen showing the memories that shared by the newlyweds. Jiwon found the couple sitiing on a loveseat on the stage, holding each other’s hands with a smile on their faces while reminiscing their lovely memories.

Jiwon can’t help but be reminded by Junhoe, would they be happy like them on their own wedding day if Jiwon’s proposal succeeded? His deep thinking was disturbed when the host suddenly called the subject of his deep thoughts.

**_“May we call Mr. Koo Junhoe to sing a song for our couple.”_** Junhoe took the mic and walked to the center stage giving his sweet smile that can make everyone in the room faint, the smile that can calm the raging seas. _The smile that Jiwon loves the most._

There's an odd feeling on Jiwon to see Junhoe holding a mic since it is the first time he will hear his ex-lover sing. He sighed at the thought that Junhoe never told him about this despite of them being in a relationship and living together for three years.

🎶

_Some people live for the fortune_

_Some people live just for the fame_

_Some people live for the power, yeah_

_Some people live just to play the game_

_Some people think that the physical things define what's within_

_And I've been there before, and that life's a bore_

_So full of the superficial_

🎶

The other guests were in awed on how soothing Junhoe’s singing voice is, including Jiwon. The rapper appreciated the beauty on the stage pouring the emotions he had in his heart while his eyes were closed. If Jiwon mentioned that Junhoe was so beautiful in eyes before, now he became more ethereal while singing.

\----------

Junhoe was nervous when he was called to go on stage. He almost forgot that he was going to sing tonight. He walked to the stage and his nervousness gradually disappeared when he saw Suho and Jisoo looking at him having a big smile on their faces.

He took the mic and walked to the center stage and plastered his sweet smile to the other guests.

The melody that came from the pianist was the only thing that can be heard and it enveloped the silence of the whole venue. It was accompanied by Junhoe's angelic voice and most of the guests were amazed by his singing. Junhoe closed his eyes and savored his emotions even more.

🎶

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you, baby_

_If I ain't got you, baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, yeah_

🎶

While he was singing, he suddenly thought of Jiwon, this is one of the songs he would have liked to sing to the rapper if the time permits him. But because of the awful memories he had during the time he still had this passion for singing, he decided to buried it all in the past.

When he mentioned this to Jiwon for the first time, he saw the shock and disappointment on the rapper’s face. Junhoe wanted to make up for it, but because of what happened between them days ago, he didn’t know how to approach Jiwon anymore. The rapper might still angry at him.

The song was about to end. A few more phrase and Junhoe finally opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Jiwon's eyes staring at him intently. He was shocked but he managed to end the song beautifully.

The guests stood up and applauded causing Jiwon's face to disappear from his sight. He tried to look for Jiwon again in the crowd but he could not find it anymore. He shook his head, maybe he was just imagining things. Perhaps, because he already misses Jiwon, he’s seeing the rapper everywhere.

Suho called him and immediately hugged him. **“Seriously, your singing skills have not change. You are still good!”**

**“Junhoe, Thank you for that wonderful performance. I even recorded it with my phone!”** Jisoo complimented him but his mind was still on Jiwon. He couldn't forget his face, it didn't seem to be an imagination, it was like the rapper was really there, watching him while singing.

**“Junhoe, are you okay?”** Suho asked worriedly, he noticed that his friend was not listening to them and looking for someone in the crowd. _Why is everyone seems wandering a lot today?_ He thought.

**“Oh yeah. Thanks for the compliments. It’s been a long time since the last time I sang.”** Junhoe answered awkwardly. **“You should continue on singing then!”** Suho suggested which answered by a chuckle from Junhoe, the thought of it was not a bad idea actually, especially when he saw the reactions from the other guests a while ago. He gained some confidence in it. But he still thinks it’s impossible to pursue it since he’s busy on work and this is no longer what he wanted for himself.

**“If you excuse, I just have to go to the restroom for a while.”** Junhoe excused himself from the couple who’s now on their way back to their VIP rooms for a make-up retouch.

When he entered the restroom, he immediately washed his face with water. Hopefully it might wake him up on what he sees and feels. He didn’t take any alcohol drinks tonight yet why he’s still hallucinating. It is not good for himself that Jiwon always occupies his mind. _It’s impossible for Jiwon to be here, what will he do here?_ He said in his mind.

\-----------

**“Knock knock..”** Jisoo who’s done on retouching her make-up looked at the man leaning at the door.

**“Jiwon! I thought you’re not coming!”** She tried to argue but Jiwon just smiled at her like he’s not an hour late. The rapper walked towards the bride coolly flashing his bunny smile.

**“At least I still came. Congratulations Jisoo-ya.”** Jiwon hugged the model and softly caressed her hair. Jisoo returned the hug tightly, she really thought that the rapper would never be able to attend.

**“Thank you! But when did you came?”** Jisoo still asked when they broke the hug. Jiwon contemplates if he will tell her the truth, but since this might be their last meeting he chose to be honest with her.

**“Actually, I came when your memories were flashing on the screen. You have a wonderful love story by the way.”** Jiwon remarked teasingly, a light shade of red was slowly creeping on Jisoo's cheeks realizing that Jiwon might be referring on the embarrassing moments that were flashed earlier.

**“Ugh! Stop it, Jiwon!”** Jisoo hit the rapper’s arms and they laughed together.

**“Oh! If you arrived here that time, then you did watch the performance of Suho's best friend?”** Jisoo asked him happily, Jiwon was taken aback by the question, he’s sure that she was referring to Junhoe’s performance. Before he can think of an answer, someone called his name.

**“Jiwon?”** Jisoo suddenly looked at the source of the voice and was surprised to see who it was. Jiwon, on the other hand, didn’t have to look at it to find out who owned that deep and raspy voice.

**“Oh, Junhoe?”** Jisoo called confusingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and violent reactions are much appreciated! You can DM me here @junbob_error  
> Thank you for making this far with me! 💙💜


	13. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @d_kindaeyo and @junbob231. Thank you for your never-ending support for this story! 
> 
> Check out the song "Secrets" by OneRepublic. This song is one of my favorites!
> 
> Also, I made a Spotify playlist for the songs I used as the chapter titles.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dn9ZxJzv6ywc2uawbvNlZ?si=UMEMgYfBSCejtMmhxBKJlQ
> 
> I hope you will like this chapter! I love you all! 💜💙

* * *

Junhoe kept checking himself in the mirror, looking for any traces of dizziness. He has not slept well for several days. Even though he was always locked in his room all the time, he did nothing but cry and think of Jiwon.

He could not forget Jiwon's face earlier. His eyes were looking intently at him, there were such emotions along with it. Emotions that he had long harbored in himself, which he now showed through his eyes. He sighed as he once again rubbed his palm to his face.

Junhoe felt a vibration in his pocket, he realized it was his cellphone beeping. He pulled it out and saw that Jinhwan was calling him, the call died before Junhoe could answer it. He was surprised to see the number of calls from Jinhwan.

**“47 missed calls? What the hell?”** Junhoe gasped thinking deeply of what might be the reason why Jinhwan trying to call him for so many times. However, his friend knew that he always kept his phone on silent mode when he is busy on a meeting or an event, and tonight was not an exemption.

He was about to dial his best friend’s number when suddenly his phone died. _Oh crap!_ He remembered he didn’t charge his phone since last week, well, he didn’t even try to use or check on it. _Ugh, Stupid human being!_ He hissed to himself.

Junhoe decided to leave the restroom, maybe the program will end soon, he will just ask his Jinhwan-hyung about the missed calls when he comes home. As he returned to the venue hall, he passed the VIP rooms along the way.

**“Ugh! Stop it, Jiwon!”** Junhoe heard from the VIP room which made him stop on his tracks. Did he hear it correctly? He’s very sure that it was Jisoo’s sweet voice but the thing that made him stop was the name she called.

Junhoe continued listening but all he heard was the shared laughter inside the room. Even though Jisoo's laughter was dominant, he could still hear the laughter of the other person. That low and husky voice, even though it was just the laughter he still recognized its owner. But how and why is he here?

There was a small gap in the door, so Junhoe was able to push it easily. He slowly opened it and what he saw was two people talking and laughing at each other happily.

**“Jiwon?”** He softly uttered. Jisoo was the first one to noticed him and the shock on her face was evident.

**“Oh, Junhoe?”** Jisoo called confusingly, but the person he called didn’t even move.

**“What are you doing here?”** Jiwon kept his gaze away from Junhoe, that alone made the architect’s chest tightened. The rapper was still angry at him as before.

**“I invited him, Jiwon is a friend.”** Jisoo answered instead, keeping her sweet smile oblivious at the atmosphere that the other two were giving. **“By the way, you both knew each other, too?”** Jisoo asked innocently.

**“Jiwon? I don’t get it. You knew all this time that Suho is my friend.”** Junhoe started, he’s confused right now, Jiwon never told to him that he’s friends with Jisoo. Jiwon has this habit of introducing all of his friends to him, close ones, or even just an acquaintance.

**“But you didn’t mention that Ji…..”** Then something hit on Junhoe,

_The smudged lipstick on Jiwon’s clothes a year ago._

_The strawberry-flavored fragrance, that familiar scent_.

_And the sweet voice from the phone call that night._

_It was all from Jisoo._

**“So all this time it was you?”** Junhoe finally looked at Jisoo, but this time with anger in his eyes, his jaw clenched as they looked at each other.

Junhoe’s gaze was too different from the affection they shared earlier. The model was taken aback by the question and the sudden reaction, he looked at Jiwon who remained silent for the whole time.

**“It was you, who was with Jiwon at the party that night.”** Junhoe clarified, eyes were boring on her with a hint of disgust in his face.

Shock was an understatement of what Jisoo’s currently feeling right now. How did Junhoe know about this? Did Jiwon tell him? She was so anxious that all she can do was to look back and forth between the two other men in the room.

**“I’m Jiwon’s boyfriend.”** Junhoe said with conviction, he wanted to show Jisoo whose relationship she had broken. Sweet and lovely face? Unique behavior? He wants to take back all the kind words he said to Jisoo.

**“Ex-boyfriend…”** Jiwon suddenly blurted out, keeping his gaze away from him and Jisoo.

The word made Junhoe’s fist clenched, he didn’t like the idea but the rapper is right, they’re not in a relationship anymore not after what happened. Junhoe looked at Jisoo once again, that pretty face he used to admire earlier, he can’t look at it now with the same sentiment.

Junhoe always wondered what the woman who does those things with Jiwon might look like. If she has a pretty face, if she’s sexy, if Jiwon can also replace him with her by any chance. Now he realized that all this time he has been talking face to face with the woman he hated and feared.

Jisoo on the other hand was on the verge of tears. Knowing that Junhoe was Jiwon’s lover at the time they made that mistake slowly made his chest clenched. Jiwon told her that his boyfriend broke up with him, and she knows that the main reason for this is what happened between them a year ago.

**“Junhoe…l-let me e-explain, please. Oh my God, I’m so sorry!”** Jisoo tried to reach for Junhoe’s arms but the latter avoided it quickly.

**“How can you do this?! You?! Of all people?!”** Junhoe shouted back, tears are about to fall from his eyes. Jisoo flinched at the dominant voice.

**“You made me believe you were such an innocent woman. But all this time you knew it and you are just making fun of me!”** Junhoe shouted angrily, he promised himself that he would be calm once he found out who that woman was. But now knowing that it was Jisoo who’s now wife of Suho only exacerbates the anger he harbored in himself.

**“No…Junhoe! Please! I didn’t……know that it was...you. Please, I-I’m s-sorry!”** Jisoo said hysterically between her sobs. Jiwon pulled her away from Junhoe and tried to calm her. That made the architect gasped, can’t believe that the rapper chose to calm Jisoo instead of explaining himself to Junhoe.

**“What’s going on here?”** Suho entered the room as he heard the commotion from the room next to his. He saw Jisoo was trembling hard and he hugged his wife immediately. Jiwon released his hold unto Jisoo and give more space for Suho.

Meanwhile, Junhoe let his tears fall from his cheeks, heartbroken into pieces from the sight that the love of his life was not paying him attention at all.

_Why Jiwon?_

He looked again at the newlywed, Jisoo was still trembling as she whispers her apologies to Junhoe.

**“How can you manage to smile and lie in front of Suho, bitch?”** Junhoe asked sarcastically. Suho looked at his friend abruptly, probably because of the word he used.

**“Junhoe!”** Jiwon hissed, narrowed eyes are now fixed on him.

**“What? Where’s the lie in it? She’s a bitch! If not, how did she able to do those things!”** Junhoe snapped. Suho could no longer control himself because of the words he heard from Junhoe. **“That’s enough, Junhoe! She’s still my wife!”** Junhoe rolled his eyes at that.

Suho pulled his wife to sit on the couch and run to get water for her. Jiwon remained silent, just looking at the ground while waiting for the opportunity to get out of that place.

**“Are you perhaps the ex-boyfriend Jiwon was talking about?”** Suho asked calmly, rubbing his hand at Jisoo’s back as she tried to console herself. Junhoe chose to not answer the question.

**"Well, you never introduce him to me, so this is surprising for me too."** Suho tried to look at Jiwon, but the latter also avoid his gaze.

**“Jisoo told me everything about it, even before I proposed to her.”** Suho sighed after a few moments, he remembered the night Jisoo confessed to him about everything that had happened between her and Jiwon. He was also devastated when he first heard about it.

Suho knew back then that it was all his fault that Jisoo drank too much that night. They had a huge argument, the night before Suho leaves the country for some TV show guesting because Jisoo tried to convince him of making their relationship public and he's still not yet ready for that. That alone made Jisoo doubt his love for her.

**“Nobody’s perfect, we make mistakes, and that is a part of life. Jisoo made mistakes and so did I. Jiwon made mistakes and so do you.”** Suho stared at his friend, and smile warmly at him.

**“I don’t know the story behind your break-up, but did you try to explain your side to one another? And if you did, did you try to at least listen on the explanations as well?”** Junhoe was taken aback by the question.

If Junhoe will come to think of it, they did try to explain their sides but not totally putting an effort into it. And they never listen to each other as well. He took a glance at the rapper but Jiwon never looked back at him.

**“We got this far because we give our best to understand each other. If you do love each other, you’ll have to listen and accept all the mistakes your partner has made. Learn to trust him.”** Suho rose from his seat and reach for Junhoe’s shoulder. He caressed it tenderly and suddenly pulled Junhoe in an embrace.

**“Junhoe, you are my friend and I adore you so much. But please don’t ruin this special day for me.”** Junhoe’s tears once again fell from his eyes, realizing the rude things he had said to Jisoo out of his anger. His sobs are the only thing that can be heard in the room.

**“I’m sorry…”** Junhoe mumbled. Suho tighten his embrace and tried to calm him. They broke the hug when Jiwon suddenly spoke.

**“Let’s talk, Junhoe."**

_**"Privately.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and violent reactions are well-appreciated! You can DM me at @junbob_error! Thank you! 💜💙


	14. Don't Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @dnyojunbob, @Dankitswinter, @songbobhee, and @apeachjaye.  
> Thank you for your support! I love you! 💜💙
> 
> PS: I suggest you should play iKON's "Don't' Forget" while reading this. Sorry in advance. Hihi 😬✌️

* * *

Junhoe and Jiwon arrived at the park near the Han river, where they usually went when they want to have their peace of mind.

The quiet surroundings, the dazzling city lights coming from the other side of the river, and the cold wind caressing their faces tenderly. It will always be the perfect place for them if they want to have deep conversations.

They said that 'The worst distance between two people is misunderstanding' but what’s more painful to see is the love of your life keeping his distance away from you. 

Junhoe took a glance at Jiwon, who’s sitting quietly beside him. There’s a distance between them and Jiwon being quiet since they arrived here, slowly suffocating the architect. Jiwon was just near to him, he can even reach him using his hands, yet he seems so far.

He has known Jiwon for a long time, and during those times, he can easily guess how the rapper felt and what he was thinking. But for the first time, just now, he could not predict what was running through Jiwon’s mind, he didn’t know himself what might be the outcome of this conversation.

Tears started again to fall from his eyes, he just wanted to end this misunderstanding. Junhoe wanted to end this pain, this misery for both of them.

**“I’m sorry…I’m really sorry,”** Junhoe whispered between his quiet sobs, fidgeting his hands as he tried to form a sentence, but his mind can’t fully take it.

**“Hanbin went to my studio yesterday, telling those exact words.”** Jiwon finally said, after a long moment of just listening to Junhoe’s misery. **“To be honest, I don’t have plans on listening to any of his explanations. But I can’t help but hear his annoying voice. And guess what, his fucking reasons made me mad even more.”** Jiwon sighed when he remembered that scene.

**_“Get out,”_ ** _Jiwon said abruptly, not giving any attention to the person who’s been waiting for his arrival. He stopped-by on his studio to get all of his files in his computer before he formats it and surrender it to his management._

**_“Jiwon…please hear me out, first”_ ** _Hanbin tried to block his path but was only pushed by Jiwon. The playful grin that always plastered on Hanbin’s face was no longer to be found, and now replaced by discomfort._

**_“I’m sorry… I’m really sorry.”_ ** _Hanbin said carefully, slowly testing the waters. The rapper continued what he was supposed to do so he can get out of that place immediately. And Hanbin would stop that from happening, not now at least._

**_“Junhoe is innocent, I was the only one who insisted on doing that to him. When that first happened, I admit, I saw you at the door of his office, and it was true that time I wanted to take Junhoe back from you. But after I did that, he punched me! That was the most painful blow I have ever received in my entire life,”_** _Jiwon did his very best not to cackle, it seems that Junhoe’s Jiujitsu class with Jinhwan has its purpose._ Serves you right asshole _, he thought._

**_“After that night, he asked me to meet him, I thought because he finally realized that I am the one he loves.”_ ** _Hanbin scoffed. “ **But no, instead, he returned to me all of the remaining stuff he still had and asked me to sign a document for the selling of our shared apartment! Jiwon, you are the one he loves, and he even slapped it on my face.”** Wait, they have a shared apartment? Is that where he used to live before he moved with me, and Junhoe sells it? Is that why he currently lives with Jinhwan?_

**_“When you last saw us….I did it because…I-I was confused a-about how I f-feel.”_** _Hanbin began to stutter. Jiwon raised his eyebrows but continued to pretend that he doesn’t care._ Even an asshole knew how to stutter? Cool.

**_“Even before that incident, Y-Yunhyeong also k-kissed me…a-and told me t-that he l-likes me…I didn’t want t-to admit to….myself that I-I like him too.”_ ** _Hanbin managed to say, but that made Jiwon froze on his seat. Just what did he just say? YUNHYEONG? HIS MANAGER?! FUCKING KISSED HIM?!_

**_“So when I saw Junhoe, I-I just want to c-confirm my f-feelings…so I tried to….k-kiss him.”_ ** _Jiwon’s fist and jaw automatically clenched upon hearing it. He suddenly rose from his seat and reached for Hanbin’s collar._

**_“Do you really want to die?!”_ ** _Jiwon shouted back, Hanbin flinched at his voice, whimpering due to fear. Jiwon wants to give the other a chance to run for his life, for his safety. But the asshole seemed wanting to have a taste of death as he spoke._

**_“Come on dude, I just tried if I really moved on with Ju---”_ ** _Before Hanbin can finish his sentence, a strong blow landed on his sharp face once again. If Hanbin mentioned before that Junhoe gave him the most painful punch in his life, don’t ever ask him again, because he passed out on Jiwon’s punch._

**“Did you just mention that something’s going on between Hanbin and your manager?!”** Junhoe was bewildered by the information he heard. That was so fucked up! Hanbin will undoubtedly receive something from him, a coffin perhaps because he will surely kill that asshole.

**“You heard me...”** Jiwon replied casually, the architect was still dazed in his seat, slowly wiping the dried stain of tears in his cheeks.

**“If that’s the case, then, I'm not really at fault, right?”** Junhoe turned his whole attention to Jiwon, eyes full of hope, but the rapper didn’t answer and keep on wandering.

**“Are you really not?”** Jiwon questioned after a while and the architect frowned at him, confused.

**“Since that kiss happened, you have also learned keeping secrets from me.”** Jiwon felt Junhoe tensed beside him. The rapper scoffed internally, _hitting the right buttons, huh?_

**“I don't know whether you’re telling me the truth or not. I don't think I know you anymore. Or do I really know you? It’s been three years, but still, I don't know much about you.”** Jiwon smirked, but it wasn’t the usual smirked that he always plastered in his face when he’s happy and just teasing, it was a painful one. Junhoe noticed it, but he doesn’t know what to do.

**“I just learned from Hanbin that your old apartment was indeed your shared property with him,”** Junhoe felt a lump on his throat upon hearing it, he never mentioned it because it’s something in the past that he wants to forget.

**“And for the very first time, I heard you sing. Seriously, your voice is so good.”** Jiwon sighed and smiled painfully, tears are about to fall but he still had a will to control it. Junhoe felt so guilty, because of his insecurities he never told this to Jiwon, thinking that this is not that important to brag about. 

**“Don’t you trust me enough, Junhoe?”** Jiwon finally looked at him for the first time that night, which made Junhoe choked on his tears.

The brown orbs that he loves to look at every second of his life, he missed that eyes always looking at him intently, and he was devastated knowing that behind those alluring eyes, there’s this pain that he had caused.

**“Jiwon…”** Junhoe uttered, voice choking. He can’t find the right words that can console the man in front of him. Instead, he reached for Jiwon's hand and hold it tightly.

Jiwon followed the gesture by wrapping his other hand on Junhoe’s grip, thumb caressing the architect’s knuckles. Jiwon’s eyes were fixed on their connected hands, the warm feeling from Junhoe’s touch, he missed it so much.

**“If you really love me, you'll be able to trust me completely, right?” Jiwon asked. “I guess it means you don't”** This made Junhoe panicked and instantly grabbed Jiwon’s cheeks to look at him in his eyes.

**“No! I love you, Jiwon! Please stop saying that! I love you with all of my heart!”** Junhoe replied. this is his fault! Now, Jiwon is doubting his love!

Jiwon remained silent after that, Junhoe continued to caress the rapper’s face and leaned his forehead against his. He looked at Jiwon’s plump lips, he was about to prove his love through a kiss when Jiwon suddenly spoke.

**“I’m tired, Junhoe.”**

**“Let’s go home, baby.”** Junhoe tried to pull the rapper into an embrace but was avoided almost quickly.

**“I’m tired of chasing you.”** Jiwon suddenly replied the architect was taken aback.

**“I’m tired of always proving myself to you.”** The tears that Jiwon had been holding back were slowly falling from his eyes.

**“I’m tired…of loving you.”** Junhoe gasped at those words, something ripped inside his chest but too dumbfounded to identify what it is.

**“I-I’m sorry baby…I-I promise, I’ll be better! Please give me another chance! P-please, Jiwon!”** Panic runs to Junhoe’s whole body. He pulled Jiwon into a tight embrace as he poured out his whole heart in his cries. Jiwon cries with him, too.

**“I’m sorry, too, for hurting you. You deserve all the love in the world, Junhoe.”** Jiwon said whole-heartedly. Junhoe snickered himself on the rapper’s body, no intention of giving space between them.

**“Then just continue to love me!”** Junhoe chokes out. **“Please Jiwon! You can be angry at me, shout at me, you can hit me all you want! Just…just d-don’t leave me. I’m b-begging you…”** Junhoe tightens his grips on Jiwon’s shoulder.

**“I need to do this, for myself.”** Jiwon managed to whisper as he drenched Junhoe’s shoulder with his tears. He doesn’t want to do this, but he knows that this will the best solution for them. He’s tired, _very tired._ They will only hurt each other even more if he just let these all passed.

Jiwon pulled himself and tried to affix Junhoe’s eyes on his, **“I need to fix myself. So that I can be able to love you again without having any doubts.”**

Junhoe was shaking violently. His heart and mind didn’t want to accept the words that came out on Jiwon's mouth.

**“I-I can’t live without you...”** Junhoe whispered.

**“You can, Junhoe. Live your life. And this time do this for yourself, not for anybody else.”** Jiwon assured Junhoe. No plans of having arguments about this.

**“I am leaving the country tomorrow morning.”** Junhoe looked at him abruptly. **“I wanted to take a break from everything. I hope you’ll understand me this time, Junhoe.”** Jiwon caressed the architect’s face affectionately. He pulled the latter in a tight embrace, gently patting his back and waited for him to calm.

An hour later, he drove Junhoe home, who remained silent until they reached Jinhwan's apartment. **“Junhoe, we’re here.”** Jiwon softly called, patting the other’s thighs lightly.

Junhoe flinched at the touch and snapped out of his deep thoughts. He looked outside the window and saw Jinhwan’s apartment building. He let out the deep breath that he had been holding back for a while.

He nodded quietly as he removed the seatbelt from his body and got out from the car without giving a single glance to Jiwon.

Jiwon was taken aback by the coldness and abruptly got out of his car to follow Junhoe. Junhoe was about to enter the building when suddenly he was being pulled in a tight embrace.

**“Please don’t forget everything about us. Please don’t forget me. I love you so much, Jiwon.”** Junhoe whispered, and those words shiver down to Jiwon’s spine.

Then suddenly, Jiwon was kissing the architect passionately. Junhoe was surprised but managed to kiss him back. They poured out their untold feelings in the kiss, Junhoe hooked his arms around Jiwon’s neck, and the latter pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

They didn’t mind the hushed whispers around them, probably from the people passing by. They slowly pulled away from each other and Jiwon leaned his forehead towards the other giving themselves time to catch their breath.

Junhoe holds his shoulders tightly, not wanting him to let go. **“I love you, Junhoe. I will always love you.”** Jiwon said breathlessly after a while. Then he entangled Junhoe’s grip unto him, he walked away from Junhoe, leaving with his car, leaving him with a heavy heart.

Junhoe entered the apartment quietly. And if Jinhwan saw his swollen eyes and red nose, he never mentioned it. He just let Junhoe locked in his room and cried the whole night. 

\--------

The sun is creeping behind the curtains of Junhoe’s room, hitting his eyes violently. Jinhwan’s voice was waking him up, making it worst. **“Juneya! Wake up! You have a meeting with your client from Singapore today, right?!”**

**“Mmhhm-mmm”** Junhoe was about to dig himself more on the bed when suddenly he remembered what Jiwon said.

**_“You can, Junhoe. Live your life. And this time do this for yourself, not for anybody else.”_ **

He suddenly got up from his bed and emerged towards the kitchen to follow his best friend.

**“Juneya, can you turn on the television. It’s been a while since the last time I heard some news.”** Jinhwan ordered him, Junhoe frowned but still followed him.

**_“Breaking News! YG Entertainment confirmed the departure of Bobby Kim from their company. Bobby Kim is a Famous Rapper that hit the international charts for his exceptional music. The company also said that the rapper chose to leave the country for good.”_ **

Silence enveloped the whole apartment, Jinhwan ran from the kitchen, as he heard the news. On the other hand, Junhoe was dumbfounded, he just felt that tears are running down to his cheeks effortlessly. His mind was a wreck, so was his heart.

**_“I wanted to take a break from everything. I hope you’ll understand me this time, Junhoe.”_ **

_Taking a break, he meant it as leaving for good, isn’t it?_ Junhoe thought.

**\-- THE END --**

**KIDDING! ✌️ LAST UPDATES WILL BE POSTED SOON! 💜💙**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and violent reactions are appreciated here! You can DM me or retweet this here @junbob_error. Thank you! 💜💙


	15. Welcome Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chaptered is dedicated to @LlsVictoria and @urfinyaaan
> 
> Thank you for your support! 💜💙 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Four years later - Month of February_

**“Congratulations, Architect!”** The crowd greeted Junhoe, they are now at Le Noir Bar & Lounge, one of the most popular bars in Singapore.

Dong Industries, Junhoe's client, threw a surprise party for the architect and his group in celebration of the construction of their new building as an extension of their company. It has also been four years since Junhoe left Korea, and because this is a big project, he needs to stay in Singapore for the meantime to focus on the construction. 

**“Thank you, everyone! And Congratulations to your expansion also!”** Junhoe beamed, at the crowd of workers, you can see the big smiles on their faces. Someone pat his shoulders lightly, and he turned his attention to see Donghyuk smiling warmly at him.

**“Thank you for making this all possible, Junhoe.”** Donghyuk’s hand lingers on Junhoe’s shoulder for a while, it made the architect frown internally, but he hides it and smiled back at him instead. He’s very aware of the affection the CEO of Dong Industries has for him. But sad to say he doesn't like the idea of having any romantic connection with his clients. For him, _work is work._

**“My pleasure, Sir. Besides, it’s my job.”** Junhoe sips the whiskey he had in his hand. Finally, he can’t get to pleasure himself like this after a long time! He doesn’t want to slack off on work, so he avoids having alcohol in his body during the project.

**“Are you sure you’re going back to Korea?”** Donghyuk suddenly asked, and Junhoe refrains himself from rolling his eyes. **“You know you can stay here in Singapore, you know, I can provide for your living here.”** Donghyuk’s soft voice came, cringe runs in Junhoe’s body. 

**“No need, I have a family in Korea, and I still have my own job, Sir,”** Junhoe answered sarcastically. **“But Junh—”** Donghyuk was interrupted when someone called for Junhoe’s name, they both looked where the voice came from and saw Suho with Jisoo in his hands waving at him. _Nice timing!_

**“If you excuse me, Sir. I should accommodate my friends.”** Junhoe said smiling sweetly, Donghyuk sighed and nodded in surrender. The architect instantly leaves the CEO and happily hugged the couple.

**“Who’s that guy? A lover?”** Suho asked, raising his eyebrow, which was answered by the architect’s scoff. **“Oh, please! I don’t have time for that.”** Junhoe snapped, pulling them out of the crowd to sit on an empty couch. 

**“Why not? You’re very handsome and very available.”** Jisoo interjects, about to sip the drink that was served but only stopped by her husband.

**“No drinks for you sweetie,”** Suho said disapprovingly, Jisoo pouted at him but knew he’s right, she can’t have alcohol anymore, not this time.

**“Very handsome, yes. But very available? Hmm, no.”** Junhoe shook his head and leaned back at his seat. The couple exchanged looks and looked back at Junhoe at the same time. **“What?”** The architect asked confusingly.

**“So, it’s still him, huh?”** Suho teased, which made his wife giggles beside him. **“Stop it! It’s just that I don’t have time for that.”** Junhoe replied defensively.

**“If you say so...”** The couple shrugged but was not still convinced of his answer.

**“You know what, both of you are so annoying! You don't have to come here, just to take me back to Seoul.”** Junhoe hissed, burning sensation from the alcohol he drank slowly creeping in his body. 

**“But we want to, besides we’ve never been here in Singapore. Jisoo wants to travel before her pregnancy gets worse.”** Junhoe looked at the five-month pregnant Jisoo, who’s munching a nachos and an orange on her other hand dipped with chocolate ice cream. Are all pregnants like this? _What a weird taste._

**“Have you packed your things already?”** Jisoo asked unwittingly. **“Yeah, I’ve done it earlier. Does that taste edible?”** Jisoo nodded while eating happily, and Junhoe can’t help but smile too. He remembered a week after their wedding the couple visits him in his office.

Because of their arrival, the whole department floor was in turmoil. Who wouldn't be surprised if a famous singer and model visit you at your work? They were carrying a delicious lunch cooked by Jisoo herself and a complete set of architectural supplies that Suho bought for him. Junhoe can now replace all of his old tools, but he wonders why and what are these all for?

When he asked the couple, Jisoo suddenly cried again, apologizing for everything that had happened. Junhoe immediately dismissed, saying that it's not her fault at all. They agreed not to mention it anymore and just continue to live happily. But Jisoo still can't calm herself down, so she brought Junhoe lunch almost every day.

There was even an issue about it that said Jisoo was cheating on her husband with an architect. When this issue came out, the couple immediately clarified it and cleared Junhoe's name. A month later, Junhoe suddenly said that he was going to fly to Singapore to live there temporarily.

Now they are here because the model allegedly missed architect she requested Suho to visit and fetch the architect here in Singapore. Sometimes Junhoe also wonders who his college friend really is, is it Suho or Jisoo?

**“Your heart, is it ready to go back to Seoul as well?”** Suho suddenly asked, tilting his head to look at Junhoe amusingly. Junhoe sighed at the question, to be honest, he doesn’t know either, it’s been four years, and he thinks he’s more than ready to go home. He knew this time he needed to go home.

**“Maybe, I should figure it out by myself, right?”** Junhoe bitterly smiled as he drowns himself in his drink.

\-----------

**“Babe, did you see my denim jacket?”** Jinhwan shouted at his boyfriend, who was sitting comfortably in the living room watching television.

**“Which one?”** The younger asked casually.

**“The one I wore last year's new year's eve?** ”

**“Ah, your denim jacket when you were in grade school, which still fits you because you haven't grown up since then? I don't know where is it, sorry.”** Chanwoo replied coldly without even taking his eyes off the television. Next thing he knew, a flying shoe hit his arms, causing him to shout in pain from his seat.

**“Fuck you, Jung Chanwoo!”** Jinhwan shouted somewhere in his bedroom. **“Why? It’s true!”** Chanwoo’s laugh roared over the whole apartment but was gradually subsided when he heard his phone ring from his pocket. An unknown number, he read and answered it immediately.

**“Hello?”** He answered.

**_“Hi, Chanwoo.”_** That raspy voice, he knew who owned it. **“Jiwon-hyung?”** He probably said it too loud, because Jinhwan was now standing in front of him, hands in his waist, and on his bitch mode.

**_“Ah, yeah. It’s me. Good thing you haven’t change your number yet.”_** Jiwon chuckled nervously from the other line. **“Where were you? And why are you only calling now after four years?”** Chanwoo asked, there’s a hint of annoyance in his voice that he can’t control.

**_“Uhm. I’ll explain it all later when we arrive, but for now, I just want to ask, if you know a place where I can stay for a while?”_** Jiwon asked carefully. _Wait. What?_

**“We? Who’s with you? Are you telling me that you’re finally going back here in Korea?”** Chanwoo asked, surprised by this sudden information, they all thought that he will live abroad for good? He eyed his boyfriend, who’s in front of him, seemed to be alerted too by Chanwoo’s sudden question.

**_“Ay, yeah, dude. And I kinda…need your help.”_** Before Chanwoo can say his frustration with Jiwon, Jinhwan’s phone suddenly rings. The older checked his phone and was shocked to see Junhoe's name on the screen. He immediately showed it to Chanwoo. **“Oh, fuck!”** Chanwoo blurted out.

**_“Chanwoo, what?”_** Jiwon asked from the other line. Chanwoo motioned his boyfriend to answer the call in his bedroom as he went to the kitchen to continue his phone call with Jiwon.

Jinhwan ran into his room and immediately closed it. **“Ju-Juneya…”** Jinhwan called out nervously when he answered the call.

**_“Why did you take so long to answer, did something happen?”_** Junhoe asked worriedly, Jinhwan was anxious as he thought of an answer. **“Uhm, I’m busy…looking for my denim jacket…I’m uhh…I want to wear it today.”** Jinhwan wanted to applaud himself for the reason he thought.

**“Ohh is that your denim jacket when you were in gra—”** Junhoe was interrupted by Jinhwan’s cursing which made the architect laugh so hard on the other line. _What’s the problem if my clothes still fit me!_ He shouted internally.

**“Anyways, I just called to ask if it’s finished? I want to go straight there when I’m done here at the airport.”** Junhoe asked when his laughter subsided.

**“Yes, I already checked it for you. It’s done and clean.”** Jinhwan answered. **“Wait, are you on your way to your plane back here in Seoul?”** Jinhwan asked, remembered that he didn’t get a chance to asked Junhoe about his flight schedule today.

**“No, we’re already landed here at Incheon Airport.”**

**“Oh. You should have told me right away so that I could have fetched you.”** Jinhwan said, upset. **“I miss you so much, moron.”**

That made Junhoe chuckled, **“You can visit anytime, hyung. But for now, I just want to have a good and peaceful rest. Besides, the other lovebirds here will drop me at home.”**

After a few moments of teasing each other, Jinhwan ended their call and immediately left his room. On the other hand, Chanwoo was already back in the living room, maybe his conversation with Jiwon is over too.

**“What does your good friend needed this time?”** Jinhwan asked annoyingly.

**“He is returning to Seoul, and he needs a temporary place to live while they have not yet found an apartment to live in.”** Jinhwan looked at his boyfriend, irritatedly.

**“They?”** Jinhwan raised his eyebrow, asking for further explanations **. “I asked him who’s with him, but he just said that he will explain it all to me once he arrived at my apartment,”** Chanwoo said casually, which made Jinhwan scoffed disapprovingly.

**“Don’t tell me you’re planning to accommodate that asshole on your house?”** Jinhwan exclaimed, both hands on his waist, ready to throw his complaints. **“Of course, he’s still my friend, babe,”** Chanwoo answered and stared at his boyfriend like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

**“But, you know what he had done to Junhoe!”** Jinhwan argued, the younger pulled him towards his lap and wrapped his long arms on the older’s waist. 

**“Babe, can we set aside your anger towards Jiwon for a while? Junhoe is the one he left, not me, I am his friend, not you, and that is if you don’t want to consider him as a friend anymore.”** Chanwoo said, calming his petite boyfriend while drawing circles on his waist. 

**“You can hit him hard when you meet him if that will make you happy."** The younger winked at him, Jinhwan sighed in surrender and wrapped his arms around Chanwoo’s neck, kissing his lips gently. The younger smiled and kissed him deeply. 

**“So, when is his flight?”** Jinhwan suddenly asked, after their making-out session.

**“Oh, I forgot to ask.”** Chanwoo smiled sheepishly.

\-------------------

**“Welcome back to Seoul, Junhoe!”** Jisoo shouted happily, as they exited the arrival area Junhoe and Suho laughed looking at the model. When they came out, they were shocked that there are media scattered at the entrance. 

**“Yah! Did you tell them that we will be back today?”** Junhoe asked panic was all over his face. He has already developed a fear towards the media because of their speed on spreading gossips.

**“No, I didn’t tell anyone other than my manager,”** Suho said, also shocked by the number of media in front of them, but something’s strange because they don’t seem to be waiting for their arrival. All of them turned their backs on the arrival entrance, and the cameras were focused somewhere else.

**“Just speed up your walk so we can get our luggage right away while they didn’t notice us yet,”** Suho suggested, and the three of them hurriedly walked away from the reporters.

**“Maybe another celebrity had also arrived, that’s why** **those paparazzi are here.”** Jisoo sighed and pouted as she caressed softly the bulge in his tummy. Both men just shrugged as the comment, as they waited for their luggage to arrive. 

Suddenly Jisoo was stunned, **“Oh? Is that Jiwon?”** Upon hearing it, both men looked at her abruptly, and Junhoe slowly turned his gaze.

Junhoe always thought that there might be a chance that he can meet Jiwon again after all those years of yearning for him. After all that happened, he still hoped for Jiwon’s promise that he will come back, to him, and for him.

But all of his hope was crumbled when he saw Jiwon sitting in the waiting area, happily playing with a child in his lap who looked exactly like him. A few moments later, a woman with long shiny hair, pretty face, and petite physique joined them in their seat. Carefully, the woman fed the child while both of them smiling, enjoying the cuteness of the young boy. 

Junhoe felt his heart shattered into pieces as he watched them, a conclusion formed in his head. Jiwon already has a family of his own. And the smile he longed for, for four years, he saw it again, but this time it was no longer for him.

**“Let’s go.”** Junhoe looked away giving no emotions on his face and pulled his luggage, walking fast away from that place.

**“Wait, wait, Junhoe! Junhoe!”** Jisoo called, but the architect didn’t even stop on his tracks.

The couple looked at each other and looked back at Jiwon, who’s stood from his seat, still carrying the baby in his arms, looking at Junhoe who’s figure slowly fading from the crowd. He shifted his gaze to the couple, who both smiled and bowed at him awkwardly before they followed the architect hurriedly.

\-----------------

**“Hyung, you should inform me earlier that you're already at the airport. I have not cleaned the apartment yet.”** Chanwoo said, while quickly picking up the scattered clothes and garbage in his living room. 

**“It’s okay, I'm the one who should be ashamed here because I'm bothering you.”** Jiwon heard a scoff coming from the kitchen, and when he looked at it, he saw Jinhwan leaning on the counter with his arms folded in his chest, looking at him like he’s ready to peel his skin alive. 

**“Uhh, Hi, Jinhwan-hyung. It’s been a while.”** Jiwon scratched his nape nervously, waiting for the older’s response, which never happened. He stared back at him, and Jinhwan just rolled his eyes, turning his back to continue his cooking.

**“Hyung, just don’t mind him. Well, his attitude never changed at all.”** Chanwoo whispered to his friend, which made Jiwon nodded shyly.

**“I can hear you, Chanwoo!”** Jinhwan suddenly shouted from the kitchen, well they should not add fuel to an angry Jinhwan, or both of them will get killed in a matter of seconds. 

The younger pulled Jiwon and his luggage in his room. **“You can stay here for a while. I’ll sleep on the couch.”**

**“What? No! I can sleep on the couch this is yours”** Jiwon shook his head not agreeing on his friend’s suggestion.

**“Don’t worry, I’m always at Jinhwan’s, I just came home when I needed clean clothes.”** Chanwoo winked at him and the older chuckled at the silliness of his friend.

**“Why don’t you just moved in together, that will be cheaper and convenient for both of you,”** Jiwon suggested as he sits on the bed, finally accepting the thought that he can use the bedroom.

**“We’re planning to, we’re just looking for a new apartment that will be perfect for us. I’m also planning to propose to him before we can find a new house.”** Chanwoo answered, determined about his plans for his future with Jinhwan.

**“By the way, you mentioned earlier that you have someone with you? Where are they?”** Chanwoo asked his friend carefully while he changes his clothes.

**“Ah, they are staying at the hotel now. We could not fit in the room that they have reserved, so I just separated from myself first while I was looking for an apartment as well.”** Jiwon answered casually. Chanwoo was confused for a moment but suddenly snapped out on his thoughts when something hit him.

**“Wait, are you planning to stay here in Seoul again?”**

**“It still depends on if my plans will be successful.”** Jiwon sighed. Chanwoo was about to ask him again when Jinhwan suddenly calling them for lunch.

**“T-Thank you for the meal, h-hyung.”** Jiwon bowed nervously, if looks can kill he might be dead cold meat as soon as he enters the kitchen. They ate quietly, Jinhwan refrained himself on throwing Jiwon out of the door. He should respect the food, he mentally said.

**“So, how are you, h-hyung.”** Jiwon tried to ask casually when they finally finished their meals.

**“Fine.”** Jinhwan coldly answered. **“How’s Junhoe?”** The oldest raised his eyebrows instantly upon hearing his best friend’s name.

**“Oh, so you still remember him, huh?”** Jinhwan asked sarcastically. Chanwoo sitting beside him, slowly slide his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulder.

**“Does he still living with you?”** Jiwon asked anyway he wanted to know some updates from Junhoe. 

**“No, he moved out two months after you left. He got a big project in Singapore and lived there for four years, he just came back today. Same as you.”** Jinhwan answered honestly. _So, that’s why he’s at the airport earlier_ , Jiwon thought to himself.

**“Wow…that’s too long for a project,”** Jiwon replied instead, doesn’t know what to say.

**“It is, but at least, we know where he is, we know what his condition is. Unlike you, I even thought you were dead,”** Jinhwan snapped at him, being upset was evident on his face and voice.

**“Babe,”** Chanwoo softly called, caressing Jinhwan’s shoulder to calm him.

**“Why did you come back? What, to brag your new and happy life on Junhoe?”** Jinhwan asked straight to the point, Jiwon should know by now that his life was in danger once his answer was not reasonable.

But what does Jinhwan meant on the last question? **“What do you mean, hyung?”**

**“Oh come on Jiwon, you coming back here, are all over the news,”** Jinhwan exclaimed.

**“So what? I don’t understand what you're saying.”** Jiwon asked, confused by the sudden outburst. It’s just normal that he’ll be all over the news since he’s an ex-artist who just came back out of nowhere. Those media can easily use the pictures and videos of them arriving at the airport earlier for spreading news and that’s their job. Jinhwan should be used to it back then.

**“Leave Junhoe alone. He's okay now, he had fixed himself without you. Do not include him in any messy set-up again. Just focus on your own life.”** Jinhwan uttered breathlessly, his anger for this man who just left Junhoe and didn’t contact them for a long time arise. He can’t let this man hurt his best friend again, not now, never.

**“I’m sorry, hyung. I know you’re still angry at me. But I don’t think it’s you, who should tell that to me.”** Jiwon said with confidence, eyes staring intently at the older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and violent reactions are appreciated here! You can DM me or retweet this here @junbob_error. Thank you! 💜💙


	16. Maybe This Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter dedicated to Jornies! I love you and I missed you all! Thank you for your constant love and support! 
> 
> Truly the end is near! Thank you for those people who joined me in my journey of writing this! I love you with all of my heart! 💜💙
> 
> Play "Maybe This Time" by Sarah Geronimo (she's a Filipino Singer) for a sentimental background. Hehehe. 😘

* * *

**“WHAT THE HECK ARE THESE???”** Junhoe asked loudly when he arrived at his office.

He took his yesterday off to have a good rest before coming back to his office after four years, just to see it full of flowers. And it’s not just any kind of flowers but roses of various colors. His allergies are starting to creep in his body, he immediately wiped his now runny nose as he walked towards his table and annoyingly read the card that was placed on it.

_For the most beautiful person in the world, as beautiful and fragrant as these roses, I hope you'll like it._

_\- Kim Donghyuk_

The architect can’t help but rolled his eyes in annoyance and disgust he immediately threw the card at the garbage can beside him. _Fuck you, Kim Donghyuk!_ Then, he heard his door opened carefully, probably, by his secretary.

**“Jennie! Can you remove all these fucking flowers here in my office? You know I'm allergic to roses, but you still allowed all these in here!”** Junhoe shouted while he removes the flower pot in his table, covering his nose so he could no longer smell the scent coming from it.

**“Jennie?! Did you hear—”** Junhoe was shocked to see the figure standing in his office door, _Kim Jiwon_ , who’s very much alive, with a bouquet of tulips in his hands, looking at him intently.

From the last time he saw him, he looked different from his black silky hair, which used to be in a washed purple one.

_It was four years ago._ _And what does this asshole doing here?_

Suddenly Jennie, Junhoe’s newly hired secretary, emerged to his office running out of breath **. “Sir! I'm sorry! I already told the delivery men earlier, but they continued to put this all here.”** She said while removing all the flowers one by one, oblivious about the tensed atmosphere inside the room. Junhoe turned his back and took off his coat, he immediately sat down in his chair and turned on the computer to start working.

**“Uhm, sir? Should I throw this away too?”** Jennie asked, holding the tulips that Jiwon was holding earlier and now placed in his table. Junhoe took a glance at her before looking back to his computer, **“Do you think those are roses?”**

**“Hmm, no, Sir,”** Jennie answered innocently.

**“Then, just put that down and get out of here,”** Junhoe exclaimed frustratingly, the woman instantly left the room, leaving both men alone.

**“What are you doing here?”** Junhoe asked after a few moments, flipping the pages of clear book designs he’s pretending to check.

**“I want to see you.”** Jiwon softly answered. _What?_ Junhoe scoffed mentally. If Jiwon thought that he could get Junhoe again with such sweet schemes, boy, he was wrong.

**“You already saw me, you can leave now. I’m busy.”** Junhoe simply said a hint of irritation was evident in his voice.

**“Junhoe...”** Jiwon called tenderly, **“Can we talk?”**

**“No. Did you not hear what I said earlier? I’m busy.”** The architect hissed, without taking his eyes off the clear book he’s holding.

**“But—”** Jiwon was suddenly interrupted when someone opened the door exaggeratedly.

**“Welcome back, Jun......hoe—”** Yunhyeong holding balloons and Hanbin beside him holding a cake stopped on their tracks, big smiles on their faces quickly replaced by shock upon seeing Jiwon standing in the middle of the office.

**“Welcome back too, Jiwon,”** Yunhyeong announced, sarcastically, while Hanbin hides behind him. He suddenly remembered his last meeting with Jiwon, where he embarrassingly passed out, _just because._

Junhoe sighed loudly, **“Isn't it too early for all of you to disturbed me here in my office? Geez, give me a break, will you?!”**

**“But we missed you!”** Yunhyeong exclaimed defensively, walking towards the architect’s table, putting the cake beside the bouquet of tulips, and tying the balloons on a chair.

**“Also, we would like to invite you to our restaurant tonight. We’ll be having a welcome back party for you!”** Yunhyeong said excitedly and suddenly walked towards Jiwon, who’s now bewildered on what’s happening.

**“And since Jiwon is also finally back, I think we can also invite him to the party! Am I right, Jiwonie?”** Yunhyeong smile at him sweetly. Jiwon, who doesn’t know what to say just blinked at his ex-manager. 

**“I can’t, I have a lot of work to finish tonight,”** Junhoe declared, that made the couple rolled their eyes. **“Come on, Junhoe. You always work, you have to loosen up sometimes.”** Hanbin hissed, but the architect just ignored it.

**“Please, Junhoe, do this for your goddaughter. She misses you so bad!”** Yunhyeong pleased him, he walked towards Junhoe and slipped his hands on the architect's broad shoulders.

**“Can you stop using Hanyun for your advantage?!”** Junhoe snapped back at him, finally looking at Yunhyeong.

**“Why not, she’s our daughter. Yun is right, she always asked about you. She even wanted to come here with us.”** Hanbin answered instead, sitting comfortably on the couch.

Meanwhile, Jiwon was now so confused. Daughter? Goddaughter? Hanyun? He looked at the other three as if they had grown two heads. Yunhyeong noticed his reaction and lightly chuckled.

**“Yes, Jiwonie. You heard it right. Hanbin and I already had a daughter, a cute and lovable one to be exact, we adopted her two years ago, a year after we got married.”** Yunhyeong winked at him, showing the shiny gold ring on his fourth finger. Jiwon looked abruptly at Hanbin, who smiled at him sheepishly. _Wow, they really ended up with each other, huh?_

Junhoe, ignoring them, was looking at Jiwon’s hands, looking for something, battling with his mind. If he’s already married like Hanbin and Yunhyeong, then he should have a ring, right? But he's not wearing any ring. _Could it be that he just got that woman pregnant, accidentally? Ugh!_

Junhoe’s eyes darted up to Jiwon's eyes, who were looking at him with the same intensity. The architect instantly turned his gaze away.

**“So,** **whether you like it or not, you will come later, okay?”** Yunhyeong said with finality, reaching for his husband and sitting in his lap, giving him a sweet peck on the lips. Junhoe sighed loudly for the umpteenth time today, already lost his composure, rubbed his palms on his face out of frustration.

\--------------

**“Daddy…. where…Uncle Junie?”** An adorable six-year-old child named Hanyun asked his father Hanbin as he placed her on her seat. She's started to learn new words in her early vocabulary which was amazingly adorable. Jinhwan reached for her cheeks and pinched it lightly. 

**“Uncle Junie will arrive in a few moments, okay? He said he’s on his way now.”** Jinhwan said assuringly, smiling at her gently. But it quickly faded when he turned to look at the man sitting in front of him. 

Jiwon was looking at the child, a smile slowly creeping on his lips. **“Missing your own?”** Jinhwan suddenly blurted out, Jiwon stared back at him confusingly. _His own what?_ He was about to ask the older when suddenly a loud shriek came from the child when she saw Junhoe entering the restaurant.

**“Uncle Junie!”** She called happily as Hanbin dropped her from the chair and hurriedly run towards the architect. Junhoe greeted him happily and carried him on his arms.

**“Hanyunie...mished you…uncle!”** Hanyun said pouting, the architect chuckled at her cuteness and hugged her tighter, he also missed this young girl.

Hanyun was adopted by Hanbin and Yunhyeong a year after they got married. They settled their past issues before since the couple was deeply and madly in love with each other. Junhoe wasn’t able to attend the wedding since he’s in Singapore at that time, but they decided to visit him with Hanyun, and introduced Junhoe as her godfather.

During their stay in Singapore, Hanyun always wanted to see Junhoe. The architect easily liked Hanyun because of her charms, she's like a ball of sunshine. Hanyun’s smiles, hugs, and kisses can easily calm Junhoe’s messy thoughts about everything. Hanyun effortlessly replaced Jiwon’s role as his stress reliever. The young girl always says that Junhoe was her favorite uncle, as well.

**“I missed you too, and look, I have something for you,”** Junhoe said as he gave her a box as he carries the young girl on his lap.

**“How I wish we also have something from you,”** Hanbin said disappointedly, that earned a laugh from everyone. **“Visit me at home this weekend, and I will give you something,”** Junhoe answered.

**“Oooh, what is it?”** Hanbin asked excitedly. **“A hard punch,”** Junhoe replied, winking at him.

**“Why do you like to hit me that much?”** Hanbin rolled his eyes at him. **“Because that’s what you deserve.”** Jinhwan interjects, leaving the word ‘asshole’ since Hanyun is with them, which again, earned laughter from the people on their table.

**“The food is here!”** Yunhyeong announced, followed by the dishes he prepared brought by their waiters.

**“Papa! Uncle Junie…. gave Hanyunie thish!”** Hanyun said to his father, too excited to show her dad the big Barbie doll set that she always wanted.

**“And what will you say to Uncle Junie?”** Yunhyeong asked his child, sweetly.

**“Thank you… Uncle Junie!”** She said as she wrapped her tiny arms around Junhoe’s neck and give a quick yet sweet kiss on his right cheek. Junhoe blushed from the gesture and smiled warmly.

**“I think you should have your own child too, Juneya.”** Jinhwan suddenly suggested, smirking, looking at Jiwon with an intensity. Junhoe kicked him below the table for what he said.

Jiwon looked so out of place right now. Confused on how the hell all of them were sitting in the same table, eating, talking, and laughing casually with each other as if nothing happened four years ago. 

_Four years._ Is it really because he was gone for a long time, that so much has changed. He glanced at Junhoe, who’s sitting in front of him, talking sweetly with Hanyun.

Junhoe became more beautiful than he was before, his hair which was perfectly styled with some loose strands in his forehead, his delicate face became sharper and smoother. His physique became bigger, those broad shoulders, it looks like he learned how to exercise now.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Junhoe stood from his seat, signaling them that he will just answer a phone call outside.

**“Jiwon, so are you planning to return to the music industry?”** Yunhyeong suddenly spoke, asking him with curiosity. Jiwon realized that he never thought of this. He just wanted to come back here to fulfill his promise.

**“I haven’t thought about that, yet,”** Jiwon mumbled, **“I’m still working at YG, and the boss is always asking me on your whereabouts, which is I don’t know either.”** Yunhyeong mocked, Jiwon just nodded at him, his mind was on something else. 

**“Excuse me...”** Jiwon suddenly announced, walking towards the entrance of the restaurant, not waiting for their reaction. Jinhwan was about to follow him. He knew what Jiwon is planning to do, but he was stopped by both Chanwoo and Hanbin. 

**“Let them be, it’s been four years, and they have to settle it all so that they can finally let go of each other,”** Hanbin said, picking up Hanyun, who’s now sleeping in his arms. 

**“Jiwon-hyung said, there’s a reason why he came back here, I think he wants closure with Junhoe. He has his own family now, Junhoe should accept it too.”** Chanwoo said, feeling sad for his friends. He reached for his boyfriend, who’s now on the verge of tears beside him. He knew Jinhwan was feeling the same, but they can’t do anything about it.

**\--------------**

**“I told you before, I don’t like flowers, so can you stop sending them to my office?”** Junhoe said, frustrated, rubbing his temple. He’s currently sitting in front of his car in the parking lot next to the restaurant. He went here straight, not wanting anyone to hear this nonsense call with his clingy ex-client.

**_“Then tell me what you want, Junhoe? I’ll gladly give it to you. I miss you."_** Donghyuk stated sweetly. Honestly, this is getting into his nerves! **“I want you to fucking leave me alone, Sir. I don’t have any plans on having other connections with you!”** Junhoe shouted back, he ended the call abruptly.

**“Are you okay?”** Junhoe flinched at the baritone voice beside him, Jiwon handling him bottled water. The architect slowly accepted it.

**“Is this your car?”** Jiwon asked and sat beside him, answered by a nod from Junhoe, drinking the water in one go. An awkward silence surrounded them, lost on their thoughts about each other.

**“We should go back inside,”** Junhoe said after a while, he was about to leave when Jiwon suddenly pulled him, wrapping his arms around the architect's waist. Junhoe was surprised, and his heart was beating so fast, so loud. He’s wondering if Jiwon can also hear it.

**“Jiwon…”** Junhoe tried to pull his body, but Jiwon held him even tighter. The latter’s warm breath was hitting his neck dangerously.

**“Let’s talk. Please, Junhoe.”** Jiwon mumbled, Junhoe froze on the physical contact they were currently sharing.

**“I missed you so much, baby…”** Jiwon whispered in his ears breathlessly, placing a light kiss at the crook of his neck. Junhoe let a shaky sigh out of his trembling lips. He wanted to say that he missed him too, but no, he can’t let his guard down.

**“Jiwon...t-this is wrong….please.”** Junhoe managed to push him, even though his knees are about to fall. He shouldn’t let his desire eat him. This is so wrong! Jiwon already had a family!

**“How is this wrong? Tell me!”** Jiwon saw panic in the architect’s eyes. He holds Junhoe’s face, forced him to look back at him, those brown orbs were now watery. 

**“I’m sorry...if I came back late. Forgive me… Junhoe. Please baby…”** Jiwon whispered, brushing his thumb on Junhoe’s smooth cheeks affectionately, it sent shivers to the latter’s body. The heat that Junhoe feels is intensifying, especially now that he’s still wearing a suit.

**“No, Jiwon!”** Junhoe pushed him instantly before he can fully accept the spell that Jiwon is giving him.

**“You!”** The architect shouted desperately, pointing to Jiwon, who’s confused by the sudden outburst. Jiwon looked around the place to check if someone’s watching them. Fortunately, no one’s passing through that area, probably because it was too late. Is Junhoe that angry with him because he took so long to come back? 

**“You already have a family!”** Junhoe shouted, voice choking, tears are running down on his cheeks. **“Why are you doing this to me? Do you think that I will allow myself to be your lover, even if you already have a family? I love you so much, but that's total bullshit!”** Junhoe was crying hysterically, his heart clenched, feeling that it seems hard to breathe.

_WAIT. WHAT?_

**“Junhoe, what the fuck are you talking about?!”** Jiwon was bewildered, as hell, what family Junhoe is referring to? Then something hit him. _The fuck!_

**“Wait, no, no. Oh God, Junhoe! It’s not what you think it is**!” Jiwon reached for the architect's arms, quickly pulling him towards his body.

Jiwon remembered seeing Junhoe at the airport yesterday. What he didn’t know is if Junhoe also saw him. If he does, then he might saw him carrying Raon. Does Junhoe think all this time the baby he’s carrying was his child?

**“Junhoe, listen!”** Jiwon shakes Junhoe’s shoulder. **“Breath with me, baby. Inhale...”** Junhoe followed him, **“Exhale, very good. Now again, inhale. Exhale.”** They continue doing it until Junhoe became calmer than before, but he’s still having this light sobs. Jiwon embraced him, kissing the top of his head tenderly. 

**“Junhoe, that child was never mine.”** Jiwon finally said. He can feel Junhoe tensed against him. **“That was Jiun-hyung’s child, they also came here yesterday, with me.”** Junhoe pushed him abruptly, looking at him with shocked eyes.

Junhoe looked away, feeling so embarrassed by the sudden outburst he had done earlier. But you can't blame him either. It was not only him who also thought that it was indeed Jiwon’s child, all of them, even the media, he saw the news telling that Jiwon suddenly came back to build a future with his family!

It didn't help that the baby looked exactly like Jiwon! Which he realized that it can be possible since it’s his nephew, and he didn't even saw Jiwon's brother at the airport!

_Ugh! You’re so stupid, Junhoe!_

**“Yes, baby. If I want to build a family, I’ll do it with you, not with anybody else.”** Junhoe can’t help but cry once again, but now it was because of the happiness he’s currently feeling. Jiwon wiped his tears away, whispering sweet-nothings to the architect. 

**“Jiwon….I missed you so much….”** Junhoe managed to whisper between his light sobs. Jiwon held him a little tighter as he rubbed his hands on the architect’s back softly.

Moments later, when Junhoe finally stopped crying, and his breathing became calmer, he pulled Jiwon inside his car. They're just holding each other at the backseat, chest to chest, none of them spoke. Both fear that this might be just a dream.

**“I’m sorry. For accusing you again,”** Junhoe mumbled after a few moments, settling his head at the crook of Jiwon’s neck. Inhaling the manly scent that he loved, feeling his warmth that he missed.

**“It’s okay. It's my fault too, now I know why Jinhwan-hyung is reacting like that,”** Jiwon chuckled, wondering how their friends will react once they found out the truth, but that can wait. For now, he wants to savor this moment with Junhoe. He placed a kiss on Junhoe’s temple, as his hand played the latter’s hair. 

**“You knew Jinhwan-hyung when it comes to me, he becomes overprotective,”** He said and sighed loudly, as he thought of his best friend.

**"I know, I'll definitely do the same,"** Jiwon agreed.

**"I'm sorry...if I keep you waited for a long time,"** Jiwon stated apologetically.

**"I can't say 'it's okay' because it's not."** The architect answered honestly.

**"When I saw the news that you left your company, I was shocked. And when they announced that you decided to leave the country for good, I was so devastated."** Junhoe whispered, being reminded of what happened years ago.

**"Seriously, it hurts so much. That time I just want to drown myself in drinking. It became hard for me, but I promised you and myself that I will be better,"** Junhoe uttered carefully, trying to keep his voice calm despite his raging emotions.

**"I'm sorry, baby."** Jiwon sighed, sad that Junhoe had such a hard time. Yet he knows all of this will be worth it.

**“Now, it’s time for me to make up for it.”** Jiwon simply said. Junhoe remained silent.

**“I came back for you, to fulfill my promise, four years ago,”** Jiwon cupped the architect’s chin and looked in eyes, letting himself enchant with those brown eyes.

**“What promise? I’m afraid, I can’t remember it anymore.”** Junhoe answered innocently, stroking sensually the other man’s chest under his shirt. Junhoe slipped his other hand on Jiwon’s abdomen, feeling the chiseled muscles that were still there.

**“If that’s the case…”** Jiwon whispered at his ears that made Junhoe gasped, **“….then let me remind you again.”** Jiwon said as he kissed Junhoe passionately, for the first time after four years. Sealing the fulfillment of his promise, his promise of being together forever.

Maybe this time, they can live happily after all the pain.

**\- EPILOGUE WILL BE POSTED SOON -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and violent reactions are appreciated here! You can DM me or retweet this here @junbob_error. Thank you! 💜💙


	17. Make You Feel My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for not updating for so long! I've been really busy this past month with my personal life.  
> And because of that, I want to make up for it. An extra chapter before the Epilogue! Hehe. Hope you like it! 💜💙
> 
> I love you all! 💜💙

* * *

Jinhwan suddenly stood up in his seat, which surprised everyone at the table. He was about to walk away when Chanwoo pulled him back.

**"Babe, where are you going again?"** Chanwoo asked him, voice mixed with irritation. Jinhwan withdrew his arm from the younger's grip.

**"Chanwoo, it’s been an hour, but they still haven't come back. Aren't you even worried?!"** Jinhwan shouted back as he looked at his friends one by one, but no one answered him, he rolled his eyes at them.

**"If you don't care what could have happened to them, then don’t mind me ‘cause I care!"** Jinhwan turned his back on them but instantly stopped when he saw Junhoe and Jiwon entered the restaurant, walking back to their table, _holding each other's hands._

They all stood up, wondering what they were seeing just now.

Jinhwan noticed the changes in their appearances. If Jiwon used to wear a blue Adidas hoodie earlier, now he is only wearing a white shirt. His hair was still messy, but not in the same style as before. It looks like it was pulled by someone.

Jinhwan immediately looked at Junhoe and noticed that his clean and tidy clothes were now disheveled. He was no longer wearing his necktie, and two of the buttons on his tangled clothes were already open. Reason to slightly expose his neck and chest.

_Wait, is that a hickey?_

**"Junhoe!"** Jinhwan called his friend, he hurriedly approached Junhoe and opened his clothes even more. Several hickeys can be seen in his broad chest and shoulders. He stared at his best friend with disappointment, but the latter chose to look away from him. He instantly looked at Jiwon, who’s staring back at him, apologetically.

**“You fucking asshole!”** Jinhwan was about to give Jiwon a piece of his anger, but Junhoe managed to block him by his body.

Meanwhile, Yunhyeong signaled Hanbin to take Hanyun away from the commotion and lay her on the sofa inside their office. He didn’t want her daughter to have trouble sleeping because of the noise that she might hear from her godparents.

**“Hyung... stop, it’s not his fault! Besides, we just made out,”** Junhoe tried to reason out, hiding Jiwon behind his back. What he said and his gesture just added fuel to the fire. Chanwoo sensed it, so he quickly dragged his boyfriend away from them before the older can reach Jiwon.

**“What do you mean by it’s not his fault, Junhoe?! Are you too blinded by love?! He already had a family!”** Jinhwan was trying to escape from Chanwoo's hold, but the younger was stronger.

**“Hyung! It’s Jiun-hyung’s child, not his!”** Junhoe revealed that made them all stunned.

**“What,”** Chanwoo blinked in surprise, his doe-eyes look like it’s about to pop-out. Junhoe kept his gaze away from them, remembering the same way he reacted earlier. He should have asked first before having conclusions! Now, he’s embarrassed at Jiwon even more.

**“My brother, Jiun-hyung….and his family was with me…when I, uh, came back here. They are…on a vacation.”** Jiwon interjects, scratching the back of his neck when he noticed that it seems Junhoe doesn’t have plans on answering them.

Hanbin rushed back to Yunhyeong’s side, confused about the sudden atmosphere. **“Honey, what’s wrong?”** He whispered to his husband, and he heard the latter sighed.

**“We’re the one who’s wrong, that’s it,”** Yunhyeong whispered back, looking at his confused husband knowingly. Hanbin slowly gasped when he got what his partner was trying to say.

**“Uh, L** **ook I-I’m sorry if…I came back late, but I will never have my own family…unless it’s with Junhoe,”** Jiwon said, assuring Jinhwan, who’s now looking like he cut his tongue.

After a few moments, Chanwoo suddenly laughed, not minding the piercing looks that his boyfriend giving him. Yunhyeong and Hanbin joined him and they laughed comically. That moment was so hilarious for them they got mad for nothing. Jinhwan’s face is turning shades of pink as he recalled the harsh things he said to Jiwon.

Junhoe slowly approached his best friend and held his hands affectionately. **“Hyung, I want to be happy. Can you please just be happy for me too?”** Junhoe stared at Jinhwan, who sighed in surrender. **“As long as Jiwon will never make you cry again.”**

Jiwon joined them at their conversation and hugged Junhoe from the back while looking at Jinhwan, a soft smile was plastered on his face. **“I can’t promise you that, Hyung. We’re not perfect. But I can assure you that if Junhoe cries again because of me, I will be there next to him. I will never leave him alone again.”**

**“And all the mistakes that caused us to hurt each other will never happen again,”** Junhoe said, smiling gently at Jinhwan caressing his hands. The older looked at Jiwon as he speaks, **“Welcome back, Jiwon.”**

**\-------**

**“Baby. Seriously where are we going?”** Jiwon asked as he wanders his eyes outside the car. After the welcome party, Junhoe invited Jiwon to spend the night with him in his house.

Jiwon was wondering, they have been on the road for more than an hour. He is not that good when it comes to places, but he knew they are no longer in Seoul. He also noticed that they entered a private subdivision, even the guards greeted and bowed to them.

**“Hey, calm down. I will not kidnap you if that’s what you are thinking.”** Junhoe stated, placing his hands on Jiwon’s thigh, rubbing it slowly. The other man stared at the architect’s hand and suddenly felt the heat from it. The confusion in his face earlier was thrown out of the car.

**“Well, I’ll never complain if you want to…”** Jiwon teased, his raspy voice sounds sexy in Junhoe’s ears. He wanted to stop the car and kiss Jiwon right there and then, but he didn’t. He can already see his house, so a few more minutes can be endured.

**“We’re here,”** Junhoe said, parking his Sedan in a garage in front of a two-story white house. Jiwon got out of the car and was stunned as he appreciates the beauty of the well-designed house in front of him. There’s a large swimming pool in front of it and also has a garden on the side.

He looked at Junhoe, and the architect just smiled at him sweetly. Junhoe pulled out a small remote and pressed it, gradually, the whole house lit up. Some lights were skillfully combined in the walls, it creates a good mood, emphasizing different elements in the garden and the house itself.

It was so enchanting to look from afar as if it was pulling you and inviting you to enter it. You can tell that the architect indeed focused on the design and construction of this house. Then something hit him. _No, this can’t be._

**“Junhoe….this is…”** Jiwon slowly turned to Junhoe, who’s just staring at him the whole time admiringly. Junhoe walked towards his side and put his chin on Jiwon’s shoulder, pulling the latter’s waist against him, caressing it lightly.

**“Yes, Jiwon. This is our dream house.”** Junhoe whispered, placing a light kiss on his lover’s cheeks. Jiwon recalled the moment when Junhoe out of nowhere asked him about this.

**_“Jiwon?”_ ** _Junhoe called, which answered after a few moments by a hum from his lover who’s sleeping soundly beside him, his broad and tanned back was facing him. He just woke up from a deep sleep after their exhausting yet satisfying love-making last night._

**_“I want to do something.”_ ** _Junhoe declared, turning his body to Jiwon, slowly sneaking his hand under the sheets to wrap around Jiwon’s torso. The latter mumbled something, but Junhoe wasn’t able to hear it, so he chose to ignore it. The architect buried his face on Jiwon’s nape and placed some soft kisses. Jiwon groaned at the gesture, quickly turned his body around to face, and pulled the younger to cuddle._

**_“I said, what is it?”_ ** _Jiwon asked, placing a kiss on his lover’s forehead, inhaling the lavender scent on Junhoe’s scalp. His other hand drawing circles on the younger’s shoulder._

**_“Well, I just thought of it… I kinda like to sketch our dream house.”_ ** _Junhoe said softly, looking at Jiwon admiringly. Jiwon was taken aback by what he heard and suddenly pushed Junhoe lightly to give him a weird look._

**_“What? Is there anything wrong with that?”_ ** _Junhoe asked confusingly, Jiwon raised an eyebrow at him and tilted his head but remained silent._

**_“Yah! Don’t give me that look. If you want to ask or say something, then speak.”_ ** _Junhoe can’t help but rolled his eyes at his lover’s reaction._

**_“I’m sorry but why too sudden?”_ ** _Jiwon asked him after a while, giving him the same weird reaction._

**_“I just want to! Besides, do you want us to stay in this apartment for the rest of our lives? Don't you want to live in our own house?”_ ** _This time Junhoe was the one who’s giving Jiwon a confused look. Jiwon blinked at him, processing the words he just said._

**_“Wait, do you have no plans on living with me forever?”_ ** _Junhoe suddenly sat up from the thought. He felt his chest tighten from it, and Jiwon sat up too, reaching for him._

**_“Of course, I would love to be with you, baby. What are you saying?”_ ** _Jiwon replied defensively, running his hands on Junhoe’s arms gently. The architect looked at him suspiciously, not convinced at all._

**_“Look, it’s just that….”_ ** _Jiwon slowly started but seemed to have a hard time to continue what he was going to say. Junhoe stared him sharply, which made the rapper more tensed._

**_“I-I thought you…might want t-to….get m-married,”_ ** _Jiwon stuttered, keeping his gaze away from his lover’s killer eyes. Then he heard Junhoe’s giggles._

**_“What’s funny?”_ ** _Jiwon whined Junhoe laughing at him was the last thing he wanted. When Junhoe’s laughter subsided, he pulled his boyfriend towards him, held both of his cheeks, squizzing it._

**_"Baby, look, I just want to sketch it, not to build it. W_ _ell, we can build it when the time comes._ _But that doesn't mean that I want to get married this early. We just celebrated our first anniversary yesterday.”_ ** _Junhoe squeezed his cheeks more, giving a peck on his lips, realizing that this Jiwon in front of him is such a cute sight._

**_“So now go and take a shower. I’ll wait for you in my studio. Okay?”_ ** _Jiwon nodded but still pouting, so Junhoe just kissed him passionately to stop him from sulking._

_After an hour, Jiwon knocked on the door and slowly entered the room. It used to be a guest room that they arranged to be Junhoe's studio so that when he had to finish some work, he wouldn’t have to spend the night in the office anymore._

**_“Hey baby, come here, I’ll already start some outlines of the house,”_ ** _Junhoe said with excitement while holding a mechanical pen and drawing something on one of the papers scattered in front of him. Jiwon slowly approached him, pulling a chair along with him and sit beside the architect. He can indeed saw some traces of lines in the paper._

**_“So, what do you want for your own dream house?”_ ** _Junhoe faced him, giving his sweetest smile that Jiwon adores every time, he blinked at the question._

What do I want for my own dream house? Fuck. _He thought._

**_“To be honest, I don’t know...”_ ** _Jiwon answered shrugging, which made his lover sighed in disbelief._ _**“Baby, I know that you can at least think of something that you want for your own house.”** Jiwon tried to think, but his brain is malfunctioning, he never thought of this at all!_

_He just knew that he's going to be happy as long as he’s with Junhoe. If he has a choice, they can just buy a penthouse somewhere, so they don't have to think something like this. He thinks silently, not giving definite answers to his lover._

**_“Kim Jiwon!”_ ** _Junhoe exclaimed that made Jiwon flinched in his seat, ready to run away out of the room if needed._

**_“Geez, calm down. No need to shout my name.”_ ** _Jiwon calmed him by rubbing his arms gently. Jiwon tried again to think quickly, as he can feel the killing stares from his boyfriend._

**_“Uh, just a simple house is fine. Away from the city, I guess?”_** _Jiwon started, glancing at his boyfriend, who’s now typing on his phone._ I thought he wants my opinion on this?

**_“Yah! You’re asking me, but you’re not listening!”_ ** _Jiwon sulked._

**_“Go ahead, I’m just listing it so I can’t miss anything that you want,”_ ** _Junhoe replied, eyes not leaving_ _his cellphone._ _The older_ _went back on thinking, doing his best to figure out some good ideas that will also pass Junhoe's taste._

**_“I think it will be good…if we will have our own studio rooms too,”_ ** _Jiwon suggested, he can see a small smirk on Junhoe’s lips indicating that he liked the idea too. When Jiwon saw that, his confidence rose and he started to suggest more naturally than earlier._

**_“Ohh, lastly… I want us to live by the sea.”_ ** _Jiwon said with a warm smile._

\-------

**"I'm sorry... I wasn't able to fulfill your request about living by the sea. It would be hard for me to drive four hours just to get to work.”** Junhoe apologized, he wanted to fulfill Jiwon's request, but the nearest sea to Seoul was a four-hour drive away.

**“This is more beautiful than the draft you showed me before.”** Jiwon wandered his eyes in the whole house. He remembered after five months since the day the younger started sketching it, Junhoe showed him the finished sketch of the house.

**“Sshhh…you haven’t entered it yet. So don’t give your judgment to early. Come, I’ll tour you inside.”** Junhoe offered his hand to Jiwon, and they walked towards the main door of the house. Junhoe suddenly pushed him at the door, facing a biometric device attached to it. It was asking for a fingerprint as a security pass to unlock the door. Jiwon looked at his lover confusingly.

**“Try it.”** Junhoe simply said the older tilted his head getting more confused. He looked back at the biometric device, he slowly raised his hand to put his index finger on it, then the door instantly unlocked. Jiwon was too shocked to register in his brain what just happened.

Junhoe chuckled on his side, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. **“Let’s just say that I have my ways to save your fingerprints with me.”** The architect winked at him, pulling him to finally enter the house.

Upon entering the living room, Jiwon immediately noticed a large framed photo hanging on the wall. He remembered that this is the picture they took during their first vacation in Hawaii for their second anniversary. The sea is behind them, holding each other's hands and looking at the camera, genuine smiles are plastered on their faces.

The photo complements the cream-colored marble wall. Jiwon's eyes wandered through the living room, and he saw a fireplace on the other side and a spacious kitchen in the distance. Junhoe tugged his arm pulling him to go upstairs.

As they climbed to the second floor, he saw five doors across the wide hallway. They entered the first room, which was designed and arranged as a recording studio.

**"This will be your recording studio, Jiwon. I don't know if I got everything you need here, but tell me if anything is missing and we will buy it right away."** Junhoe said wistfully, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed in his chest.

Tears welled up in Jiwon's eyes. This was even better than his former studio in his previous company. Jiwon walked over to the electric keyboard and touched it gently. The instruments and equipment there are brand new and never been used.

**"Junhoe, this is too much."** Jiwon sniffed, restraining himself from crying. Junhoe approached him immediately and touched his face.

**"Nothing is too much for you, Jiwon. Come on, I'll show you our room."** The younger smiled sincerely at him and pulled him again out of the room.

**"My studio is next to your studio,"** Junhoe said as they passed the next room.

**"The two rooms there are guest rooms. And this...."** Junhoe opened the door of the last room in the hallway, **".... is our room."**

The walls of the room were painted with a combination of blue and purple pastel colors, their favorites. A queen-sized bed is on the right side of the room, in front of it was a sofa bed and a coffee table.

Once again, there's a large frame hanging above the bed. This picture of them was taken from one of Jiwon's concert in Seoul, holding Junhoe's hand as he introduced him to his fans as his boyfriend.

It is an exquisite bedroom with floor to ceiling windows and a built-in valance box paired with white curtains. Overlooking windows are suckers for a good view, Jiwon can see the spacious yard of the house and the swimming pool. He’s very sure that this will have a better view when the morning comes.

**“So...do you, uh, like it?”** Junhoe asked hesitantly, Jiwon slowly turned to look at him sitting in the bed timidly. Jiwon closed the gap between them and knocked him over the bed, hugging him tightly.

Junhoe groaned, can’t breathe because of the tightness of Jiwon’s grip on his body. He was about to complain, not when he heard Jiwon's weak sobs which alarmed him. Jiwon's face pressing against his neck, later he felt that a part of his shirt was already soaked in tears.

**“Hey, don't you like it?”** Junhoe questioned, Jiwon just answered it with a shake of his head, but his tears are still falling on his cheeks.

**"Then, why are you crying? Baby, what I want is to make you happy, not to make you cry,"** Junhoe said with a trace of astonishment in his voice. Jiwon remained silent for a moment. When Junhoe felt that he stopped crying, he immediately pulled him to sit down, as he whispers sweet nothings to his lover.

**“I don’t think….I deserve this all….I don’t think I deserve you…I-I can’t accept this!”** Jiwon finally said, eyes are looking everywhere but Junhoe. The architect looked at him, unable to believe what Jiwon was saying.

**“Are you serious? So you're crying just because of that? Ugh!”** Junhoe rolled his eyes in his dismay. This is not the feedback he's been waiting for from Jiwon.

**“Junhoe, you did all this for me, for us. But what about me? I have nothing to offer you. I didn't even buy a gift for you when I came back here.”** Jiwon explained, now staring into Junhoe's eyes. Junhoe couldn't help but sigh, feeling dizzy at what he heard. _When did this guy learn to compare things between them?!_

**"Kim Jiwon, if there's anyone between us done a favor for the other. It's you because you came back to me. All of this…is worthless, if you’re not here.”** Junhoe planted a soft kiss on the other man’s forehead. He tried to push his body towards Jiwon, but the latter pushed him away. _What now?_

**“No, Junhoe. THIS. IS. NOT. OKAY!”** Jiwon dismissed. Junhoe chose to move away from him, hardly thinking why he’s reacting like this.

**“Are you trying to reject me?”** Junhoe stared at the older, raising his eyebrows. Jiwon was taken aback by the sudden question. **“Wait, no! Why would I?!”** Jiwon replied abruptly.

**“Don’t you like the interior of this house?”** Junhoe asked.

**“No, I love it!”** Jiwon answered almost instantly.

**“Is there anything else missing here?”**

**“Nothing. It’s just perfect as it is.”**

**“Then why are you fucking making this complicated!”** Junhoe snapped, making Jiwon flinched in his seat, eyes blinking on the younger's sudden outburst.

Junhoe stomp off from the bed and started to slid-off his clothes. Jiwon's gaze followed him, feeling his body suddenly warming up upon seeing Junhoe's naked back. The younger entered a room that Jiwon didn't notice before. He opened one of the closets there and put on a black muscle tee and printed boxers.

When Junhoe came out, he immediately went straight to bed to lie down without paying attention to Jiwon. He turned his back on him, pulling the blanket to cover his body, his silence was noticed by Jiwon.

**“Hey. Are you angry?”** Jiwon sneaked his hand around the younger’s waist, kissing and nipping his ear. Slowly, a familiar heat is creeping into Junhoe’s body that made him gasped.

_No, Junhoe. Don’t let your feelings lead you! You’re still upset with him!_ Junhoe battling with his mind as Jiwon continues to trail kisses down to his neck. It tingles, but the sensation he’s feeling from it was overflowing. The next thing he knew, he’s moaning softly.

**“No— no** — **Jiwon… STOP!”** Junhoe shouted and pushed Jiwon hard. He shook his head to wake himself up from the lust while catching his breath. He heard a loud groan from the other side of the bed.

**“Ji-Jiwon?!”** He immediately looked for Jiwon, and he found him on the floor, rubbing his ribs and arm.

**“Oh my God, Baby. Are you okay?”** Junhoe asked him worriedly, Jiwon looked at him wickedly.

**“Do I look like I'm okay? Aww~”** Jiwon retorted. The younger panicked, so he just did what he thought Jiwon might need. He grabbed his arm and suddenly brought his face closer to apply a kiss. Jiwon was surprised at the gesture, looked at him weirdly.

**“When I was a child, and I accidentally hurt myself, my mother always kissed it. She said that through a kiss,** **the pain would go away quickly.”** Junhoe explained shyly to him while scratching his head. It was such an adorable sight in Jiwon's eyes, and he couldn’t hide his smile. This was one of the things he missed about his Junhoe, his innocence on other things, that only he could able to witness.

**“I start to build this house, a month after you left,”** Junhoe started, his hands are trembling with nervousness.

**“I formed a team that can handle the construction of this house while I'm away. The best ones in planning, designing, as well as the workers. I chose them carefully because I want all our plans here are executed perfectly. Hoping that when you come back, you will like it too.”** Junhoe reached for Jiwon’s hand and clasped it between his hands, caressing the knuckles gently.

**“I’m sorry for shouting at you earlier. I’m just upset, instead of being happy, you're rejecting this because of the idea that I did this all for you.”** Junhoe pouted as he continued to rub his thumb on Jiwon’s hand.

**“Junhoe, I’m sorry. You know that I’m not that good in words. But can I explain my feelings about this in another way?”** Jiwon tilted his head, staring at the younger admiringly, the latter looked at him instantly, confused.

Jiwon suddenly leaned to him, closing the gap between their lips and kissing him. It was slow and soft at first, not until Junhoe wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck to deepen the kiss, straddling him in his lap.

The older was taken aback by the confidence Junhoe emits. Earlier, he was so shy and adorable, now he’s the one leading him. Jiwon held the architect’s waist tightly, the pain he felt from his fall was replaced by a familiar sensation. They stayed in that position for a long time, until Jiwon felt his ass getting numb. Slowly, he withdraws from the kiss, leaning his head against Junhoe.

**“Baby, don’t get me wrong, but my ass is getting numb,”** Jiwon said carefully, upon hearing it Junhoe realized that Jiwon fell earlier, and his weight probably hurting him. He hurriedly stood up and pulled Jiwon to sit on the bed.

**“Thank you, Junhoe. For all of this. I appreciate it, I really do. And I love it so much more than you think.”** Jiwon mumbled as he embraced the younger tightly. Junhoe buried his face on the older's neck, sniffing the manly scent of Jiwon.

**“I missed this, holding you in my arms. Without thinking anything else but you and how much I love you.”** Jiwon confessed, the younger withdraws from the hug and stared at his lover affectionately. They remained in that position, lost in each other’s eyes, holding hands with no intention of letting go, genuinely smiling at each other.

**“Wait, so what are we now?”** Junhoe asked him after a while, eyes determined. **“Boyfriends, of course. Or anything you want us to be."** Jiwon planted soft kisses on his lips. He can feel the younger smiling from it.

**“I know you’re tired let’s sleep now, hmm?”**

**“But you should take a shower or at least c** **hange your clothes,”** Junhoe whined that made the other chuckle. He quickly took off his clothes until the last thing he had was his boxers. Junhoe was blushing profusely, biting his lower lip as he looked at the older shyly. It’s been a while since he saw Jiwon’s not so naked form.

**“No need to shower or change clothes, I can sleep without it, remember?”** Jiwon said seductively, winking at the red-faced Junhoe, who’s blinking at him unconsciously. Jiwon lay down next to Junhoe and pulled the latter towards him. The architect's head was on the top of his bare chest, and he placed his hand over Junhoe's waist.

_Yes, he definitely missed this._

Junhoe can hear something beating loudly from the older’s chest. He smiled upon realizing that he’s not the only one who felt that way. They both know that this time, it is not because of nervousness, but because of happiness.

**“Ahh, I suddenly miss my nephew,”** Jiwon mumbled, sounded sleepy. Junhoe remembers that they are also here in Seoul for a vacation.

**"Where are they staying now?"** Junhoe asked, pressing his body harder against Jiwon, loving the warm feeling coming from it.

**“They’re in a hotel.”** Jiwon simply answered, slowly drifting into dreamland. Not until Junhoe abruptly pushed him into the mattress, gaining a questioned look from his boyfriend. Jiwon was about to ask what’s wrong when Junhoe spoke.

**“Invite them here.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and violent reactions are still appreciated! 💜💙


	18. Love Me Like You Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all who patiently waited for every update of this story. And to all who supported and read it. I want to thank you with all my heart. This is my first story here on AO3 and this is also my first multi-chaptered AU. Thank you so much for your great feedback! It's all for you! I hope I made you cry and happy! I enjoyed writing this! Happy reading everyone! See you in my next story! JUNBOB NATION RISE! 💜💙
> 
> PS: Thank you @thejunbobstory for helping and encouraging me to finish it!

* * *

Jiwon was sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter, his hand on his chin while watching his boyfriend being restless while preparing their food for lunch. They invited his brother and his family over lunch.

Seeing Junhoe wearing an apron, holding a knife while slicing the cabbages (which he will use for the kimchi stew he’s cooking) was like a fulfillment of Jiwon's dream.

Junhoe's aura changes every time he’s doing his work with seriousness, but it doesn’t match his aura when he’s cooking. If Junhoe didn't love being an architect, Jiwon would prefer him to be a chef and build his own restaurant.

**“Baby, can you taste this for me,”** Junhoe commanded, holding a spoon with broth in it. Jiwon opened his mouth and tasted it. He couldn't help but close his eyes as he savored the addicting flavor of it. He missed this taste. Kimchi Stew was Jiwon’s favorite of all the dishes Junhoe cooks. He gave a thumbs-up at Junhoe, proving that it just tastes right, as always.

**“Are you sure? Isn’t it salty or something? Tell me the truth, Jiwon.”** The younger asked worriedly. Jiwon stood and walked towards the stove to turn it off. He pulled his lover to sit back on the stool, making Junhoe sit on his lap, who’s looking at him confusingly.

**“Baby, can you please come down. Come on, breathe with me.”** Jiwon ordered him.

**“Inhale…exhale…very good! Again. Inhale. Exhale.”** Junhoe followed his ministrations, he felt a little calmer than earlier.

**“Tell me, what’s wrong?”** Jiwon interrogated him. The architect looked away, no plans of answering his lover’s question.

**“Koo Junhoe…”** Jiwon called, a sign of warning was in his voice. Junhoe sighed in surrender and started fidgeting his hands. He looks so small right now between Jiwon’s arms, and the older wanted to cancel the lunch with his brother’s family instead and just cuddle with Junhoe all day.

**“I’m just nervous… you know…this is the first time that I will meet your brother and his family in person. I want to look good, to look great. I want to impress them.”** Junhoe sighed as confessed. Jiwon smiled amusingly at his boyfriend.

**“Look at me.”** The older commanded, he looked at his lover intently.

**“You don’t have to, okay? They were very much impressed with you even before. My parents and Jiun-hyung love you very much. But not in the way that I love you.”** Jiwon said assuringly with a hint of flirting.

**“Do you think so?”** Junhoe asked him instead, ignoring his cheesy lines. The older can’t help but rolled his eyes.

**“Yes. Why would they not like a handsome, talented, and sexy person like you?”** Jiwon tried again to flirt, nesting his face unto Junhoe’s neck and inhaled the delicious scent coming from the other man.

**“Now you’re just teasing me!”** Junhoe hit him in his chest that made him chuckle, now his big baby was sulking. Ugh! Junhoe pouting will be the death of him.

**“No, no, it’s the truth, you’ll be fine. Just be yourself.”** The older said with seriousness as he stroked his lover’s soft hair.

**“But I don’t like myself,”** Junhoe argued, not listening to the older’s assurances earlier.

**“I always nagged at you, I’m stubborn, I’m short-tempered,”** Junhoe continued, Jiwon looked at him lazily.

**_“Kim Junhoe,”_** Jiwon called.

**“I’m Kim Junhoe—…huh?”** Junhoe paused, taken aback at the name he just heard, suddenly the doorbell was ringing.

**“Yes, you’re Kim Junhoe. Now get off of me, they’re already here.”** Jiwon pushed him off of his lap and walked towards the door to answer it. Junhoe blinked in surprise, Jiwon fucking called him by another name. And it’s not just ‘another name’ but the name he wanted to be called for the rest of his life.

_Did my fucking boyfriend just call me with his surname?_

**“Junhoe, where are you?!”** Jiwon shouted from the living room, Junhoe snapped on his thoughts.

**“C-coming!”** He shouted back. Upon arriving at the living room, he saw Jiwon, Jiun, and his wife, who’s holding a baby, chatting animatedly. His steps slow down, and the nervousness earlier is striking him. Jiwon noticed his arrival, rose from his seat, and pulled him to his side.

**“Hyung, Noona. Meet my boyfriend, Architect Koo Junhoe.”** Jiwon introduced with determined eyes. The other couple rose too from their seat and greeted the younger. Jiun even walked towards him to give him a warm embrace.

**“It’s good to finally meet you, Junhoe. I must say my younger brother didn’t lie at all. You’re indeed more handsome in person.”** Jiun commented as he broke the hug. The compliment alone made Junhoe flushed.

**“Stop it, hyung, you’re making him uncomfortable,”** Jiwon interjects, sliding his hands around Junhoe’s waist. The other couple chuckled at his remarks.

**“By the way, this is my wife Jeeyoung. And this..”** Jiun took his son from his wife, **“..is my son, Kim Raon.”** He continued as he introduced his family to Junhoe. Jeeyoung smiled sweetly at him, pulling him also into a hug.

**“Hi, h-hyung and noona, uh, welcome to our house.”** Junhoe smile nervously, which the couple noticed but chose to ignore, not wanting to make Junhoe more uncomfortable. They proceed to the kitchen as they shared the delicious lunch Junhoe prepared for them.

**“Your house is really huge and beautiful,”** Jeeyoung commented while she’s feeding Raon his own food.

**“I’m not surprised since it’s Junhoe’s we’re talking about.”** Jiun declared, winking at Junhoe playfully, who’s once again blushed at the sudden action. Jiwon watched his hyung amusingly. He can't believe his brother was such a flirt!

**“By the way, I just want to apologize for the misunderstanding between you and Jiwon. I never knew that coming here with him will make a huge fuss.”** Jiun apologized. They didn’t expect that Jiwon holding a baby will make the media wild.

Sometimes Jiwon's family still can't believe his popularity not only in Korea but in other countries as well. He remembers the first time Jiwon came out of the house to go with them to buy Raon's clothes. People looked at them every time they passed by. And for those who know him, they didn't hesitate to take pictures and autographs.

**“Oh, it’s fine, hyung. I should be the one apologizing for ‘causing trouble.”** Junhoe said shyly, referring to the accusation he made to Jiwon. Jiun smiled at him assuringly.

**“Speaking of, how bout the media Jiwon? The news and tabloids are telling that you came back here with a son.”** Jeeyoung asked worriedly. Every time they turn the television on, Jiwon’s face was plastered all over the news.

**“Don’t worry about it, noona. Yunhyeong, my manager, is taking care of it.”** Jiwon stated calmly. Junhoe looked at him abruptly upon hearing him.

**“What do you mean by your manager?”** Junhoe questioned, tilting his head, having his eyebrows raised.

**“Uh, I’m planning to come back on making music in YG. I already talked to my boss earlier over the phone.”** Jiwon declared wistfully, rubbing his palms to his lover’s thigh.

“Oh my God, that’s great, Jiwon!” Junhoe hugged Jiwon instantly, kissing him excitedly. He didn't mind the admiring eyes from the other couple on the table.

\-------

Junhoe silently stared at the image beside him. Raon, sitting on his Uncle Jiwon's lap who’s busy taking a selfie on his cellphone. He couldn’t help but smile softly. He can’t take the cuteness coming from these two.

They were on a secluded bench in an amusement park they went to, taking Raon for a walk. Raon’s parents left for a while to buy some souvenirs and things that they can get for Jiwon's parents, who were left in Canada. They don’t want to make a scene, having Jiwon chasing by his fans, not after the news about his alleged son.

The rapper noticed the stares from his boyfriend and had a sudden idea. **“Uhh, baby, can you carry him for me?”**

**“Huh? I- uh, but I-I don’t know how to.”** Junhoe was taken aback, suddenly don’t know how to react at Jiwon’s request.

**“It’s okay, just let him sit on your lap.”** The older said candidly, placing Raon on Junhoe’s lap. Junhoe held the child firmly, but a look of fear was evident on his face.

**“Huh? W-wait—Jiwon!”** He looked at his boyfriend to stop him from leaving, but the older is already on his tracks away from them.

**“I’ll be right back, baby. Hang in there!”** Jiwon shouted, running away.

_Kim Jiwon, I’ll kill you when you come back!_ He shouted internally. He glanced back to Raon, who’s innocently staring at him.

**“Uh, why are you looking at me?”** He asked the young boy confusingly. Raon raised his tiny hands, trying to reach his face.

**“Oh, you want to hold my face? Oh.. okay there…”** The architect leaned down for Raon, the young boy caressed his cheeks lightly. It sends a tingly feeling to Junhoe that made him chuckle. Raon smiled back at him.

**“Wow, you really look like Jiwon and Jiun-hyung.”** He said as he stared at Raon’s features. He touched Raon’s cheeks gently. Those eyes were the same as Jiwon’s eyes smile that light up his whole world.

**“Is this how Jiwon's future child will look like, too?”** What if he didn't get to meet Jiwon. Would Jiwon have such a cute child like Raon? He was so immersed in appreciating Raon when suddenly he heard a shutter sound.

**“You’re both adorable to watch, I can’t miss this chance to capture it,”** Jiwon mumbled, grinning at the picture he took. On his other hand, he's holding two corndogs which seemed he bought.

**“He really looked like you. That’s why I thought he’s yours.”** Junhoe stated honestly, looking affectionately at Raon, who’s playing his delicate hand.

**“Seeing you carrying a baby, it makes me feel something…”** Jiwon professed, slowly walking towards the other man.

**“And by something, you mean?”** The younger asked, looking at his lover, innocently.

**“It feels like…I want to hav** **e our own too.”** Jiwon whispered, staring at him intently, **“Jiwon….”** Junhoe whispered back as the older leaned down to place a kiss against his lips.

Junhoe was about to deepen the kiss when suddenly his phone ring. Jiwon chuckled and sat beside him, giving him the other corndog and taking Raon in his arms.

**“Yes, Jennie?”** Junhoe walked away from the bench as he answers his phone. At the same time, he saw Jiun and Jeeyoung walking back towards them, holding each other’s hand with some shopping bags in their other hands.

**_“Sir, I know you told me not to disturb you today. But Mr. Kwon wanted to see you in his office right now. It looks like something urgent, Sir.”_** Jennie said hesitantly from the other line. His boss wanted to see him? Maybe Jennie was right, it might be urgent, his boss never asks for him, especially if he’s on leave.

**“Is that so? Okay, inform him I’ll drop by.”** Junhoe informed his secretary.

Meanwhile, Jiwon was still looking at Junhoe admiringly. **“Junhoe can melt, you know.”** Jiun chuckled as he patted his brother’s shoulder. Jeeyoung picked Raon in his arms and guide the young boy on walking, leaving the Kim brothers on the bench.

**“Hyung, how did you proposed to Jeeyoung-noona?”** Jiwon asked unexpectedly, Jiun looked at him abruptly, but his eyes were still on Junhoe.

**“Well, it’s not as grand as how the other’s do it. But it’s special for both of us, at least.”** Jiun started, smiling as he recalls that special night. They were heading to a restaurant, but they were stacked in the traffic for almost two hours due to a car accident on the highway. In the end, Jiun decided to propose in the middle of the heavy traffic. Jeeyoung was so overwhelmed by it, Jiun was happy that she accepted it.

**“My plan on making it special didn’t happen. But still, I know that Jeeyoung was happy at that time. Not because of how I proposed, but because it was me who proposed to her.”** Jiun shared proudly, Jiwon can’t help but admire his hyung more. Aside from his father, Jiun was the one he looked up to in everything. How he lived happily and successfully in his own ability. He also wanted to be like them, a man with respect and love for his family.

**“Hyung, I want to marry Junhoe.”** Jiwon declared, looking at him with determination in his eyes.

Jiun smiled at what his brother said. When Jiwon suddenly returned home to Canada, Jiun noticed the changes in his brother. In the past few years that they grew up together, he found out that Jiwon only has this determination when it comes to Junhoe.

When he chose to stay in Korea alone instead of going with them to live in Canada, it was because he wanted to find the person he had loved for a long time. They later found out about Junhoe. When he chose to reveal his true preferences to his parents, it was because he wanted to introduce Junhoe to his family.

Jiun knew that only Junhoe would make Jiwon happy. He also knew there was doubt in his heart because he didn't have any idea how their parents would react to it. They did not object, but they also did not give any comments on this matter.

Jiun put his arm around Jiwon's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. **“Then marry him. Trust me, Eomma and Appa will be happy to welcome Junhoe as our new family member.”** The older winked at him. Before Jiwon could answer, he saw Junhoe walking back to join them. 

**“So, are you going home now?”** Jiun asked them when they reached the parking lot.

**“Yes, hyung,”** Jiwon answered, staring at him knowingly, while Jiun smiles as he nodded.

**“Uh, Jiwon. I need to drop by at the office. My boss wanted to talk to me. You can go home first.”** The younger declared, giving him the car keys.

**“It’s okay. After we drop them at their hotel, I’ll go with you to your office, then let’s go home together.”** Jiwon suggested, kissing his lover’s cheeks then marched towards the driver’s seat, leaving Junhoe smiling gently at him.

After an hour, they arrived at Junhoe’s office. **“Jennie, where’s Mr. Kwon?”** He asked his secretary, who looked so stressed.

**“Thank God, you’re finally here. They’re in your office, Sir.”** Jennie sighed, gesturing Junhoe towards his office.

**“They?”** Junhoe mumbled, a questioning look was evident on his face, then he opened his office doors only to find his boss, Kwon Jiyong, seating on the couch together with an asshole he didn’t wish to see.

**“Junhoe, I missed you!”** Donghyuk rose from his seat with excitement and approached him, pulling him in a tight embrace. _Fuck!_ He instantly pushed the other man away, feeling the fierce eyes of Jiwon boring at the back of his head.

**“Uhh…M-Mr. Kim, I’m surprised. What are you doing here in Korea?”** Junhoe tried to keep his cool vibe, moving away from Donghyuk.

**“That’s why we’re here, we wanted to discuss something with you,”** Mr. Kwon answered instead, sitting casually on the couch. Junhoe noticed the small grin on the side of Donghyuk's mouth. He can feel that something’s weird.

**“Welcome back, Jiwon! It’s been a while.”** Mr. Kwon greeted the rapper who remained standing at the door quietly.

**“Thank you, Mr. Kwon.”** Jiwon bowed as his respect.

**“So shall we?”** Mr. Kwon suggested, gesturing Junhoe to seat on the other couch. Junhoe looked at Jiwon, nodding at him, asking him to join him. **“Uh, I’m sorry, but I don’t think we will be needing him here.”** Donghyuk suddenly spoke, looking at Jiwon.

**“Excuse me? He’s with me. He is my boyfriend.”** Junhoe furrowed his brow, snapping at Donghyuk, who seated back on his spot.

**“Oooh… Is that so? But I’m afraid we don’t need him here, this about work after all. Am I right, Mr. Kwon?”** Donghyuk said dryly, Junhoe's doing his very best not to punch the hell out of this asshole in front of him.

**“But—”** Junhoe tried to argue, only to be stopped by his boyfriend, **“Baby, it’s okay. I’ll wait for you outside.”**

**“Are you sure? You don’t have to.”** Junhoe looked at him worriedly, Jiwon shook his head.

**“No, it’s fine. Really. I’ll be waiting outside.”** The rapper said with a little smile, and walk out of the room. Junhoe sighed outrageously, he looked at Donghyuk with fiercely, but the asshole just smiled at him sweetly.

**\-------**

Jiwon walked to sit at the couch near Junhoe’s office. He glanced at Jennie, Junhoe’s secretary typing diligently on his keyboard. He took his phone out of his pocket and decided to just check the pictures he had taken earlier at the park.

**“Hey, Lisa. Did you know who’s that other guy talking with our bosses?”** He heard Jennie asked on the other staff who passed by. Jennie’s full attention was on Lisa as they conversed.

**“From what I heard, he’s the CEO of Dong Industries, he’s the previous client of Architect Koo that was based on Singapore,”** Lisa stated, leaning against the wall while checking her nails.

**“Oooh, that big project he had for almost four years?”** Jennie asked animatedly. Their conversation caught Jiwon's attention, but he didn’t show it and just scrolled his cellphone quietly.

**“Yeah, they said that guy wanted to hire your boss again for a bigger project. I heard this time it will take five years contract or more.”** Lisa said, nodding her head. Jiwon was stunned by what he heard. _Project? For fucking five years?_

**“Wow, my boss is really in demand. But wait, you said Dong Industries, right?”** Jennie clapped when she remembered something, Lisa looked at her confusingly.

**“Yeah, why?”** Jiwon continued to scroll at his phone absentmindedly. His mind was on the two women in front of him casually conversing about his boyfriend.

**“Oh, fuck! That means he’s the one sending those flowers here! And I notice the way he looks at my boss, it seems like he not only wants Architect Koo for his project, but also for his own needs!”** Jennie gasped at what she discovered. Now she knew that the rumors were true that most of his boss's clients also want to get on his pants. 

**“Well, if you have that exceptional skills and such an alluring appearance, anyone will want you.”** The other woman said honestly. Jiwon suddenly felt a tightness in his chest at what he heard. He gripped his phone tightly and stood up in his seat. He immediately walked away from that place with anger on his face.

**“Hey, who’s that? He looked like the famous rapper I saw from the news yesterday.”** Lisa noticed him and tilted her head as her gaze followed Jiwon until he enters the lift.

**“I don’t know, I saw him yesterday too, visiting my boss with a bouquet of tulips.** Jennie shrugged at her, going back to what she was typing earlier, reminding herself that Hip-hop is not her thing.

\-------

**“Jennie, where’s Jiwon?”** Junhoe questioned when he didn’t saw his boyfriend outside his office.

**“Uhh, Jiwon, who?”** Jennie asked confusingly, Junhoe can help but roll his eyes at her. **“The guy who’s waiting for me here.”**

**“Oh, is that the guy wearing a purple hoodie and baggy jeans?”** The woman described, Junhoe answered her with a cold nod.

**“He already left a while ago,”** Jennie answered, making Junhoe alarmed. **“He fucking what?”** Junhoe pulled out his phone. He tried to call Jiwon, but it was always directed to voicemail. _Fuck!_

**“By the way, who’s that guy, Sir?”** Jennie tried to ask, calmly, her boss scolding her was the last thing she wanted.

**“He’s my boyfriend,”** Junhoe answered nonchalantly, then rushed away, leaving his stunned secretary.

**“Junhoe…”** Junhoe heard as he waited for the lift to stop on their floor. He doesn’t have to look who is it. An asshole's voice will always be an asshole's voice for him.

**“Are you sure you’re letting this opportunity slide?”** Donghyuk asked in disbelief. The elevator doors opened, and Junhoe rushed in, followed by Donghyuk, of course.

**“Uhuh. Besides, I don’t think it’s an opportunity. It’s more like a nightmare if it's from you.”** Junhoe declared as he crossed his arms in his chest, can’t wait to reach the ground floor. He needs to find his idiot of a boyfriend.

**“Junhoe, this is a big project, it will give you a lot of achievements and opportunities, a lot of money.”** Donghyuk reminded him, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Junhoe looked at him lazily as he spoke, **“Do I look like I care? I’m already contented and happy with what I have. And If I may inform you, four years of working under your disgusting gaze and shit personality is already enough!”**

Donghyuk was taken aback by the sudden outburst. He never saw Junhoe fuming mad like this, where’s the sweet and all-smile architect he used to like back on Singapore?

**“So, if you excuse me, I’ll go ahead. My boyfriend is waiting for me. And I hope we will never see each other again,”** Junhoe stepped towards him and looked at his eyes deadly. **“Mr. Kim”**

Then the elevator doors opened, and Junhoe hastily exits. He tried to call Jiwon again, but his phone is still off. **“Fuck, Jiwon! Where the hell are you?”**

**\-------**

Junhoe was unable to sleep, pacing around their shared bedroom, worrying about Jiwon. He looked at his Rolex watch, it’s already one o'clock in the morning. Its been nine hours, Jiwon is still not home and nowhere to be found.

He called Yunhyeong, Jisoo, and Jiwon's older brother, hoping the dumbass might come to them. But all of them have no idea where Jiwon is. He didn’t try to ask Jinhwan because he knew he and Chanwoo were on a vacation for their anniversary celebration.

Junhoe also went through all the bars that Jiwon could go to, but he didn’t see even his shadow. He doesn’t have any idea why Jiwon suddenly left him. Didn't he say that he would wait for Junhoe to finish the meeting?

Junhoe was about to report it to the police when the doorbell suddenly chimed. _It’s Jiwon!_ He ran downstairs to open the door, Jiwon will definitely hear something from him.

**“Hyung?”** Junhoe was confused as he look at his best friend when he opened the door. Jinhwan sighed at him, shifting his body to the side to show Chanwoo carrying a drunk Jiwon on his back.

**“Oh my God, Jiwon!”** Junhoe ran towards them and touched Jiwon's red face.

**“I’ll carry him to your room,”** Chanwoo suggested, Junhoe guided him towards their bedroom.

**“What happened?”** Junhoe asked, looking at his boyfriend sleeping soundly on the bed, caressing Jiwon’s forehead worriedly. He never saw Jiwon drunk like this.

**“We don’t know either. He just crashed on Chanwoo’s pad, then he made himself drunk, like a loser.”** Jinhwan shrugged, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

**“Wait, I thought you're going out of town?”** The younger questioned, turning his face to the couple.

**“Yes, tomorrow. And we decided that I should just stay at Chanwoo’s apartment.”** The older explained.

**“We’re in the middle of… you know... then he just suddenly came,”** Chanwoo interjects shyly, a hint of blush on his cheeks then Junhoe chuckled. It’s been years, but Chanwoo was still embarrassed whenever this is their topic.

**“We asked him where are you, but he didn’t answer. He didn’t speak at all when he’s still sober.”** Jinhwan continued, crossing his arms on his chest.

**“But when he finished all of the bottles on my stack, he started talking nonsense.”** Chanwoo scratched his head, furrowed brows indicating he’s confused as hell.

**“Saying he doesn’t want to see you, but he misses you,”** Jinhwan stated candidly.

**“Saying he doesn’t want to talk to you, but he keeps calling your name,”** Chanwoo added, pulling out a flip phone on his pocket and giving it to Junhoe. It’s Jiwon’s phone.

**“I, therefore, conclude. That my dumbass friend here is definitely head over heels with you,”** Chanwoo commented, sighing his frustrations about his friend.

**“I didn’t know that love can make anyone go crazy like he was. Tch, I’m too sad for him.”** Jinhwan mocked, pulling Chanwoo arms towards as they slowly walked out of the room.

**“We’re going. We have to leave early in the morning.”** Chanwoo declared.

**“Thank you, hyung, Chanwoo.”** Junhoe smiled at them, holding the door of the bedroom.

**“No problem. I just hope that this is just a simple misunderstanding. You both promised me.”** Jinhwan stared back at him knowingly. He reached for Junhoe’s cheek and rubbed his face affectionately.

**“I’ll handle this, don’t worry. Go now.”** Junhoe said with assurance, patting the older’s hand on his cheeks, and the couple walked away from him. He looked back at form sleeping soundly in his bed. _Seriously, what the hell, Kim Jiwon?_

**\-------**

Junhoe was in the middle of removing Jiwon's clothes. He smells like alcohol and sweats profusely. Junhoe can't sleep well if he is with Jiwon like this. He was sure that Jiwon would be more sweaty as the time passed because of the amount of alcohol he drank.

Jiwon opened his eyes, awaken from his deep sleep. He suddenly sat up, looking around the room. **“Baby, are you okay? I'm just taking off your clothes. You might feel hot later because of the alcohol you drank.”**

**“Hmm? Who are you?”** Jiwon mumbled, his eyes were half-opened. Junhoe was wandering if Jiwon can actually see him since his eyes were narrower now from the lack of sleep.

**“Jiwon, It’s Junhoe. Your boyfriend.”** Junhoe said calmly, successfully took off his boyfriend’s pants and socks.

**“My boyfriend? I do have a boyfriend?”** Jiwon looked so shocked. He tried to blink away the dizziness he’s feeling.

**“Yes. That’s me, Mr. Kim.”** Junhoe held a wet towel rinsed with cold water. He gently wiped Jiwon's arms and chest.

**“You’re pretty, huh? Wanna get married to me?”** Jiwon whispered at Junhoe flirtatiously, the younger look at him confusingly. The asshole fucking wink at him!

**“What the hell are you talking about, Jiwon? You’re fucking drunk!”** Junhoe tried to dismiss. His cheeks began to heat up on the sudden question.

**“I’m serious! I'm planning to propose on my boyfriend earlier, but I don’t think he will accept it,”** Jiwon started to blabber, the younger was utterly shocked. _Jiwon fucking what?_

**“Baby, what do you mean by that?”** Junhoe holds Jiwon’s shoulder. The wet towel was already forgotten. He tried to shake Jiwon, hoping that the older will be awakened from his drunken state. Seriously, this idiot can talk about random things when drunk.

He was about to continue what he’s doing when suddenly Jiwon tried to reach for the hoodie he was wearing earlier. He pulled a small blue velvet box out of its pocket and pointed it at Junhoe's face.

**“I even bought this ring four years ago to propose to him. But he left me because he thought I cheated on him.”** Jiwon uttered quietly, pouting while playing his fingers around the box.

**“J-Jiwon…”** Junhoe was flabbergasted on what’s in front of him. His mind can’t fully take this sudden situation. His mind was like, _what the hell is happening?!_

**“Hey, marry me instead! Look! This ring was specially designed for you! Ta-da!”** Jiwon opened the box, a silver ring coated with tiny diamonds around it was presented to him. He can also see the words “For Kim Junhoe” engraved professionally on the ring band.

**“Uhh, what should I say?”** Jiwon mumbled while scratching his forehead.

**“Should I ask you? Or should I just command you to marry me?”** The older looked at Junhoe innocently, the latter’s heart flipped. He really really loves this idiot so much.

**“You know what? Just command me, I don’t care at all.”** Junhoe replied, his eyes were on the verge of tears. Jiwon took his hand happily. **“Hey, you! Wait, what’s your name?”**

**“Koo Junhoe...”** Junhoe answered, sniffing, trying to keep his voice calm. But his heart was literally ready to combust.

**“Ohh, that’s my boyfriend’s name too!”** Jiwon shared wistfully, smiling innocently with the younger. His eyes become narrower, Junhoe nodded at him.

**“Okaaaaay, Koo Junhoe! hik— oops sorry. Uhh. Marry me!”** Jiwon shouted in excitement, blinking and shaking his head. By the looks of it, Jiwon might slowly be feeling dizzy.

**“Yes! I’ll marry you, Kim Jiwon…”** Junhoe whispered, pulling Jiwon into a passionate kiss, the older create a muffled sound. Jiwon’s mouth tasted whiskey, probably, from the thing he drank earlier. Before the older can kiss him back, Junhoe moved away, leaning his forehead against Jiwon’s.

**“Wait, where—hik should I put this?”** Jiwon asked casually, he’s starting to have hiccups again, but Jiwon didn't seem to care because his whole attention was on sliding the ring on Junhoe's hand.

**“Here.”** Junhoe guided him. Moments later, the ring finally lands on Junhoe’s ring finger. The ring shines on his hand fascinatedly, Junhoe felt his cheeks were starting to get wet by his tears.

**“Yehey! We’re —hik getting married!”** Jiwon declared happily, clapping his hands exaggeratedly. But he instantly stopped when he felt his vision started to turn.

**“Hey! I’m going to sleep—hik… my head hurts, wait—”** Jiwon slowly lay down on the bed clumsily, the bed bouncing upon it, leaving Junhoe, who’s still in shock at what just happened a while ago.

His boyfriend, Kim Fucking Jiwon just proposed to him! They’re getting married!

He looked at his lover, who’s already back in slumber in a matter of seconds. He laid himself down beside the older and snuggled his face on Jiwon’s neck, covering their bodies with a comforter.

_He can’t wait to be called as Architect Kim Junhoe._

\-------

Rays of sunlight peeked through the bedroom window, it hits Jiwon’s face violently, waking him up from his deep sleep. Jiwon stretched his body as his hand automatically searched the other side of the bed, looking for the heat coming from the body he loves to embrace in his daily mornings.

When he felt nothing beside him, he immediately opened his eyes and scanned the room. The sudden action made his head felt dizzy. How much did he drink last night? He realized that he was in their shared bedroom at home. _Wait, how did he get home?_ He recalled he’s with Chanwoo and Jinhwan last night.

He left the room, and the first thing that came to him was the delicious smell of food and the noise coming from their kitchen. He walked towards it, eyes half-opened from the lack of sleep.

**"Good morning, sleepyhead."** Junhoe greeted when he noticed his boyfriend entering the kitchen. Jiwon didn’t notice the beaming smile Junhoe had on his face.

**"How did I got home?"** Jiwon asked instead. He sat on a stool, resting his head on the kitchen counter.

**"Jinhwan-hyung and Chanwoo took you home last night. You don't remember?"** The architect answered casually, focused on cooking the hangover soup for Jiwon, but his heart was beating so fast in excitement.

**"Ugh, I don't remember anything... Fuck! My head hurts."** Jiwon complains.

**"Here, drink this and rest on the couch for a while. I'll call you when I’m done cooking."** Junhoe approached him, holding a medicine and a glass of water in his hands. Jiwon didn’t move in his position. He remained leaning against the counter.

**"Jiwon...."** Junhoe softly called. **"Hmmm?"**

**"Drink this and rest."** The younger simply said, there's a hint of command on his voice.

**"Kayyyy"** Jiwon drink the medicine and walked towards the couch as what Junhoe instructed him.

Half an hour passed, now Junhoe is slowly waking up his boyfriend. **"Baby....wake up, breakfast is ready."**

**"Hmmm... idonwana"**

**"Baby... you have to eat. After you finished your meals, you can sleep whenever you want."** Junhoe cooed, and Jiwon slowly gets off the couch to join him at the dining table.

Jiwon swallowed the food in his mouth, one after another, you can see in him that he is very hungry. **"Eat slowly, no one's chasing you,"** Junhoe said calmly, placing a cup of coffee beside Jiwon’s plate.

**"When are you going back to work?"** Junhoe asked. **"In two weeks,"**

**"Good, should we have a vacation too before that? What do you think?"** Junhoe tilted his head, waiting for Jiwon’s answer.

**"Whatever you like,"** Jiwon coldly answered.

**"Where do you want to go?"** Junhoe asked again, Jiwon just shrugged at him. **"How bout on Jeju?"** Jiwon was about to get a slice of spam when his eyes landed on the ring that glowed in Junhoe's hand.

**"Where did you get this?"** Jiwon pulled Junhoe’s hand abruptly, the spoon on his hands dropped on the table noisily.

**"Huh?"** Junhoe looked at him confusingly.

**"How did you get this, Koo Junhoe?!"** Jiwon shouted frustration was all over his face.

**"What do you mean by 'how'? You gave this to me."** Junhoe pulled his hand back, touching the silver band on his finger.

**"What? When?"**

**"Uhh, last night. Don't you remember?"** Junhoe shouted back, Jiwon was taken aback. **"You proposed to me last night."**

**"I did what?!"** Jiwon stood from his seat to his surprise. He was drunk last night, how could he give the— oh fuck. Did he just propose to him drunk?

**"Oh God, no, take it off!”** The older commands. Junhoe scoffed at the request. **"Excuse me?! Why would I?"**

**"Just give it back to me, Junhoe!"** Jiwon said miserably, his hand was waiting for Junhoe to surrender the ring.

**"No! This is mine! I have my name engraved on it, so it's technically mine! You proposed last night and I already accepted it!”** The younger insisted, he’s so confused about what’s currently happening. Last night he was very happy, but now that Jiwon reacts like this, he felt his chest tightens.

**"But I was drunk! And I don't know what I'm doing!"** Jiwon yelled defensively, Junhoe blinked in surprise.

**"Are you telling me now that this was all a mistake?"** Junhoe asked in disbelief. His grip tightens on the table.

**"Yes! I mean-- no! Ugh! Just-- just take it off, please!"** Jiwon stutters. He can see the hurt in his lover’s eyes _. Fuck you, Jiwon!_ He shouted in his head.

**"Tell me a good reason, why should I?"** Junhoe challenged him, crossing his arms in his chest. He leaned his back against his chair, looking at Jiwon fiercely.

**"Ugh! Look. I don't have a plan on proposing to you just like that! I want it to be special and not just a drunk ass proposal!"** Jiwon explained, he's not yet finished on speaking, but Junhoe's head was already shaking, not totally convinced at his reasons.

**"But it doesn't matter anyway! I liked it, and I already said yes to you!"** The younger reasoned out, standing up from his seat, collecting the used plates, and place it on the sink.

**"Junhoe....listen to me."** Jiwon followed him but immediately cut off when Junhoe faced him and pointed his finger at him.

**"No, you listen to me! Why are you making this a big deal?! And if I may remind you, why the fuck did you leave me yesterday?!"** The younger can’t stop himself from yelling. He was so anxious about Jiwon yesterday, and now the idiot it reacting like this as if nothing happened, his temper got worse. Jiwon remained silent on the sudden question.

**"Are you trying to run away from me?"** Junhoe added, he was frustrated, tears are starting to form in his eyes, and Jiwon was alarmed. **"Of course, not!"**

**"Then, why?!"** The younger shouted, Jiwon flinched at the sudden outburst. Junhoe turned his back on his lover. Tears are uncontrollably flowing down his cheeks.

**"Look, you will have a new project, right? I want you to focus on it first."** Jiwon reached for his arms and stroked it gently, hoping that it can help Junhoe to cool down.

**"What the fuck are you talking about, Jiwon? Seriously you're getting into my nerves."** Junhoe snapped at him, facing him with fierce eyes.

**"It's just that I don't want you to be distracted on your work. This marriage can wait."** Jiwon mumbled quietly.

**"Don't tell me you heard the news about that new project? That’s why you suddenly left, am I right?"** Junhoe asked him, the other man looked away, indicating that his speculations were right.

**"Well, I have news for you too. I didn't accept it."** Junhoe declared, walking away from him. Jiwon stopped his tracks by pulling his arms. **"Why?! Junhoe are out of your mind?"**

**"No, I'm not. That's why I didn't accept it. I'm not crazy to fall for it. I know that fucking CEO just wanted to get on my pants."** Junhoe stated honestly, blushed suddenly creep on Jiwon’s cheeks upon mentioning it. He let go of Junhoe and walked out of the kitchen.

**"I think I know now what actually happened."** Junhoe followed him, leaning on of the walls in the living room, staring at Jiwon, who seated on the couch.

**"You're jealous."** Junhoe snickered, Jiwon didn’t see it as he kept his gaze away from his lover.

**"I'm not."**

**"Yes, you are. Obviously."** The younger teased, smiling at him amusingly.

Junhoe walked towards the couch, kneeling in front of him, grabbing both of his hands towards his lips to kiss it affectionately. **"Jiwon, if you think that I'm letting a big opportunity go, stop it. I don't need any of that now. I have saved enough for us.”**

“ **And you don’t have to be jealous about that asshole. I’m pretty sure he will never come back here."** Junhoe assured him, Jiwon sighed, but not that convinced.

**"But the proposal...this is not how I planned it. I want to make you happy."** Jiwon intoned, rubbing his thumb over the ring on Junhoe’s finger, the younger rolled his eyes.

**"Do I look like I'm not?"** Junhoe asked raising his eyebrows to prove a point, and the older remained silent.

**"Jiwon, you don't know how I felt last night. I'm on cloud nine! You, the love of my life, finally proposed to me."** Junhoe confessed after a while, rubbing his thumb between Jiwon’s knuckles.

**"My dream was to be married to you. So, any kind of proposal will do. Even if it's special or you being drunk. I don't care, as long as it's you."** Junhoe stated, looking up to him, eyes full of affection and love.

**“Junhoe…”** Jiwon softly called, staring back with intensity at his lover’s eyes. Those eyes he loves to stare forever, it is as if he was looking at his bright future ahead. Junhoe stared back at him with an equal feeling. Before the younger could speak, Jiwon pulled him to crashed their lips.

At first, it was a soft, assuring kiss, like they are assuring each other on their doubts and feelings, sealing it with a kiss. Then Jiwon started to deepen the kiss, biting the younger’s lips hungrily. Junhoe moaned in his mouth, and he felt a familiar heat is slowly flowing through his veins.

Jiwon licked the younger’s lips asking for an entrance, that Junhoe happily accepted. They kissed for like several minutes, Junhoe loving the feeling of Jiwon’s lips on his. His kisses are somewhat dominating, showing just how much he missed Junhoe, how much he wants to own him.

Junhoe unexpectedly pushed him on the couch, straddling him on his lap, wrapping his long and smooth arms around the rapper’s neck like his life was depending on it. Jiwon can feel the bulge on Junhoe’s shorts poking his abdomen, he dipped his hands inside Junhoe’s shorts to grip on his bare ass cheeks. He groaned as the younger started to move his hips, rubbing his hard-on on Jiwon’s.

**“Mmm, fuck baby!”** Jiwon moaned loudly, Junhoe sitting on his lap and dominating him was beyond his imagination. Jiwon buried his face on Junhoe’s neck, he kissed, licked, and sucked every part of it, earning a delicious moan from his lover. It will surely leave marks on his skin but Junhoe doesn’t mind at all, he loves these marks as much as he loves the one who made them.

Jiwon slid-off his shirt and he helped Junhoe on pulling his own out of him. His hands instantly rubbed his lover’s other nipple while he started to nibble the other one. Junhoe couldn’t go on any longer and let out a loud moan. **“You like that, baby?”** Jiwon chuckled.

Junhoe pulled him into a heated kiss, there’s no gentle on it, they kissed like they were in hurry, wet yet passionate.

Soon, Junhoe’s hands travel on the rapper’s chest down to his stomach. He untied the lace on Jiwon’s track pants and hurriedly kneel between his legs, at the same time he pulled down the track pants along with his underwear. Jiwon’s erection was standing proud before him, he reached for it and started stroking it gently.

**“Hey little Jiwon, it’s nice to see you again,”** Junhoe said seductively, talking to Jiwon’s dick like it’s an old friend of him that he didn’t see for years. Well, if you will have a thought of it, it’s true that Junhoe didn’t see his dick for four fucking years. Except that it's not his friend, but more like his territory. Junhoe chuckled mentally.

Junhoe leaned and placed a kiss on its head, softly dragging his tongue against the slit, not tearing his seductive gaze on his lover’s eyes. **“Koo Junhoe, you’ll be the death of me!”** Jiwon declared breathlessly. Junhoe grinned at him and took his cock in his mouth, sucking the half of it while stroking the other half by his hand, it made Jiwon gasped.

**“Aahh~ shit!”** Jiwon doesn’t know what to do, gripped on the pillow beside him. Junhoe noticed this, he took his lover’s hand and lead it to his head encouraging the older to gripped on him instead.

Jiwon’s heart was beating so fast from the stimulation and lust, his Koo—no, his Kim “fucking” Junhoe was giving him a blowjob in their living room! This is the first time for both of them for the four years they were apart. Junhoe not giving a head to anyone, and Jiwon not wanting to have another mistake by being intimate with someone.

Junhoe’s warm hand held his thigh, while the other was playing his balls. Junhoe working on him to the best of his abilities was making Jiwon crazy. He looked down at his lover, mouth agape, can’t believe the sight he was currently witnessing and feeling. Jiwon groaned loudly as he felt something’s building from his stomach.

Wanting to pleasure the man of his life more, he took him whole until the tip of it hit his throat, reminding his lover about him not having a gag reflex. Jiwon was taken aback, blushing as he watched Junhoe bob his head too fast, he brought his hand to his mouth unknowingly trying to lessen the loudness of his moans echoing on the living room.

**“Fuck…Junhoe I’m cumming.”** Jiwon gasped and rolled his hips uncontrollably, he gripped his hands tighter in Junhoe’s hair. The latter hummed encouragingly, as he continued bobbing his head roughly.

Jiwon tilted his head on the side and cried his moans as he reached his climax. Junhoe worked with more vigor helping Jiwon to finished his orgasm, he sucked his lover’s seeds drinking it up not letting any drop out of his mouth.

**“Oh yes!”** Jiwon’s body trembled as he finished his nerve-wracking orgasm. Junhoe stood from his position and straddled him back on his lap. Kissing him passionately, Jiwon can taste his own cum from Junhoe’s mouth mixed with his sweet saliva.

When Jiwon recovered from the mindblowing blowjob the younger just given to him, he completely undressed and picked Junhoe up, wrapping the latter’s legs around his waist, dashing into their bedroom upstairs.

As soon as they reach the bed, he threw Junhoe gently, reaching for the remote to close their window curtains automatically. Jiwon pulled the architect’s shorts displaying the steel rod erection behind it, Junhoe shivered as the cool breeze hit his cock. He smirked as he travels his eyes on Junhoe’s milky white and smooth body.

Jiwon crawled towards Junhoe and gave him a gentle kiss that turned into a fierce one. Soon, they were fighting for dominance, both wanting to show how they are possessive with the other.

Junhoe suddenly felt Jiwon’s cold fingertips around his nipples, he moaned in his mouth. Slowly, the rapper's lips made its way on his sharp jaw to his neck and shoulders. Nipping, sucking, and biting it like his life depends on it. Junhoe’s eyes fluttering from the sensation Jiwon was giving him, then later on Jiwon’s mouth was on his nipples, creating wonders on it making Junhoe feeling like he was on cloud nine. 

**“Jiwon....aahhh~”** Junhoe moans echoed in their bedroom, he felt a hand starting to stroke his aching cock. The younger twitched unconsciously, but Jiwon held him tighter, afraid that Junhoe might run away from him.

**“Tell me what do you want, baby?”** Jiwon whispered at his ears, nibbling it after.

**“Fuck me, Jiwon! Please! Make love to me!”** Junhoe whimpered, feeling greedy. He wanted to cum so bad and the strokes from Jiwon’s hand on his dick was not enough to give him pleasure.

**“Since we both wanted this so bad...”** Jiwon pulled him into a heated kiss, thrusting his hips unto Junhoe brushing their arousal together. It earned them a delicious moan, Junhoe pulled him closer, not letting air to slip between their heated bodies.

**“Jiwon…”** Junhoe whined softly as he roamed his hands in Jiwon’s perfectly sculpted body. Jiwon chuckled as he leaned over, his biceps are on either side of the younger’s face. Junhoe nervously let go of the breath he never knew he was holding.

**“Hey, are you okay?”** Jiwon asked him with concern, cupping his cheeks tenderly. Junhoe kissed the palm on his cheeks, his heart was pounding so hard and made him afraid that Jiwon can actually hear it.

**“I am. I just can’t believe you’re finally here in my arms.”** Junhoe said between their kisses. He can’t get enough of Jiwon’s lips on his, he knew he will never recover from the spell the rapper gave him.

**“I love you...”** Jiwon uttered and he sucked the hell out of Junhoe, his tongue roaming on the latter’s mouth. Then the next moment, he reached the side table taking out a bottle of lube he secretly placed there. He turned back to Junhoe and trail kisses down to his stomach. He alternately sucks and nibbles every part of his front body.

Junhoe tried to hold his moans, it would be too embarrassing to moan for such a kiss, he thought. Jiwon wasted no more time and took Junhoe in his mouth. Junhoe was taken aback, whimpered and gripped on the pillows below his head.

Soon, he placed hard kisses on Junhoe’s inner thighs, licking and sucking it until it turns red.

**“Junhoe, we both know that I've never done this for you before. So I’m going to ask you a question.”** The rapper said as he continues to stroke the younger’s neglected arousal. Moments later he felt a fingertip teasing the entrance of his hole.

**“Fuck! Jiwon…hurry…w-what is it?”** Junhoe asked impatiently, he can’t wait any longer, he needed to feel Jiwon now.

**“Has anyone loved you here?”** Jiwon asked wistfully, referring to the younger’s delicious hole. **“Mmm... I-I didn’t let a-anyone…”** Junhoe answered whimpering.

**“Good…but you will let me, right?”** Jiwon asked suddenly, his question didn’t register immediately on Junhoe’s brain. He was about to stop his lover when he felt a warm tongue licking his entrance.

**“W-wait, Jiwon! Mmmm…aaaaah!”** Junhoe shouted, can’t control the pleasure he felt. This is the very first time he experienced someone rimming him with his mouth, he’s now on high knowing that it’s Jiwon who’s doing these kind of things to him.

Jiwon slowly prepared him, pushing his fingers into his hole number by number, pumping it inside. At the third finger, Junhoe was already a moaning mess, screaming at how good it felt. Jiwon smirked, being proud of himself that it’s him who made Junhoe like this.

Jiwon’s tongue swerving around his wet entrance, he can feel that he was about to climax if Jiwon continued. Having a feeling that Junhoe was about to have an orgasm, Jiwon lifted his head and moved away, looking at him fiercely. **“You taste so good, baby. I haven’t even started the main course yet so you better not come.”**

**“Please Jiwon, fuck me already! I can’t take it anymore!”** Tears are now rolling down on his cheeks, he sobbed at the stimulation hitting his nerves. **“Relax, I got you,”** Jiwon answered assuringly, placing a kiss on his inner thighs. Then he reached for the lube pouring an amount in his fingers and rub it on his aching erection.

Jiwon pulled Junhoe at the edge of the bed and position himself in his entrance, placing the younger’s other leg on his shoulders. Slowly, he entered Junhoe’s hot insides until he was fully seated, they both let out a loud moan. Jiwon leaned and gripped on the architect’s waist, while Junhoe gripped on the sheets around him.

The pain that he experienced like it was the first time was replaced by pleasure. Jiwon's manhood expanded even more and Junhoe was feeling so full. After a few moments, when Jiwon was sure that his lover was ready for him, he slowly thrust into him. Both of them looked at each other, with equal desires.

Jiwon’s movements started to become faster and harder, groaning as he feels the hot insides of Junhoe enveloping him. **“Baby, you’re so tight!”** Jiwon changed his position slightly, Junhoe gasped as it hits his prostate continuously, bucking his hips up, wanting for more.

**“Jiwon, yes! Just like that! Fuck me harder…Aaahhh!”** Junhoe pleaded, screaming at the tops of his lungs, not minding if the neighbors can hear him. He gripped Jiwon’s ass and wrapped his legs around his waist.

Jiwon leaned and over to kiss Junhoe roughly, he can feel his own orgasm building up in his stomach. **“Mmm, Jiwon. I’m going to..."**

Jiwon tried thrust harder, and Junhoe was screaming as he reached his mindblowing climax. Watching Junhoe’s having his orgasm with his mouth gaping made Jiwon more turned on and a few thrusts later he followed Junhoe, thrusting his seeds inside him.

Jiwon dropped his body on top of Junhoe, and the latter hugged him tightly. Sniffing the smell of sex on his lover mixed with his manly scent. He looked down at the rapper’s face and stroke his fingers in his cheeks gently.

The older looked at him after recovering his senses, they smiled at each other as they cherish the after-sex feeling their body emits.

**“I know I’m not the only one.”** Junhoe suddenly spoke after a long while, Jiwon looked at him confusingly.

**“What do you mean by that?”** The younger smiled sweetly at him while playing the strands of hair covering his eyes. Junhoe can sense that his lover was feeling nervous at what he was about to say.

**“I’m not the only one who wanted this love between us to last forever, am I right?”** Junhoe asked him knowingly, Jiwon exhaled deeply and the other was giggling below him.

**“Why it feels like you’re going to faint on what I’m going to say?”** Junhoe questioned him, raising his eyebrows but his smile never leaves his pretty face.

**“You’re teasing me!”**

**“I’m not!”**

Jiwon tickled his stomach that earned a loud shriek from the younger. **“Stop it! Jiwon!”** Junhoe tried to escape from Jiwon but the older tightened his grip on his body even more.

**“Okay, enough. Let’s just cuddle.”** Jiwon promised and he buried his face on Junhoe’s neck holding him tight. Call him possessive but he will never let Junhoe slipped away from him.

**“Jiwon…thank you for loving me all these years.”** Jiwon stared back at him instantly, Junhoe’s brown orbs assuring him a bright future with him.

**“I love you so much…”** Junhoe whispered affectionately, placing a kiss on Jiwon’s forehead. Jiwon smiled at the gesture and he cupped his lover’s cheeks and kissed him passionately. Moments later, Jiwon pulled from the kiss, looking at Junhoe’s eyes intently as he whispered his answer.

**“I love you too…. Architect Kim Junhoe.”**

**💜 💙 THE END 💜💙**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Spotify playlist will remain open for sharing with you!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dn9ZxJzv6ywc2uawbvNlZ?si=BvABG4VmScSAdn9EFektEA
> 
> Enjoy listening. Hihi I LOVE YOU ALL! 💜💙

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @thejunbobstory for giving me words of encouragement and for helping me in making this possible. I love you! 😘


End file.
